El precio de tu amor
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA .AU. ¡TERMINADO!. ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi?. Si te hice sufrir, entonces. . . ¿por qué?. Lo he pensado tantas veces, y aun sigo sin comprender a la mujer que me regaló su amor.
1. Prólogo

_**. El precio de tu amor .**_

De: Priss.

_Prologo._

* * *

Él haría cualquier cosa con tal de que ella estuviese a su lado, ¡lo que fuera!, incluso obligarla... más nunca creyó que realmente terminaría enamorándose de ella... ¡ni ella de él!.

Se podría decir que estaba enamorado....

Al menos esas eran las palabras de Hao Asakura al describir lo que sentía.

Desde aquella vez en que tuvo la suerte de conocerla, quedó prendado de la hermosa joven. Todo en ella le gustaba; sus dorados cabellos, la exquisita figura delineada por finas curvas, y esas bellas perlas negras que llevaba por ojos.

**_¡"Perfecta"!._**

Era la palabra más cercana para describir a la mujer.

Así que se propuso conquistarla.

_-No será difícil._

Pensó.

Hasta ahora no hubo chica que se le hubiese resistido.... a él, sus palabras o su dinero.

En realidad, el muchacho tenia todo lo necesario para lograr que cualquier chica se fijara en él. Vamos!, siendo apuesto; de largos cabellos marrones que se mecen con el aire y su andar; músculos bien formados; poseedor de una sonrisa a veces tierna, a veces traviesa; hombre al que le sobraban las tácticas y las palabras para enamorar a una mujer y, claro, lo más importante.... adinerado.

Para su mala suerte, Anna Kyouyama no era el tipo de chica a la que le impresionaran todas esas cosas, de hecho.... nada le importaba.

No, ella no era cualquier chica. Todos los regalos que le ofreció fueron rechazados al igual que las incontables y variadas flores. Las palabras no causaban efecto alguno en ella, por muy hermosas y románticas que fueran.

La joven, usando una voz fría e indiferente, siempre respondía lo mismo:

_-No estoy interesada en ti._

La primera vez que lo rechazó sorprendió al chico, sin duda, no obstante esto hizo que se interesara más en ella. Y entre más lo rechazaba, más le gustaba la mujer, al grado de obsesionarse por completo con ella.

Incluso llegó a ofrecerle cosas materiales a cambio de un simple "si": joyas, dinero, todo.... solo debía pedirlo y seria suyo, pero....

_-Ya te lo dije: no hay nada de ti, o en ti, que me interese._

Escucharla decir eso le hizo entender que si quería ganarse al menos su atención, entonces tendría que buscar otros medios.

Obligarla fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y, dadas las cosas, lo único que podría funcionar.

La vio alejarse sin decir nada más; Hao Asakura tenia un semblante entre enfado y decepción.

_-De alguna forma has de estar a mi lado, Anna Kyouyama._

Estaba decidido, ella lo aceptaría de alguna u otra forma.

Entonces, de la nada, recordó....

Kyouyama.... esa familia era acaudalada, razón por la cual sus intentos por comprarla fueron un fracaso, pero.... después de todo, quizá el dinero si le sería útil para quedarse con esta joven indomable.

_-Y ya sé como he de lograrlo._

Continuará....

* * *

He aquí mi primer "universo alterno".

La trama parece de telenovela, y eso que no gusto de ver este tipo de teleseries .

Va para varios capítulos y es, como no, otro HAOxANNA.

Esto fue una pequeña porción de lo que tengo planeado para este fic, en adelante los capítulos serán un poco más largos, de la media que acostumbro, y bueno... mucho amor, aunque el prologo no lo demuestre.


	2. Comprar su compañía, no su corazon

**_. El precio de tu amor ._**

De: Priss.

Capitulo I: _Comprar su compañía, más no su corazón._

* * *

Él, un joven de veinticinco años, empresario y heredero del "imperio" de su padre. 

Ella, a un año de concluir sus estudios, de apenas veintidós años; en lo que menos pensaba era en involucrarse con alguien, pero el único hijo de la familia Asakura no planeaba lo mismo para la rubia.

La quería, en verdad la quería. Tanto... que el quererla solo para él se volvió una obsesión, obsesión que lo llevó a tratar el tema con el padre de la chica...

Fausto Kyouyama era un hombre de negocios, aunque si no mal recordaba, su padre le había comentado que dichos negocios no andaban muy bien. Y aquí estaba él, hablando de "negocios" con el padre de Anna.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, cualquier cosa con tal de quedarse con la joven.

_**- Así que...**_

Una voz madura y varonil sonó en el despacho.

Quería asegurarse de haber entendido correctamente las intenciones de este muchacho.

_**-... Quieres casarte con mi hija.**_

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hao no podía ser una respuesta más evidente.

El mayor de los caballeros sonrió ligeramente, ya comprendía los alcances de los deseos de este chico. Recargándose sobre el cómodo sofá de su estudio, le dio una fumada a su "puro" y con expresión desafiante, fijó la mirada sobre el joven de largos cabellos.

**_-Cuatro millones._**

**_-Disculpe, pero creo que su hija vale mucho más que eso._**

El rubio sonrió de nuevo, aunque un tanto divertido. No, no era una pequeña cantidad, el trato no sería en yenes sino en dólares.

**_-Fiiuuu... esa si es una cantidad digna de tan hermosa mujer._**

El precio era elevado, sin duda. Más para Hao esto no representaba problema alguno; Anna bien valía los cuatro millones, sin mencionar que fácilmente podría cubrir dicho precio.

Firmó un cheque como pago de su futura esposa. Sonriendo, estrechó la mano del señor Kyouyama cerrando así el trato que habían pactado.

Luego salió del gran estudio, dispuesto a iniciar con los preparativos para su boda.

Recorría la gran estancia de la mansión mientras pensaba en varias cosas, más que nada en que obtuvo lo que tanto deseaba... entonces la vio...

La joven rubia lo miraba curiosa, recién llegaba a casa y se encontraba con él, sobra decir que su presencia la incomodó completamente. No sabía que motivos lo pudiesen haber llevado a "visitar" su casa, más tenía la sospecha de que nada bueno podía ser.

* * *

**_¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?. ¡Por supuesto que no lo haré!._**

_**¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso!. Te casarás con él y no hay más que decir.**_

Anna miró incrédula a su padre. Tan sorprendida y confundida.

Apenas llegó a casa se encontró con ese sujeto a quien ignoro por completo. Más la curiosidad de saber el porque de su presencia la llevó a preguntárselo directamente a su padre; su respuesta, lo primero que escuchó de él, fue algo que nunca hubiese esperado...

**_-Prepara tus cosas... ¡te casas en una semana!._**

Y solo eso.

Ni un porque; quería un explicación y no era para menos, pero solo obtuvo el nombre de aquel con quien, según su padre, debía casarse: Hao Asakura.

_"Él otra vez."_

Pensó para si.

Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la obsesión que ese joven tenía por ella, y eso era algo que no entendía. Nunca le dio motivos para que se fijara en ella, ni palabras, ni miradas, mucho menos coqueteos, entonces... ¿por qué?. La respuesta no encontró, pero a cambio le surgieron nuevas dudas.

Que ella supiera, su padre y Hao no tenían ninguna relación de trabajo, es más, ni siquiera se conocían, a menos que...

**_¿Él te lo pidió?. Habló contigo, verdad?._**

_**-En realidad, hizo mucho más que hablar.**_

Fausto le mostró, de lejos, el cheque firmado por el mismo Hao. Era el pago de una especie de negocio, uno que carecía de toda ética y respeto hacia ella. Anna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos; esa era la razón, por ese trozo de papel su propio padre le estaba exigiendo contraer matrimonio con alguien que ni siquiera le simpatizaba... ¡todo, por simple dinero.

**_¡Me vendiste!._**

Le reclamó ofendida y decepcionada.

Él era millonario e influyente, no necesitaba de esa clase de "sobornos". Pero ella lo conocía muy bien, era un hombre demasiado ambicioso, de ahí que le dijera en más de una ocasión: "nunca se tiene suficiente dinero, Annita, recuérdalo". Aun así jamás lo creyó capaz de venderla, a ella, a su propia hija.

Fausto adoraba a su hija y esta lo sabía, es por eso que la noticia no le cabía en la cabeza.

_**-No me casaré¿entiendes, así que devuelve ese asqueroso cheque.**_

**_-Me temo que eso es imposible, soy un hombre de palabra, lo sabes._**

La rubia lo miró enfurecida. ¿Qué tanto podía valer la palabra de un hombre que se había atrevido a hacerle eso a su hija?.

Apretó los puños con fuerza; ante todo él era su padre, lo quería y le tenía un gran respeto. Quizá fue eso lo que la ayudó a contener la ira.

Caminó hasta la puerta con la plena intención de terminar con la "amena" conversación padre-hija, pero antes de que pudiese salir, Fausto la llamó. Ninguno dio la cara, se daban la espalda, ella por ira y decepción, él por no herirla más con su inamovible decisión.

**_-No puedes evitarlo...-_** Le dijo. **_-...le prometí a tu madre que elegiría un hombre indicado para ti, y tú estuviste de acuerdo con esa decisión.-_**

Por supuesto que estuve de acuerdo, tenía cinco años, no conocía la magnitud de mis palabras.

Eso fue todo; no quiso escuchar más y salió azotando la puerta, dejando solo a aquel hombre que la decepcionaba por primera vez.

Fausto suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos; esperaba que se resignarse por ahora y que después lo entendiera.

**_-Vaya, no pensé que se fuera a enfurecer de ese modo._**

Cierta voz masculina se dejó escuchar, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación y logrando acaparar la atención del rubio.

**_-No la conoces._**

Dijo el señor Kyouyama, observando con seriedad a ese hombre de largos cabellos castaños y lentes oscuros, el mismo que le ofrecía un cigarrillo.

**_-Bueno, tendré mucho tiempo para conocerla... se casará con mi hijo._**

No pudo evitar sonreír con ironía.

Esos dos jovencitos estaban haciendo que las cosas se complicasen sin necesidad, en especial su hijo, ese muchacho era un necio que no entendía de razones. Se lo dijo mil veces, que intentase conquistar a esa mujer hasta agotar toda posibilidad, pero no... ese terco ni siquiera lo escuchó. Por eso inventó las dificultades económicas de la familia Kyouyama.

**_-Vamos, ya quita esa cara. Verás que la relación de esos dos avanzará con el tiempo._**

_**-Si...claro.**_

Fausto susurró para si mismo antes de dar una fumada a su cigarro; meditaba cuidadosamente su respuesta, como tratando de convencerse de sus propias palabras.

* * *

Anna llevaba solo cinco minutos esperando en la estancia de la enorme mansión. Tan solo cinco minutos y ya sentía que odiaba aquel lugar. 

En cuanto salió del estudio de su padre, vino inmediatamente hasta aquí.

Quería enfrentarlo, reclamarle, gritarle, hacerle ver que ella no sentía absolutamente nada por él. Tal vez así podría hacerlo desistir de su necia decisión.

Enojada, nerviosa, quiso deshacerse de esas emociones en un suspiro.

De pronto una voz llamó su atención.

**_-Dichosos los ojos que te ven._**

No la hizo esperar demasiado, Hao aparecía por fin ante ella.

Como si fuesen íntimos amigos se acercó inmediatamente a ella hasta estrechar la pequeña y suave mano de la rubia, depositando un beso sobre ésta. Demasiado galanura para su gusto. Hipocresía, apariencia, eso debía ser, al menos así lo creía ella.

Entonces, no soportó más, sin previo aviso, sin mencionar al menos una palabra, estampó su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla del muchacho.

**_-No voy a casarme contigo, que te quede claro._**

Su voz estaba llena de odio, algo fácil de notar. Pero a él le pareció más hermosa aun ahora que la veía enojada.

**_-El pago ya está hecho. Le dijo, tocando su roja y adolorida mejilla._**

**_¿No lo entiendes, no soy algo que puedes adquirir._**

En cada palabra, Kyouyama alzaba su tono de voz. Quería que entendiera, la estaba humillando, tratándola como a cualquier objeto de su mansión. No, no quería convertirse en eso.

_**-Entiéndeme... yo te amo.**_

Escucharlo decir semejantes palabras fue el colmo.

Sus ojos negros lo miraban con profundo desprecio. Debía admitir que Hao había logrado que sintiese algo por él; si antes le era indiferente, ahora lo odiaba.

**_-Esta bien. ¡voy a casarme con tigo!.-_** Las palabras de la joven mujer eran una total sorpresa; el rostro de Hao no podía mostrase más satisfecho. **_-Pero quiero que sepas que no es por ti, ni siquiera por mi padre._**

**_-Entonces¿por qué?._**

_**-Jamás lo entenderías. Ah, se me olvidaba... que también te quede claro que seré tu esposa... más no tu mujer.**_

Después de esto, Anna se safó bruscamente de las manos del chico de morena piel, saliendo del lugar sin decirle una palabra más a su futuro esposo.

No estaba seguro por qué, pero Asakura tenía la extraña sensación de estar haciendo las cosas al revés, pues en su afán por acercarse a la rubia, ésta se alejaba todavía más de él.

Suspiró cansado, dejándose caer sobre el sillón mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la frente; estaba dudando...

**_-Papá tenia razón, hice una estupidez, pero... mis razones tengo, la quiero y no me importa la forma... ella estará conmigo._**

* * *

Apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación, Anna dejó caer todo su peso sobre la cama. 

¿Cómo era posible que tomasen una decisión de tal magnitud, por ella?. Esto iba a afectar toda su vida; peor aun fue que pagaron por ella, su padre la vendió. No lo entendía, creía que él la adoraba, es cierto que su relación no era perfecta, tenía sus altas y bajas, pero a fin de cuentas tenían una buena relación.

**_-Aunque debo aceptar que nos hemos distanciado... desde que mamá muriese._**

Dio varias vueltas sobre la cama, tratando de disolver todos esos recuerdos, tanto los viejos como los actuales, más fue inútil.

Terminó sentándose, aun sobre la cama, alcanzando el teléfono para marcar uno de los pocos números que se sabía de memoria para luego esperar, nerviosa, a que contestasen.

**_-Si, Pilika... podrías hacerme un favor?._**

La chica escuchaba la voz de su amiga peliazul a través del aparato.

Y lo pensó por última vez, si pedírselo o no... más finalmente lo hizo.

_**-Necesito que me escojas un vestido de novia... algo sencillo; confío en tu buen gusto.**_

**_-Pero, Anna...-_** Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

**_-Por favor, no preguntes nada... solo hazme ese favor, te lo pido._**

Y así como así, Anna colgó la bocina; su voz se estaba quebrando.

Desde que su padre le dio la noticia, o mejor dicho desde que la obligó a casarse, sintió muchas emociones pero fue hasta ahora que experimentaba la tristeza, la desesperación.

No quería, no quería unir su vida a la de un hombre por el cual ni siquiera sentía cariño.

Si no fuera por una promesa que hizo hace tanto tiempo, promesa la cual no entendió en aquel entonces y que ahora le esta trayendo muchos problemas, no estuviera por contraer matrimonio con Hao Asakura.

_**-Será un infierno.**_

Con estas palabras, la joven rubia dejó escapar un suspiro, resistiendo los inmensos deseos de llorar mientras rompía todo lo que había en su habitación. Estaba casi resignada a vivir con un hombre con el que había cruzado contadas palabras.

Decepcionada de su padre, furiosa con Hao, pero sobre todo decepcionada y furiosa con sigo misma por no poder, ni querer hacer nada más para frenar esta estupidez.

**_-Un matrimonio, una vida con Hao... que tontería!._**

_Continuará..._

* * *

Si, si, bastante exagerado, como dije antes, como de telenovela, pero va a mejorar….

Fausto padre de Anna?… semejantes incoherencias me llevaron a cuestionarme el escribir esta historia, más terminé haciéndolo, después de todo, es un Universo Alterno.

Por cierto, Yoh ni siquiera figura en mis planes, así que no esperen que siquiera mencione su nombre. Aquí, Hao es hijo único es decir, Yoh ni siquiera existe.

... RESPONDO REVIEWS ...

**Amaltea-Sibila** - Amiga, muchas, muchas gracias por este review, EL PRIMERO; es cierto hace tiempo te habia hablado sobre este fanfic, pero no habia podido publicarlo hasta ahora (la verdad hasta ahora quise hacerlo, ya que hace casi un año que comence a escribirlo ). Espero te guste al igual que mis demás fics... y aprovecho para decirte que yo espero ansiosa que publiques más de tus historias, que aqui tienes una fan incondicional. Cuidate.

**HiYoNo** - Asi es, es un "AU", o Universo Alterno (Altern Universe), como quieras llamarlo. Gracias por dejar review y ojalá que la historia sea de tu agrado.

**Raven Solitude** - Cielos, muchas gracias... así como descibes tu reacción supongo queel comienzo te gustó. Sabes, cuando recibi tu review me emocione, ya que estoy leyendo uan de tus historias "**Angel o Demonio**" y la verdad me encanta, ojalá sigas con dicha historia, eres muy buena pra esto.

**Leticia Margoth** - Me va bien, gracias, no puedo quejarme, (en realidad puedo, pero prefiero no hacerlo). Jeje, es verdad, saqué a relucir el lado posesivo de Hao-sama... bueno, creo que muchas personas lo imaginamos así. Gracias por dejar tus comentarios, espero que el fic sea de tu entero agrado.

**Emmyk** - Amiga, tu siempre dejando tus comentarios en mis fics, no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco, de verdad. Ojalá que este capitulo te haya gustado al igual que el prólogo, de nuevo te agradesco el interes que tienes por mis historias.

**May sk** - Siiii, sigo viva TT, jeje, en realidad me he estado dedicando a escribir varios fics de Shaman King, pero tardo mucho en publicarlos, por lo general publico algo cada mes '. Cielos, a mi me gustaria recibir ese abrazo, te agbradesco mucho, tu siempre apoyandome en mis fanfics. Sabes, mencionaste algo interesante, el hecho de que, por lo general, queremos que Anna rechace a Hao (de hecho lo hace), y por ello el moreno sexy se obseiona con ella, no sé, mis ideas siempre giran alrededor de esto. Pues, en tus suposiones adivinaste algo, aunque eso se descubrirá casi hasta el final del fic, que planeo para 10 y ya llevo 8... y es que Hao y Anna no estan precisamente comprometidos, pero... bueno, ya lo leerás '. La mafia, nada de eso en la historia, auqnue desde hace tiempo he querido escribir algo más o menos referente a ese tema. Bueno, pues ojalá que la historia te siga gustando y pueda leer más de tus valiosos comentarios... cuidate.

**Kanna Asakura** - Me alegra saber que la pequeña porción del fic que publique anteriormente te gustó y hasta te dejó con deseos de seguir leyendo; agradesco tus comentarios, y espero de verdad que este fic sea lo suficientemente bueno para que te guste tanto como los anteriores. Gracias de nuevo, nos leemos.

**Haru** - Amiga, amiga mia TT... que felicidad recibir comentarios de tu parte, me alegra que el fic te gustara. Espero no decepcionarte y no me queda más que agradecerte por las preciosas imagenes que he encontrado en tu pagina... cuidate.

**Sunomo** - Yo también adoro HAOxANNA, de hecho casi todos mis fics tienen que ver con esta pareja. Ten por seguro que continuaré con el fiction, de hecho ya llevo un buen de avance, aunque si me tardo un poquito en publicar, muchas veces por el tiempo, y lo confieso, hasta por flojera, pero tartaré de apurarme, lo prometo. Gracias por el interes que has puesto en el fic, ojalá te guste el avance de la historia.

**Cho** - Aqui, por fin, el primer capitulo, lo dije parece telenovela, pero espero mejorar eso. Si te encanta el HAOxANNA, como a mi, te aseguro que esta historia tiene de esa pareja de sobra...


	3. La boda, un beso y un sentimiento que,,,

**. El precio de tu amor .**

De: Priss.

Capitulo II: _.: "La boda, un beso… y un sentimiento que no puedo entender." :._

* * *

Permanecía sentada frente al tocador; había terminado de arreglarse hacia un buen rato aunque todavía faltaba un poco más para que la ceremonia diera inicio, ceremonia que se llevaría acabo en uno de los extensos jardines de la mansión Asakura, por disposición y gusto del mismo Hao. 

Ya todas sus cosas estaban en esa habitación, la que de ahora en adelante compartiría con el joven de largos cabellos.

Solo faltaba ella, pero desde esa noche, ambos...

_- Ahh¿qué voy a hacer?._

La rubia suspiró nerviosa ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tratando de ocupar su mente en otras cosas, posó la vista sobre su vestido de novia.

Con un sencillo escote al frente y otro atrás que dejaba ver la pálida piel de su espalda, el modelo era ajustado hasta la cintura, donde un enorme moño sujetaba la fina tela exactamente donde terminaba su espalda, después la tela caía ampliamente hasta casi rozar el piso.

Una diadema de flores sostenía el largo velo que portaba, y por último una gargantilla de tela blanca que lucia bastante gracias al escote de la prenda.

_- Pilika tiene buen gusto, no puedo negarlo._

Se dijo a si misma, recordando que ese vestido había sido elegido por la chica peliazul. El simple diseño denotaba sencillez y elegancia.

Se veía linda, sin duda, al menos le gustaba su reflejo en el espejo; incluso el maquillaje era escaso y suave, otorgándole así un aire de frescura y juventud poco común en esos eventos.

_- Es solo una imagen._

Bajó la mirada mientras se convencía totalmente de esas palabras.

Solo la fachada, el simple reflejo que le mostraba el espejo. Por muy linda que fuera la imagen frente a ella, por dentro su alma gritaba tratando de encontrar la salida de ésta pesadilla.

Es verdad, si no fuera por la expresión en su rostro sería la novia más hermosa del mundo.

La frialdad en sus bellos ojos delataban cuán indeseada era ésta boda. Había un dejo de enfado en su mirar, más ni eso podía ocultar el brillo en sus ojos, brillo producto de la tristeza que a su corazón oprimía; tenia deseos de llorar y eso era algo que no podía negarse a si misma.

Un par de golpes sobre la puerta la alejaron de sus tristes y nerviosos pensamientos.

Reaccionó casi con voz mecánica; pensando que se trataba de la joven peliazul o las mujeres que el mismo Hao designó para arreglarla, permitió que entraran a la habitación sin siquiera molestarse en ver de quien se trataba... hasta que escuchó su voz...

_- Nunca imaginé... que llegaría a verte más hermosa de lo que ya eres._

Sorprendida por su presencia, se giró a verlo; no esperaba enfrentarlo hasta la ceremonia, pero conociéndolo el joven debía estar impaciente.

_- Sabías que es mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda?._

_- No debe ser cierto y menos si ella es tan bella._

Hao se acercó a la rubia, embelesado por completo con la belleza de la mujer. No pudo evitar el impulso de estrechar la mano derecha de Anna entre las suyas. Al verla ahí, vestida de ese modo, se convenció totalmente de haber hecho lo mejor, quizá no lo correcto, pero si lo mejor para tenerla a su lado.

Admirándola atentamente sin recibir quejas o insultos por parte de la chica, se percató de que ésta no llevaba un solo accesorio de joyería. Le extrañó bastante pues no escatimó en dinero para que su futura esposa luciera las más finas, bellas y costosas joyas.

_- No fueron de tu agrado?._

Preguntó el muchacho, sin dejar de sostener la mano de Anna con las propias, mientras fijaba la mirada en los metales preciosos.

Kyouyama simplemente desvió la mirada a un costado, alegando que _"ella no acostumbraba usar ese tipo de accesorios"_.

Hao suspiró decepcionado, ahora entendía porque su "novia" jamás aceptó ese tipo de obsequios, e incluso nunca la vio portar alguno propio.

Lo meditó por un momento, una de las razones para verla en ese instante era obsequiarle una joya más, aunque ésta era diferente en muchos aspectos, lo más seguro era que Anna la rechazara al igual que a todas las demás.

Con expresión seria, aunque tierna, rogó a dios por ser complacido al menos esta vez. Y decidido, con ambas manos sujetó el rostro de la rubia, obligándola suavemente a que lo mirara a los ojos.

_- Anna, yo..._

_- Por favor...-_ Le interrumpió ella. _-... si es cierto que tanto me amas, cancela la boda y termina con esto... ¡por favor!.-_

La voz de la chica se quebraba conforme articulaba cada palabra; sus bellos ojos negros brillaban intensamente gracias a las lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en ellos. El miedo era tanto, era su boda, pero una boda que no deseaba.

Quizá la desesperación que se guardó en los últimos días clamaba por salir en ese momento, aunque fuese en un llanto silencioso.

La escena era desagradable para Hao; si bien sus métodos para atarla a él no eran los más correctos, sus sentimientos si eran sinceros. Y verla así, tan triste y desesperada, negándose a casarse con él... le dolió. Un dolor en el pecho que se hacia cada vez más molesto al mirarla.

_- No, no llores._

Incapaz de verla tan vulnerable, el joven de morena piel la abrazó con fuerza y de forma inesperada. Escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y embriagándose con el dulce aroma de su rubio cabello.

Le pedía que lo entendiera, la amaba y no deseaba verla llorar. Mucho menos si él era el culpable de dichas lagrimas.

Tratando de calmarla, le prometió darle todo en la vida, nada le faltaría...

_- Y no me refiero solo a lo material... Anna, no habrá día que pase sin que tengas todo mi amor._

Su cálido aliento chocaba contra su oído izquierdo, mientras las palabras del joven Asakura inundaron su mente, como susurros de amor y promesas intimas de una pareja.

Anna pudo sentir como Hao la abrazaba ligeramente más fuerte por la cintura, atrayéndola a él. No entendió por qué, pero su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte con la cercanía de su futuro esposo. Era una sensación hermosa que la confundía y la hacia resignarse a aceptar la idea de estar con él.

La rubia quiso decir algo, más la voz se le apagó en el momento en que Hao entrelazó los dedos de sus manos. Insegura lo miró de frente... lo vio sonreír, una sonrisa tierna que le imploraba cariño.

_- Sé que no te gustan, pero quiero que la uses._

Le pidió mientras sostenía la mano izquierda de la joven y colocaba en su dedo anular una bella y pequeña sortija.

_- Era de mi madre._

La voz de Hao se dejó escuchar con cierto aire de tristeza en las palabras. Entonces Anna lo miró fijamente, al mencionar que dicha sortija era de su mamá pudo entender cuán importante debía ser para él. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar en su propia madre.

_- El día que me la dio, dijo... que debía dársela a la mujer que amase... a ninguna otra._

Las palabras del muchacho le infundían tristeza y aun así provocaron un intenso rojo en sus mejillas.

De pronto toda la desesperación se esfumó. Anna seguía nerviosa, sin duda, pero ahora era por motivos distintos.

La boda iba a efectuarse, ese era un hecho. No pensaría más en lo indeseada que dicha boda era para ella pues ya no sabía si en verdad quería cancelar esto. De pronto tuvo la pequeña y tímida sensación de querer casarse con él; se sentía tonta¿cómo es que simples palabras la habían hecho sucumbir tan fácil?.

_- Ya casi es hora... te espero abajo._

Hao posó los labios sobre la frente de la chica y poco después abandonó la habitación, dejando a una inmóvil y confundida mujer con las mejillas ardiendo en rojo. La dejó pensando en él, con el corazón palpitando como nunca antes lo sintió.

Observó la sortija que ahora adornaba su dedo, parecía embelesada, de hecho la pieza le gustaba, era de su agrado... si, la usaría.

La acarició suavemente, sin poder evitar que un susurro se escapase de sus labios, susurro que entonaba el nombre de aquel que se la había obsequiado...

_- Hao!..._

* * *

Prácticamente había huido de la recepción, apresurándose hasta su recamara. 

Podía ver a algunas personas desde el ventanal y escuchar a la orquesta tocar una suave melodía de un famoso, aunque desaparecido, cuarteto inglés del cual no recordaba el nombre, más de la melodía si… "And I love her".

Con la mirada fija en la noche, prestándole atención a la nada, se llevó las manos al pecho. El latir de su corazón era agitado y es que la idea, el hecho, seguía presente en su cabeza.

_- Soy su esposa!..._

Un susurro en medio de la oscuridad fue acompañado por el sonido bien acompasado de su intranquilo corazón.

Apenas podía creerlo, ya estaba casada, casada con el hombre que apenas la semana pasada rechazó por el simple hecho de que no le interesaba, le era indiferente.

_- Es tan extraño._

Sus palabras no podían ser más ciertas, las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido.

Con sus ojos fijos en el manto de la noche, dejó que a su mente volviera el recuerdo más significativo de la ceremonia...

. - .- .- .- . - . - . - .

Él ya había aceptado; su respuesta fue firme y segura, en cambio ella guardó silencio por algunos momentos.

Sintió las pesadas miradas de los invitados, de los cuales no conocía a la gran mayoría; no pudo continuar así que giró el rostro a un costado, era demasiado para ella.

Sus delgados labios se movieron susurrando un "si", inaudible para los presentes a excepción de Hao y el sacerdote, quien le dio al muchacho la oportunidad de besarla.

El joven Asakura sonrió ligeramente; esto era algo que esperó con impaciencia. Por otro lado, los ojos negros de Anna se dilataron con sorpresa, más no se atrevió a mirar a su compañero. No fue necesario, Hao posó la mano en la mejilla derecha de la rubia, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen en un fugaz contacto visual, pero profundo.

Con las mejillas teñidas en rojo, Anna vio como la poca distancia que mantenía con Hao se esfumó lentamente; y cerró los ojos, esperando sentir los labios del muchacho. El único hijo de la familia Asakura se aseguró de que el beso fuera lento y tierno.

Sentir a la rubia corresponderle fue como un regalo del cielo y más tomando en cuenta las condiciones bajo las que se casaron.

El roce era tan suave y tranquilo, que Anna se estremeció por completo mientras un solo pensamiento le venia a la mente... _"mi primer beso"_. Nunca creyó sentirse así, ni siquiera intentó imaginarlo y mucho menos con este hombre; aun así no pudo evitar, ni negar, que la sensación era hermosa, en especial por el sentimiento que esto le producía, sentimiento totalmente nuevo para ella...

. - .- .- .- . - . - . - .

Con sus dedos se tocó los labios, acariciándolos como si aun pudiese sentir la boca de Hao sobre la suya.

Los posesivos labios del muchacho la besaron con tanta ternura que todavía no podía deshacerse de la sensación de tener los varoniles labios degustando los propios.

Tan inmersa en sus recuerdos estaba, que no se percató de que había alguien más en la habitación. Él la observaba embelesado con su hermosa figura acentuada con la luz de la luna.

De ahora en adelante ella estaría a su lado; la idea de tenerla tan cerca lo llevó a acercársele y abrazarla desde atrás, eliminando cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos, rodeando la cintura de la joven y aferrándose a ésta sin intención alguna de dejarla ir.

Aunque sorprendida, Anna no tenía que verlo para saber de quien se trataba. De cualquier forma quedó inmóvil con el cálido aliento del joven de largos cabellos que chocaba contra su oreja izquierda.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando trató de soportar la hermosa sensación de los besos y los suaves mordiscos que Hao plantaba sobre su cuello.

_- Ha, Hao... detente..._

Más el joven no hizo caso, al contrario, la hizo girar con suavidad y así como así, sin perder un solo instante, la besó profundamente. Asakura la estrechaba con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, perdiéndose en el dulce sabor de la boca de la que ahora era su esposa: Anna... SU Anna.

Sentir como ella le correspondía con cierta reserva y timidez, lo hizo suspirar suavemente sin siquiera atreverse a romper el beso. Que la linda boca de la rubia siguiese el ritmo que él le imponía lo hacia estremecer y a su corazón palpitar emocionado. Y es que él la amaba... en verdad la amaba.

Cuando las pequeñas manos de Kyouyama se aventuraron a acariciar el rostro del moreno, este no pudo controlarse más... De forma repentina la sostuvo entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta la única cama que había en la habitación. Ni siquiera intentaron romper el beso, el contacto les brindaba a ambos una sensación nueva que se volvía más y más necesaria conforme pasaban los segundos.

Cada roce, cada caricia desencadenaba otra más.

Con sumo cuidado, Hao recostó a la joven sobre el lecho cubierto por suaves y finas cobijas.

Entonces la miró a los ojos. Su lindo rostro aun teñido en rojo, la agitada respiración que la obligaba a exhalar al aire con fuerza. Lo que no esperaba era sentirla temblar entre sus brazos; la notó nerviosa, confundida... asustada.

_- Hao, no quiero, yo no quiero..._

_- Shuu... esta bien. No haremos nada que tú no quieras._

Le dijo, posando un dedo sobre sus labios para no dejarla continuar.

Anna no sabía si creerle, después de todo, ella no quería casarse y a fin de cuentas lo hicieron.

Hao volvió a besarla mientras se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba suave pero posesivamente. Llenando de besos y caricias el rostro de su ahora esposa, se limitó a susurrarle al oído incontables palabras, palabras que lograron relajarla; cual hechizo de amor la hicieron sonrojar y cual arrullo tranquilo la hicieron dormir tranquilamente, quedando ligeramente recostada sobre el pecho del joven de largos cabellos marrones.

Ni siquiera se habían cambiado de ropa; minutos antes Anna estaba demasiado intranquila como para pensar en ello, y Hao por su parte quería observarla con ese vestido por más tiempo.

Verla vestida así le hacia sentir bien de alguna forma, sin mencionar que jamás volvería a verla con esas ropas.

_- Qué fue lo que me hiciste, mujer?._

Le preguntó, como si la joven durmiente fuese a darle una respuesta.

Y es que no entendía muy bien el porque de todo lo que hacia. Nunca estuvo tan encaprichado y obsesionado con una chica, por ninguna, y ahora ella llega y lo envuelve con su belleza, más aun, lo tortura al negársele por completo.

Hao sonrió cansado mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro lleno de paciencia.

_- Hace mucho que dejaste de ser un simple capricho y quizás nunca dejes de ser mi obsesión, pero... para mi, tú eres mucho más que eso._

Sus palabras eran suaves susurros, tan suaves que apenas pudo escucharse a si mismo.

Besó los rubios cabellos de la joven poco antes de posar los labios sobre la frente de la misma. Y acercando cuidadosamente un poco más su cuerpo al de ella, dejó que el dulce aroma de Anna lo envolviese y llenase sus pulmones.

Recargando la cabeza sobre la de su esposa, el joven cayó en un tranquilo sueño, sueño que ambos compartirían al igual que el lecho... todas las noches a partir de esta.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, quiero que la relación de los personajes avance poco a poco, aunque el estar casados… ya es un gran avance. 

"Un famoso cuarteto inglés"… es muy claro, no?.

Aunque es increíble que muchas personas no tengan idea de quienes estoy hablando. Jeje, de ahí que Anna ni siquiera recuerde el nombre del grupo a pesar de que este es muy famoso… ¡ que ironía !.

El vestido de novia, me imagine a Anna vistiendo aquel que usara Akane Tendo en su boda,es el más lindo que he visto. ¿Quieren ver la imagen: visiten mi web...

_Contesto reviews..._

**Amaltea-Sibila -**Yo también quisiera estar en su lugar. Es que acaso no habrá allá afuera en el mundo, un muchacho tan guapo y sexy como Hao, donde, donde?. Bueno, aquí esta la actualización de esta historia, ojalá te guste.

**May sk - **Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, todos ellos me halagan (como no iba yo a considerarlos valiosos, los tuyos, los de todos, solo que tu me halagas mucho, jaja '). Sssiiiiiiiii, muchas gracias por decirlo "que yo escribo los mejores HAOxANNA", me la estoy creyendo, jaja. Lo dije, esto esta como de telenovela, pero vamos avanzando. Y Fausto, pues no vendió a su hija, exactamente, bueno, si, pero ya explicaré eso en los siguientes capítulos, como por el 9. En tu caso, poner a Hao como padre de Anna, eso es un crimen TT, no serán pareja, nnnnooooo. De un fic de mafia, estoy escribiendo algo, otro HAOxANNA, no será exactamente de mafia, pero de algo más o menos igual de "peligroso" por así decirlo. De nuevo gracias, y no te preocupes por la extensión del review, que no me aburre, todo lo contrario... cuídate.

**Kagome 921 - **Yo sigo, yo sigo... bueno, comprendo tu inclinación por el YOHxANNA, a veces yo despierto con ganas de leer algo sobre dicha pareja. Y...OK, tendré cuidado con los ponis asesinos '.

**Haru - **Haruuuuuuuuuuuuuu, que feliz recibir reviews tuyos, que siempre, no sé de donde, encuentras buenísimas imágenes HxA e YxA, Te agradezco la información que me mandaste en tu anterior review y que luego me enviaste vía mail. Espero que esta historia siga siendo de interés para ti.

**Emmyk - **Gracias por seguir esta historia, me alegra que te emocione mi fanfic. Te sentirías mal si te obligaran a casarte, y si es con Hao con quien te obligan, Yo creo que no, ajja. Has esperado alrededor de un mes para este capitulo, ojalá que tu espera haya valido la pena.

**Raven Solitude - **Jeje, creo que tienes razón, las telenovelas son muy aburridas, los fics no. Me agrada que te guste mi fic, a mi me gusta uno tuyo _"De ángeles y demonios". _Actualízalo, por favor, que me muero por leerlo...

**Leticia Margoth - **Es cierto, TT, el Hao que describo no es tan despiadado, es que se enamoró, hay un momento en la historia donde lo muestro celoso, ansioso y frustrado, aunque, como dije, es un momento en la historia. Ojalá te haya gustado este avance.

**Pan-nany11 - **Me alegra saber que esta historia ha sido una excepción a tus gustos, ya que la pareja HAOxANNA no era de tu agrado. Agradezco todos tus comentarios, ten por seguro que seguiré la historia, por ahora ya tengo hasta el capitulo 9, me faltan tres, así que esto va para largo, lo malo... que me tardo un poquito en actualizar jaja, cuídate.

**Maeda Ai - **Siiii, lo siento, lo siento, lo confieso, he estado viendo churronovelas TT... es que no hay mucho en la tele, ni siquiera en el cable. Veo la de las 7:00 pm y 8:00 pm, que, tu no ves?. Me alegra que la historia te este gustando. Quieres lemon, eso quieres, pues... Yo quiero que escribas HAOxANNA, haber cuando te acuerdas... Por mientras, si lo confieso, habrá lemon, así que...** CUIDADO.**

**Kanna Asakura - **Si, lo siento, por más que quiero apresurarme y subir los capítulos más rápido, siempre hay algo que me hace aplazar esto. y, pues si, aquí esta uno de los "acercamientos" que mencionas, que por cierto fue un gran paso... bueno, se puede sentir odio por Hao, pero aun así sentir atracción por él, y es que ese chico es un MANGO. Espero recibir más comentarios de tu parte, pues, por lo que veo, este fanfic es de tu agrado.

**Anacari - **Gracias por tus comentarios. sabes, se me ocurrió que Fausto fuese el padre de Anna, por el simple hecho de ser rubio ', bueno, en algo se deben parecer. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, porque se vienen muchos más.

**Naomi Kobayashi - **Saludos¿a poco me desaparecí por tanto tiempo, yo creí que no había sido tanto, pero bueno... pero ya estoy de vuelta con esta historia que, por el momento, será la más larga que haya escrito. Y digo "por el momento" porque tengo muchas historias en mente; entre song-fics, poem-fics, UA, convencionales y demás, son como 20, claro que esto me llevara todo el año y hasta más. Por ahora, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y poder recibir más comentarios de tu parte.

**Darla Asakura - **Gracias por tus comentarios (y por visitar mi pagina), al igual que tu, adoro esta pareja y es por eso que espero ansiosa lo que se viene en tu fanfic "_Enterrando el pasado_", que ya es de mi fanfics favoritos y de lo que me sigo preguntando... ¿se quedará Anna con Hao?. Espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas.


	4. Una simple conversación entre mujeres

**_. El precio de tu amor ._**

De: Priss.

Capitulo III: _"Una simple conversación entre mujeres"._

* * *

Salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla que cubría su desnudo y húmedo cuerpo. 

Estaba dispuesta a vestirse cuando se percató de que no estaba sola en la habitación que compartía con Hao...

**-¿Quién eres?...**

Cuestionó la rubia, siempre con ese tono indiferente y frío en su voz.

Sus negros ojos se habían fijado sobre una jovencita de rosados cabellos que... sabrá dios que hacía en la alcoba; nunca la había visto¿sería pariente de su esposo?.

Anna permaneció inmóvil y con expresión poco más que seria, esperaba escuchar no solo el nombre de aquella mujer sino también la razón de que estuviese en SU habitación.

**-É-él joven Hao me pidió que le hiciera compañía, señora.**

Señora. Bueno, de cierta forma lo era, pero siendo tan joven le molestaba que se dirigieran a ella de ese modo. De cualquier forma no necesitaba de la compañía de nadie, prefería estar sola, pero no dijo nada, solo caminó hasta sentarse frente al tocador, dispuesta a arreglarse y bajar a cenar; más los tímidos ojos de la pelirrosa no se despegaban de ella, logrando incomodarla.

**-Y... no me has dicho tu nombre.**

**-Ta-Tamao... Tamao Tamamura.**

Queriendo romper el hielo, Anna inició una conversación de lo más trivial con la joven a quien no dejaba de mirar a través de su reflejo en el espejo. La notó nerviosa, quizá por sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos.

Kyouyama suspiró mientras trataba de suavizar su temible expresión, se giró aun sentada en el taburete y siguió interrogando a la chica, lo que fuera con tal de que dejara de mirarla de esa forma, además... no había hablado con nadie, a excepción de Hao, desde que se casaron y de eso hace poco más de dos semanas.

**-Dime... eres pariente de Hao... ¿su amiga?.**

Tamao solo se sonrojó con esa pregunta. Sus tiernos ojitos parecieron ensombrecerse al hablar del muchacho de largos cabellos, más se sintió obligada a responder...

Se podría decir que era parte de la servidumbre, pero el joven Asakura siempre tuvo un trato especial para ella. Vivía en esa mansión desde que recordaba y creció junto con Hao, quien la consideraba su amiga y casi hermana...

**-Ya veo...**

Cualquiera pensaría que a la rubia le era completamente indiferente ese tema, pero le sorprendió la forma en que Tamao hablaba de Hao y su relación con él. Y es que le era difícil creer que ese hombre tratara bien a sus empleados; si a ella la forzó para estar a su lado¿como trataría a las personas del servicio?.

Por otro lado, aunque un poco más tranquila, la chica de rosados cabellos no podía despegar los ojos de aquella mujer.

Era ella... la mujer que él había escogido como esposa, de la que le hablaba durante horas sin cansarse siquiera un poco; ella... la que de la noche a la mañana obsesionó al muchacho; por ella, un buen día Hao le dijo más que entusiasmado _"voy a casarme con la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo"_... era ella... de quien Hao se había enamorado y por ella... que la pelirrosa estaba sufriendo.

Y no pudiendo soportar todo el dolor que le provocaba, se atrevió a preguntar:

**-¿Lo ama?.**

**-Ehh?.**

Esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa; Anna cruzó la mirada con la de Tamao, había tantos sentimientos y emociones tan fáciles de percibir en aquellos chispeantes ojos rosas: dolor, desilusión, envidia, resignación y... amor

Entonces, la rubia lo comprendió todo sin necesidad de intercambiar más palabras...

**-Entiendo... estas enamorada de Hao, no es así?.**

Una irónica y sutil sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Anna.

Tamamura se sonrojó todavía más, no creyó haber sido tan obvia; apenada se disculpó por sus atrevidas palabras mientras intentaba abandonar la habitación, no deseaba volver a enfrentarse de ese modo con la esposa del joven de largos cabellos, le dolía, le dolía mucho. Pensaba que Kyouyama podría burlarse de ella y hacerle ver que Hao siempre la preferiría a ella, pero...

**-Pues no... ¡no lo amo, bueno... no sé.**

La voz de la joven rubia fue apenas un débil susurro que milagrosamente llegó a oídos de Tamamura, quien se detuvo en secó para luego girar completamente y mirar de frente a la otra mujer.

**-En-entonces... ¿como pudo casarse con él?.**

**-No te lo dijo... ¿verdad?...**

Tamao solo negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Anna suspirara profundamente y le pidiera a la pelirrosa que se sentara al borde de la cama... esa conversación iba a ser muy larga.

_- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -_

**-No puedo creer que el joven Hao la haya obligado...**

Tamao bajó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre el alfombrado piso de la habitación.

Ahora comprendía porque el muchacho había decidido casarse tan repentinamente, lo cual solo demostraba lo mucho que él quería a la rubia; si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer, una que no le interesara lo suficiente, seguro se hubiese aburrido y habría buscando otra chica con la cual divertirse.

Pero no fue así...

Anna había terminado de vestirse y se disponía a cepillar su cabello. Le había contado todo a la pelirrosa mientras se arreglaba. La verdad no estaba muy segura de porque le habló de la forma en que surgió su "relación" con Asakura, pudo haberla dejado ir y que pensara lo que quisiera o que se lamentase por el hecho de que el moreno se había casado con otra mujer, pero no tenía nada en contra de esa chica e incluso... le simpatizaba.

No le vendría mal conversar con alguien durante todo el tiempo que fuese a vivir en esa mansión, podrían ser meses o años... Anna estaba conciente de que debía acostumbrarse... además tenía una extraña curiosidad por saber más acerca de la vida de su esposo.

**-Lo siento mucho, Tamao...**

Anna se miraba en el espejo, dispuesta a peinar su largo y rubio cabello.

La pelirrosa se acercó a ella y le quitó suavemente el cepillo, comenzando a deslizar éste por el hermoso cabello de Kyouyama.

**-N-no tienes porque hacer eso.**

**-Esta bien... me gusta hacer esto... en especial con el joven Ha...**

Tamamura calló repentinamente, le era difícil no hablar de ese hombre, aunque estuviese conversando con la esposa de éste. Pensando que la rubia se molestaría de alguna forma, se disculpó por su atrevimiento, no obstante la suave, y casi imperceptible, sonrisa de Anna la tranquilizó por completo, haciéndole ver que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que hablara de Hao como toda chica enamorada.

**-Si, su cabello es muy bonito, me sorprende ya que no es común que un hombre sea tan cuidadoso con su cabello.**

**-Es verdad.**

Ambas chicas rieron ligeramente; tal vez era extraño que hablasen del mismo hombre considerando que de alguna forma ellas eran "rivales".

Quizá era el tema de conversación lo que facilitaba las cosas, después de todo, Tamao siempre estuvo resignada a que el moreno nunca dejaría de verla como a una hermana, mientras que Anna, al no tener un verdadero romance con ese hombre, no se sentía celosa y mucho menos amenazada... no había razón.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta que la curiosidad de la pelirrosa volvió a florecer; era la misma duda, la misma inquietud, lo que Kyouyama sentía por el chico de morena piel... quería saberlo.

Le dolería mucho una respuesta negativa, Hao la adoraba...

**-Ya te lo dije... no lo sé.**

**-Algo debe sentir cuando está con él... ¿me equivoco?.**

El silencio de Anna no hizo sino darle la razón a su compañera.

Era verdad, ese hombre había dejado de serle indiferente, no estaba segura de cuando aunque más o menos se sentía así desde el día de la boda. Tampoco tenía muy claro lo que sentía por él, Hao le gustaba y mucho, no podía negar que es muy apuesto, nunca lo negó, pero todavía estaba dolida por lo que le hizo... ¿qué podría sentir por alguien que la forzó a vivir con él en matrimonio?.

Por otro lado, cuando estaba cerca del joven de largos cabellos, el nerviosismo se apoderaba por completo de su ser, la voz le fallaba y poco podía resistirse a los besos y las caricias del muchacho.

Esos besos que la ahogaban dulcemente y le quitaban el deseo de respirar, las caricias que la estremecían y la hacían temblar entre los fuertes brazos del moreno.

Con todas esas emociones, no sabía lo que sentía o debía sentir por Hao, y es que no quería estar con él... pero le gustaba su compañía y lo que hacían cuando estaban a solas.

**-Entonces, debo suponer que se está enamorando de él.**

**-¿Como puedes creer eso?... ¡por dios1... Tamao, me obligó a vivir atada a él.**

**-Yo no lo creo. Usted pudo haberse negado de alguna forma, escapar, que sé yo... ¿por qué no lo hizo?.**

Las palabras de la chica rosa la hicieron callar. Si, se negó, pero no hizo nada por remediar el problema.

Anna permaneció en silenció, evitando encontrar los ojos curiosos de Tamao reflejados en el espejo, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien, a quien fuera... y lo hizo.

**-Por mi madre...**

La voz de la rubia se volvió suave y tranquila.

Tamamura por su parte, la observaba confundida, creía que su madre había muerto hace ya varios años, Hao se lo había dicho, entonces...

**-Yo era muy niña, tenía seis años, creo...**

La memoria de Anna estaba de regreso a su pacifica y despreocupada infancia, a aquellos días en que su familia estaba completa, cuando su madre vivía y su padre la cuidaba de todo y de todos.

Recordaba una conversación como cualquier otra, hasta que la pareja comenzó a hablar del futuro, en especial de cuando su linda niña se convirtiese en una hermosa mujer.

Eliza, su madre, suponía que al pasar de los años, su hija sería el motivo de insomnio de muchos jovencitos. Anna creía que exageraba pero el que su mamá se sintiera orgullosa de ella, la hacia feliz.

Más con Fausto las cosas eran distintas, él como todo padre sobreprotector y celoso, se oponía a que Anna terminase relacionada con alguien que no fuese merecedor de ella. Aunque claro, para él ningún hombre era digno de su pequeña hija.

Y entonces, Eliza se lo pidió, a Anna... que hiciera la promesa de que se casaría solo con el hombre que sus padres le escogiesen... y ella, tan inocente y sin comprender la magnitud de sus actos, aceptó, así nada más.

**-Jamás pensé que mi padre lo utilizaría para forzarme. Pensarás que es estúpido de mi parte, pero las promesas que hago... ¡las cumplo!.**

Después de hablar de su vida, Anna soltó un profundo suspiro de resignación y nostalgia.

Hablar le había hecho bastante bien, se sentía ligeramente más tranquila; el desahogarse, aunque fuera con alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer, le sirvió de algo.

**-Me doy cuneta de que... usted se parece mucho al joven Hao.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?.**

Las palabras de Tamao no podían estar muy alejadas de la realidad, después de todo, Hao tenía la misma fijación por cumplir las promesas; cuando el daba su palabra para respaldar algo, significaba que el hombre hablaba muy en serio.

La rubia sonrió, no podía creer que tuviera algo en común con ese cínico, descarado.

**-Entonces, debo suponer que si él prometió no forzarme a tener relaciones con él... ¿así sera?.**

**-No me diga que ustedes aun no... no han...**

Las mejillas de la chica de rosados cabellos de pronto combinaron con el color de su pelo. Creía que esos dos ya habían consumado su matrimonio desde el día en que se casaron, más no fue así y eso la sorprendió.

Entonces, quizás, ese matrimonio no tenía futuro, y ella... ¿en que estaba pensando, si el joven de morena piel había decidido no presionar a Kyouyama para acostarse con él, eso solo era una prueba más de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de esa mujer. No importaba desde que perspectiva viera el asunto, él la amaba y quizás... ese sentimiento ya comenzaba a nacer en el corazón de Anna, solo que ella aun no se daba cuenta.

Aun así, el saber que la relación entre la rubia y el moreno no era estable, y que por el momento era simple apariencia, le daba esperanzas de que en un futuro se separasen.

Sonrió ligeramente, incapaz de ocultar bien sus emociones.

**-Si te da gusto no tienes por qué ocultarlo, Tamao... te lo dije, yo no... no sé que sentir por él.**

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Tamao, estaba apenada, pero no podía evitarlo. Amaba a ese hombre desde que recordaba.

Y quizás era ese sentimiento lo que la obligaba a saber más acerca de que tan intima era la relación entre Hao y Anna. ¿Dormían juntos?... ¿se besaban o acariciaban cuando estaban a solas?. Había tantas interrogantes en su mente curiosa, preguntas que la consumían por dentro y cuya respuesta podía traer consigo el dolor, pero necesitaba saberlo...

**-Pues... si dormimos juntos y nos besamos, pero no es la gran cosa.**

**-Habla en serio?.**

**-Bueno, yo...**

Anna no pudo seguir, no sabía que responder.

¿Cómo podía negar que el contacto de las manos de Hao sobre su piel era una sensación hermosa y deliciosa: no podía. Trataba de pensar lo contrario, pero era inútil. Las caricias de ese hombre la hacían vibrar, y sus besos... dios, sus besos... la danza entre los labios del muchacho y los suyos era, era... algo que le encanta, aunque intentase negarlo y aparentara que no era así.

**-¡Besa muy bien!... si a eso te refieres...**

**-Aaahhh, no sabe cuantas veces he soñado con que él me bese. La envidio, señora Anna.**

**-Solo llámame Anna...**

**-Está bien... Anna.**

La pelirrosa terminó de cepillar el suave cabello de la rubia y estaba dispuesta a conversar un poco más con esa mujer, pero un par de golpes sobre la puerta de la habitación, la hicieron desistir.

Un joven de largos cabellos entró a la recamara; la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se enmarcó todavía más al ver a la bella mujer que tenía por esposa.

**-¿Qué pasa aquí?. Llevó más de treinta minutos esperándote, Anna...**- Hao giró el rostro, encontrándose con la tímida mirada que ya conocía. **-... ¿no estarán conspirando en contra mía, o si?**.

Asakura fijó toda su atención en su pareja, a quien atrapó entre sus brazos para robarle un beso tan fugaz que sus labios apenas y se tocaron. Aun así, el contacto provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Anna no hizo, ni dijo nada, no correspondió a los detalles de su esposo, en parte porque seguía con esa lucha interna de no sentir absolutamente nada por él, lucha en la que parecía estar perdiendo terreno. Además, no podía evitar sentirse culpable antes esos ojitos rosas que la miraban con tristeza; no era culpa suya el estar casada con Hao, pero tampoco lo era de Tamao por quererlo.

**-¿Nos vamos ya?.**

Kyouyama se liberó de los brazos de Hao; parecía ansiosa por salir de ahí.

Cenarían fuera, así que ya estaban retrasados.

Hao la tomó suavemente de la mano para caminar juntos, más la rubia se soltó de forma seca y fría, saliendo de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra; sabía que Tamamura los observaba con atención y eso la incomodaba.

Mientras que al joven Asakura le extrañó que su esposa reaccionara de ese modo, desde que vivían juntos las cosas parecían ir mejorando, hasta lo trataba con más confianza. Suspiró resignado, despidiéndose de la pelirrosa y saliendo tras de Anna.

Y ahí estaba ella, sola de pronto en la habitación que Hao y Anna compartían, la habitación donde todas las noches dormían juntos, entre esas cuatro paredes que presenciaban las caricias y los besos que se daban el uno al otro, donde conversaban de sus intimidades, brindándose confianza.

**-El lugar donde yo quisiera estar...**

Una sonrisa triste cruzó el rostro de Tamao, que se sentó al borde de la cama y elevó su mirada hasta el techo.

Suspiró resignada, esperaba que valiese la pena el sentirse así.

Un pequeño y sencillo besó bastó para que volviese a la realidad, el beso que Hao le robó a Anna...

No importaba que su relación no funcionara, lo que él sentía por ella no iba a cambiar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Igual y ni tiene caso mencionar esto... (de todas formas tardaré en actualizar, jeje). Pero en unos cuantos días seré sometida a una operación ocular, así que esta vez, seguro me atraso más de lo normal en la actualización... (y yo que queria subir el sig. capitulo más rápido esta vez, ni modo...). Pero aquí me tendran más o menos a mediados de mayo, total.**

Originalmente este capitulo no existía, es decir, se me ocurrió escribirlo y acomodarlo entre el capitulo anterior y el siguiente. Además, es la primera vez que escribo algo directamente en la PC y no a mano.

¿Tamao enamorada de Hao?... ¿Anna y la pelirrosa llevándose bien?…. Bueno, siempre he sido de la idea de que esas dos mujeres se llevan bien, que Tamao no sería capaz de interveniren la relación de la rubia y el castaño, y que la itako no es de las que se encela con facilidad, menos con una "amiga".

Sin más, me dispongo a contestar sus reviews...

**Darla Asakura** - Darllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... gracias por tus comentarios, yo feliz de que esta historia te este gustando. Solo que... las tuyas me gustan demasiado que hasta me desesperan, porque ya no sé quien quiero que se quede con Anna (enterrando el pasado), y por otro lado, no soporto que Hao haga sufrir a Anna (El amor se refleja en los ojos). Bueno, esto lo he dicho ya muchas veces, creo, pero bueno...

**Maeda Ai** - Tienes razón, los case muy rápido, pero es que yo me desespero si las cosas no van rápido en un fanfic, ya sabes como soy. Y como dices, Anna ya cayó ante los encantos de Hao, es que es Hao, si hubiese sido otro, pues...

**Leticia Margoth** - Gracias por tus review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, para el próximo, pues habrá más romance, muy tierno, según yo...

**Naomi Kobayashi** - Gracias... aquí esta un capitulo más que espero te haya gustado, a pesar de que no hay mucho romance, este cap muestra la confusión (o negación) de Anna, en cuanto a los sentimientos que tiene por Hao.

**Haru** - Amiga mía, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y sabes, creo que tienes razón, ahora que recuerdo esta es la primera vez que describo a Hao tan tierno, no sé porque lo hice así, pero me alegra que te guste.

**Aishiterumasu Hao** - Me da mucho gusto que te intereses en mis fanfics (y considerando que te gustan los HAOxANNA y que casi todas mis historias son sobre esta pareja, pues eso lo explica todo). Te agradezco tus comentarios y tu apoyo.

**Pan-nany11** - Bueno, el cambio en la actitud de Anna, pues... quien no se rinde ante los encantos de Hao?... y más si este es más tierno y considerado con ella (aunque creo que de hecho lo es en el anime, mira que permitirle a la itako ponerle una mano encima y no hacerle nada, le tiene bastante consideración). En cuanto a este capitulo, ojalá te haya gustado, no hay mucho avance, pero a mi me agradó la idea de que Anna y Tamao tuviesen... esa conversación.

**May sk** - Muchas gracias, de nuevo, amiga por tus comentarios. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, sé que no hay mucho romance, pero hay mucho a la imaginación a partir de esta conversación entre mujeres. Yo que más quisiera estar en un lugar de Anna TT, ni hablar. En verdad me halaga que pienses que los fics que escribo sobre HAOxANNA, son los mejores, trato de hacerlo en verdad, aunque muchas veces mi mente simplemente se bloquea, por ejemplo... estoy escribiendo otro fic UA sobre esta pareja y hay ocasiones en que prefiero dejar de escribir, porque lo que escribo no me gusta nada, nada. Pero con comentarios como los tuyos, dan ganas de esforzarse un poquito más, en serio. ARIGATOU.

**Raven Solitude** - Ojalá que tu PC ya este trabajando mejor, porque en verdad que es desesperante tener ganas de accesar a internet o simplemente usar el computador y no poder hacerlo. Jeje, que bueno que te guste la forma en que he descrito a Hao, porque a algunos parece no agradarles tanto la idea, y es que es medio difícil creer que ese hombre tan sexy y de poca paciencia, ahora sea más dulce, bueno, es un universo alterno al fin y al cabo.

**Anacari** - Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, créeme que tan sencillas palabras que me dedicas, me hacen sentir muy satisfecha con este fanfic.


	5. Y surgió el amor

**. El precio de tu amor .**

De: _Priss._

Capitulo IV: _"Y surgió el amor"_.

* * *

Corriendo, la llevaba de la mano para mostrarle algo que, según él, le encantaría. Ni siquiera esperó a saber su opinión, solo la tomó con suavidad para guiarla rápidamente a algún lugar de la mansión. 

_"Otro regalo"_. Pensó la rubia.

Desde que se casaron, Hao se había empeñado en obsequiarle todo tipo de presentes, joyas, ropa, objetos de colección y hasta animales de felpa. Era más que obvio que Asakura ya no sabía que hacer para que Anna le diese cualquier muestra de interés.

Kyouyama comenzaba a convencerse de que éste matrimonio no funcionaría, si bien le agradaba la compañía de su esposo y hasta consideraba los detalles que tenía con ella, inevitablemente aun sentía un poco de rencor por él... y es que las condiciones en que se dio su matrimonio no eran las mejores.

Más no sabía porque le estaba dando una oportunidad al muchacho.

**- Es aquí.**

La voz de su esposo la hizo olvidarse de todas sus dudas.

Se encontraban frente a una vieja puerta de fina madera, cubierta ligeramente por las enredaderas que crecían al rededor. Ese era uno de los inmensos jardines que adornaban la mansión, no tenía nada de nuevo e interesante para ella, después de todo, se pasaba gran parte del tiempo recorriendo dichos jardines, solo con la intención de distraerse, y debía admitirlo... para ocultarse de Hao.

El joven de largos cabellos empujó suavemente la puerta, permitiéndoles la entrada. Los ojos de Anna parecieron brillar con inusual intensidad.

**- ¡Es hermoso!.**

Y vaya que lo era, la naturaleza estaba en todo su esplendor, por lo que la rubia adivinó que el lugar se arreglaba constantemente.

Los diversos tipos de flores adornaban elegantemente con sus exquisitos colores mientras que el verde de los árboles se extendía por doquier, dando la impresión de un pequeño bosque.

**- Todas las flores que te he regalado... crecieron en éste lugar.**

La voz de su esposo la sacó del pequeño encanto en el que se vio envuelta.

Muchos hombres simplemente compran un ramo de flores y ya... pero que él mismo las escogiera antes de cortarlas, ese si era un detalle.

Se giró a verlo, Hao le sonreía sutilmente mientras se acerba más a ella, atreviéndose a deslizar suavemente sus manos por la estrecha cintura hasta rodearla para formar un abrazo, eliminando toda distancia que hubiese entre ellos, más aun, buscando los labios de la rubia, labios cubiertos por un pálido color rosa que lo invitaba a posarse sobre ellos... labios femeninos que lo recibieron sin ningún problema.

Sus bocas parecían sincronizarse a la perfección e incluso sus lenguas se habían entrelazado en bastantes ocasiones.

Un mes, tan solo un mes... ese era el tiempo que llevaban casados.

_"Recién casados"_. Mientras éste pensamiento ocupaba la mente de la rubia, el beso que Hao mantenía con ella, se estaba intensificando más y más.

Desde aquella noche, su noche de bodas... la noche en que no hicieron nada más que dormir abrazados, desde entonces Anna simplemente no podía, ni quería alejarse de Hao Asakura; de sus labios y caricias, de las hermosas palabras que él nunca olvidaba dedicarle, palabras de amor que la envolvían por completo haciendo que su corazón latiera emocionado.

Éste hombre le hizo conocer sentimientos y emociones que nunca tuvo por experiencia propia; sabía lo que sentía ahora por él, más no quería pensar mucho en ello. Y es que la forma en que se dio su relación, fue tan rápida y complicada que tenia miedo de lo que su corazón sintiera por él.

El joven de largos cabellos por fin liberó los labios de su esposa, al hacerlo, se dieron cuenta de que ahora yacían sobre el verde pasto, él sobre ella, de forma suave, admirando la belleza de la rubia. Esos lindos ojos negros que con indiferencia lo miraron por tanto tiempo y que ahora parecían verle con cierto cariño.

**- Lo siento, no quise...**

**- E-esta bien.**

Hao se puso de pie y casi de inmediato le ofreció su mano a la chica para ayudarle a levantarse, más ésta lo rechazó, no por desconfianza u obstinación, era solo que...

**- El lugar es hermoso... ¡quedémonos un rato más!.**

El muchacho no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente para luego sentarse detrás de Anna, quién se sonrojó y con justa razón, Hao rodeaba su cintura mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello, acercando su cuerpo al de ella.

Estaba ahí, sentada delante de aquel hombre, con las piernas de éste a los costados de las suyas, como aprisionándola ligeramente. Anna ni siquiera se movió, no hacían nada malo y mucho menos considerando que vivían juntos, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse un tanto incomoda.

Más la sensación del nerviosismo se vio opacada al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

**- ¿Te gusta?. En ese caso éste lugar será solo tuyo a partir de ahora.**

Le dijo y poco después sintió como el joven de largos cabellos depositaba un beso tranquilo sobre la piel de su hombro derecho.

**- A-a qué te refiere?.**

**- A que nadie más que tu podrá estar en éste lugar, claro con excepción del jardinero y yo.**

Sabía que él sonreía, no era necesario girarse para comprobar que así era.

Ambos guardaron silencio por largo rato, disfrutando de la quietud que reinaba en el lugar, pero sobretodo, de la mutua compañía; incluso Anna se dejó envolver por los brazos de Asakura, recargándose sobre el tibio pecho de éste hombre que tanto la confundía.

Y tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que el silencio fuese roto por la voz varonil del castaño.

**- Mi madre adoraba éste lugar... ella y yo, pasábamos mucho tiempo aquí¿sabes?.**

Sus palabras sonaban tristes, melancólicas y distantes, como si al estar ahí recordase viejas memorias.

**- En éste lugar me siento muy tranquilo, supongo que es porque a ella le gustaba, no lo sé...**

Lo escuchó de nuevo, y se dio cuenta no solo de la seriedad en el rostro del moreno, sino también de que por alguna razón sus palabras la entristecían a ella también.

¿Por qué le contaba esas cosas?. ¿Por qué le tenía tanta confianza?... no lo entendía.

Él siempre le hablaba de su vida, de su pasado; le decía que le gustaba y que no... también le hablaba sobre sus planes a futuro.

Pero ella no... Anna no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para hacerlo.

Pero era cierto, terminó por aceptar muchas cosas, algunas tan intimas y que incluso le gustaban... eran cosas como dormir juntos, besarse y acariciarse; comenzaba a verlo realmente como lo que era, como su esposo, se estaba acostumbrando a esa idea... y a él.

Incluso ya no le veía nada de malo a que él o ella, o ambos, anduviesen en ropa interior en la habitación que compartían; estar expuesta a su mirada y por su puesto él a la de ella... se le hacia tan normal.

De hecho, a los ojos de las demás personas si parecían un verdadero matrimonio; se veían bien juntos caminando de la mano, abrazados o besándose... Lo único que no hacían como pareja, era el amor... hacer el amor, solo eso.

De esta forma, su relación parecía más de novios que de casados. Ni siquiera tuvieron luna de miel, no tenía caso. A cambio de ello, Hao permaneció junto a ella todo este tiempo, haciendo a un lado los negocios para dedicarse a ella y solo a ella, a su esposa... a su Anna.

Quería conocerla, ganarse su confianza y su cariño, quería... que lo quisiera.

**-¿Por qué?...-** Cuestionó la rubia. **-... ¿Por qué haces todo esto?.-**

Él la observó; sus delgadas cejas se hallaban curveadas, más no tuvo tiempo de analizar su expresión, Kyouyama lo abrazó lentamente mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo.

**- Porque me importas, Anna, y quiero demostrártelo, eso es todo.**

Al escuchar esas palabras, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente; aun aferrada a él, se dejó envolver por ese aroma tan agradable y característico de Hao, una fragancia varonil, pero ligera, una fragancia que la invitaba a seguir abrazándolo al menos por un instante más.

Y le resultaba irónico, estúpido, el estarse acostumbrando a la compañía de este hombre. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo hubiese aceptado vivir en matrimonio con Hao?.

Le gustaba estar cerca de él, estar casada con él y... pensar en un romance con él.

Romance, amor, ciertamente eso era algo que aun le daba miedo; enamorarse de un hombre que la obligó a estar a su lado.

Inquieta con estos pensamientos, Anna fijó sus negros ojos sobre los del muchacho, sonrojándose al instante, la mirada de ese hombre era demasiado intensa, profunda e hipnotizante.

Sus bocas no tardaron en buscarse una a la otra, probándose y embriagándose con su aliento.

Y aquella caricia fue suficiente para que Anna se deshiciera de toda duda que su corazón todavía pudiese albergar.

Estaba segura... se había enamorado de este hombre, de Hao Asakura.

Continuará...

* * *

Para escribir la trama de este capitulo me base en la película "El jardín secreto". Se nota¿no?. Muy buena película, tan buena que hicieron un anime de ella. 

Hasta ahora he descrito a Hao como un hombre paciente, enamorado,incapaz de obligar a la rubia a hacer algo que no desea.

Disculpen, fumé de la más corriente .

El próximo capitulo describiré al castaño como el hombre ansioso y posesivo que es…. enamorado.

AHORA...

Disculpen la espera y Muchas gracias por la spalabras de aliento con respecto a la cirugia a la cual me someti. Todo esta muy bien y veo mucho más de lo que no recuerdohaber podido ver en toda mi vida. Ahoar si, a los reviews...

Reviews.

**Ire yamichii - **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por estar pendiente de mis fics, sé como es eso, gracias. Te diré, creo que ya hice sufrir a Tamao lo suficiente para esta historia, aunque mi intención no fue que sufriera, solo quería narrar una situación donde dos mujeres pueden estar interesadas (de algún modo) en el mismo hombre y hablar sincera y abiertamente de ello. y es que... ¿no han notado que los celos abundan en todos los fics?.

**Leticia Margoth - **No, no, no... no, no me hagas pensar en las cosas que pueden salir mal. Pero gracias, todo muy bien, aquí estoy y el fic también, jeje. Y bueno, decidí "regresar" hasta mayo, porque me prohibieron ver tv. y usar la PC., me aburrí horrible. Pero aquí esta este nuevo capitulo y espero que te guste mucho para que al menos, la espera haya valido la pena.

**Haru - **Que bueno que tenemos la misma impresión de la rosita, jeje. Y lo que pedías... la relación entre estos dos va mejorando y va a mejorar más, aunque no el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por tus deseos, si salí bien, y no, no dolió... aunque a una amiga que le hicieron la misma operación dijo que si le dolió, pero a mi, ni en lo más mínimo.

**Aishiterumasu Hao - **Tamao te cae mal, bueno, despreocúpate, que solo aparecerá una vez más y hasta eso, será para mejorar las cosas entre Hao y Anna, quienes por supuesto se quedaran juntos, demasiado. Y, al parecer cumplí tu petición, pues Anna si es más tierna con él, y aunque aun no avanzan más en su relación, ya lo harán.

**Emmyk - **Saludos, me alegra recibir otro review tuyo. Que bueno que el capitulo pasado te gustó y ojalá que este también, que por cierto, Anna ya esta más a gusto con Hao, que es lo que la mayoría quería leer. Y... las cosas se vienen más intensas, y muy intensas.

**Andrea Nefisto - **Gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi operación, que por cierto salió súper bien, se podría decir que ni se nota, jeje, pero veo mucho mejor, eso si. Bueno, si, Tamao sufre por un amor correspondido y ciertamente no voy a tratar más de ella, pues tengo la mala costumbre de no ir más allá de los personajes principales, pero bueno. De nuevo gracias y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

**Darla Asakura - **NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... no me hagas esto, actualiza por favor TT, que sinceramente, me la paso imaginando como será el "siguiente capitulo" de todos tus fics, de todos. ¿La operación, muy bonita, jeje, solo duró como 10 min., estaba nerviosa pero luego fue una experiencia, ehhh, interesante y muy grata, ahora ya veo mejor. También te operaran, bueno, como dice Yoh "ya veraz que todo saldrá bien". En cuanto a la edad, pues no estoy segura, yo tengo los 22 y es una edad adecuada, pero tengo amigas que se operaron desde los 20 y parece que están muy bien. Recomendaciones, pues no, no sé como cuales quieras, yo solo sé lo básico, ahora si que, solo lo que me dijeron. Yyyyy... TT, gracias por tus comentarios. También sufres por Tamao, bueno, es que tienes razón, siempre la hacemos sufrir, es que ella sufre porque quiere. ¿Lo que te prometí, yo?... qué?... nah, si me acuerdo, en cualquier "chancecito" te lo hago valido.

**Maeda Ai - **Por lo que veo, no te cae nada bien Tamao, y lo comprobé en tu anterior fic, pero bueno. TT, sssiiii, tu si me entiendes, concuerdo contigo, a veces, una situación ordinaria puede tornarse muy interesante, depende de como se le de forma. Prepárate, Maeda, porque te voy a dar gusto en unos cuantos capítulos más.

**Love Hao - **Gracias por tu interés en este fic, supongo que este capitulo te va a gustar (o te gustó) porque al parecer te gusta esta pareja tanto como a mi, jeje. Los haré sufrir un poquito, pero descuida, que la reconciliación será... muy buena.

**Raven Solitude - **Gracias por extrañarme TT... En cuanto a Tamao, la idea, como dije, se me vino de pronto y dije... bueno, es interesante. En mi operación salí bien, gracias. Bueno, espero contar con tu apoyo en los siguientes capítulos, bye.

**Pan-nany11 - **Tienes razón, en el anime, Anna no parece incomodarse con los sentimientos de Tamao hacia Yoh (a excepción de la vez que él salió de la cueva Yohmi y pedía degustar la comida de Tamao), pero como contraparte de esa ocasión, la vez que Yoh se fue a Estados Unidos, Anna le dio ánimos a la rosita para que le diera aquel...mm regalo. Gracias por tu apoyo y ojalá que este capitulo te guste, que eso aumentara mis ganas para seguir con esta historia.

**May sk - **Muchas gracias TT, yo feliz de tener más de 10 reviews tuyos, ya que esos serán más o menos los capítulos de este fic. Por mayoría de votos, creo que todos compadecen a Tamao, bueno; al principio no tenia pensado ni siquiera mencionar a la rosita en el fic, pero ya vez. Respecto a lo que mencionas, de que este cap. tiene un objetivo o explica algo, pues eso sería el porque Anna aceptó y no trató de hacer algo para evitar casarse con Hao, y bueno, más adelante, muy adelante, hablaré un poquito más sobre los padres de Anna y otras personas, aunque no mucho realmente. ¿Por qué siempre me haces ese tipo de halagos TT, de verdad te agradezco, como dicen "me hinchas el ego", esta bien, no importa que solo tu y yo pensemos eso de la mejor escritora de HAOxANNA, jeje. Cuídate.


	6. Celos, impaciencia y un amor que se va

**. El precio de tu amor .**

De: _Priss._

Capitulo IV: _Celos, impaciencia y un amor que se va._

* * *

**- No hablas en serio; ¿o si, Anna?.**

La mirada de la peliazul se fijó atenta sobre el sonrojado rostro de su amiga.

Le era difícil asimilarlo, pero la misma Kyouyama se lo había dicho... que estaba enamorada de su esposo, de Hao. Tendrían alrededor de cuatro meses y muchas cosas pudieron pasar durante ese lapso de tiempo, pero aun así...

Cuando todo éste problema se originó, Pilika fue testigo del miedo y de la furia que guardaba la rubia... ¿Cómo podía ahora decirle que era feliz al lado de Hao Asakura?; simplemente no la entendía.

**- Ya quita esa cara... te estoy diciendo la verdad y no creo que sea para tanto.**

Dijo tranquilamente la mujer de largos y rubios cabellos, antes de dar un sorbo al contenido de su copa.

Sus ojos negros se mostraban fríos y serios, pero brillantes e intensos. Miraba a su esposo que conversaba con un par de amigos suyos: Horo Horo y Len.

Anna suspiró aburrida; lo notaba entretenido, pero de cierta forma serio.

_"Ha de estar hablando de negocios"_. Pensó la rubia, luego revisó minuciosamente el lugar, una mansión repleta de la gente más importante y adinerada de la ciudad, Hao por supuesto estaba en la lista de honor.

Desde que recordaba, su padre asistía a ese tipo de fiestas y aunque ella era su única hija, nunca le interesó convivir con ese tipo de personas, tan frívolas, tan hipócritas, no!. Más de alguna forma Hao la convenció.

Anna curveó tristemente sus cejas, lo más seguro es que el moreno quisiera presumir su nuevo trofeo: ella.

**- Oye, Anna...-** De pronto, la voz de su peliazul amiga la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. ... **-Y... ¿tú y él ya, tu sabes...-**

Kyouyama la miró con el rostro envuelto en rojo, no tenía que analizar las palabras de Pilika para entender el rumbo y significado de su curiosidad.

No, a pesar de estar casados, Hao y ella aun no habían consumado su relación.

**- Dormimos juntos, pero...**

**- Pero...**

**- Ni siquiera me ha tocado; ¿contenta?.**

Anna desvió la mirada, no solo estaba avergonzada, la tristeza también podía verse reflejada en sus lindos ojos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía odio por Hao, de que se preocupaba por él, la rubia no pudo más que aceptar que estaba enamorada del muchacho. Y de la mano con ese amor venía el ferviente deseo de demostrarle sus sentimientos, más no se atrevía...

**- Descuida, Anna.-** Pilika la animaba mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la joven. ... **- Él prometió no obligarte; ¿no es así?.-**

La rubia solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo.

**- Entonces debes hablar con él.**

**- No lo haré.**

Las palabras de la peliazul no ayudaban de mucho a Anna. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles, ella se sentía insegura, no estaba lista, además... no tenía la certeza de que Hao la amase tanto como él decía, no le constaba.

No, prefería esperar un poco más de tiempo, solo eso.

* * *

**- ¡Maldición!; todavía me cuesta creer que Anna sea tu esposa.**

Se notaba la admiración en las palabras del joven peliazul; en su voz también se percibían la envidia, los celos, no era para menos... Horo Horo intentó varias veces convencer a Kyouyama de salir con él, más sus respuestas siempre fueron negativas, ni siquiera el hecho de que su hermana era la mejor amiga de la rubia, le otorgó alguna ventaja con ella.

**- Espera; ¿me estas diciendo que te gusta mi esposa?.**

La expresión de Hao se había vuelto seria. Celoso, esa palabra no alcanzaba a describirlo.

Horo ni se inmutó con el tono de voz de su compañero, ni siquiera el que tratara de calcinarlo con la simple mirada, fue suficiente para que apartara la mirada de esa bella mujer.

Anna era hermosa, la chica más bella que sus ojos hayan visto; y ahora, de lejos la miraba casi embelesado, el vestido negro que lucia se adhería a su cuerpo de forma sensual y el escote de la espalda le permitía una considerable visión de su suave y pálida piel.

Horo Horo la hubiese desnudado con la simple mirada, pero prefería pensar en otras cosas, no tenía caso si ella estaba con otro hombre.

**- ¿Gustarme?; ¡me encanta!.-** Mencionó entusiasmado. ... **-Pero descuida trato de hacerme a la idea de que esa mujer ya es tuya.-**

Los celos que reflejase el rostro del joven de largos cabellos, desapareció con las palabras del peliazul y Hao no pudo más que bajar la mirada, entreteniéndose con el fascinante piso de mármol.

**- No, te equivocas... solo la he besado.**

**- Bromeas... ¿verdad?. Por dios, una chica tan bella es tu esposa ¿y no le has hecho el amor?. ¿Eres gay o qué?... ¿por qué la desprecias?.**

Hao alzó la mirada para enfrentar al peliazul, luego posó sus ojos sobre Anna que conversaba con Pilika a unos cuantos metros lejos de él y sus amigos.

**- Porque la obligue a casarse conmigo.**

La voz del joven de largos cabellos sonó sería y tranquila, melancólica.

Si, la había obligado, porque no quería que ningún otro hombre se ganase el amor de esa maravillosa mujer. Pero obligarla a vivir con él era una cosa, no podía hacer que lo amase a la fuerza.

Desde el día de la boda se resignó a esperar hasta que la rubia le permitiese demostrarle cuán grandes eran sus sentimientos, pero ya se estaba cansando, se estaba aburriendo; el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos cada vez lo perturbaba más y ya no sabía como controlarse. Era cierto que su relación con la rubia había mejorado considerablemente, dormían juntos, se besaban la mayor parte del tiempo y Anna había dejado de tratarlo con la punta del pie. Se comportaban como pareja, como novios enamorados...

Pero eso no es suficiente.

Asakura no les dio los detalles del como logró obligarla a casarse con él, pero en cambio confesó lo difícil que era amarla y no tenerla. Sabía que esto pasaría, la rubia se lo advirtió poco antes de casarse con él. _"Seré tu esposa, más no tu mujer"._

**- ¿Por qué controlarte?.**

Una fría y arrogante voz por fin participaba en la conversación, el chico Tao miraba con fijeza al moreno.

Si la rubia ya era su esposa, Hao estaba en todo su derecho de tener relaciones con ella, después de todo, esa es una obligación en los matrimonios.

Las palabras del joven de ascendencia china le cayeron de golpe al muchacho de largos cabellos marrones. ¿Obligarla¡NO, se lo había prometido, que no harían nada que ella no quisiera. No obstante, no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría esperarla... no sabía.

**- Además, si yo fuera tú, no la perdería de vista un solo instante.**

Le dijo Len mientras posaba sus ojos ámbar sobre la rubia en cuestión, quien trataba de deshacerse de un par de chicos que insistían en bailar con ella.

Al ver la escena, Hao fue vencido por los celos, dirigiéndose de inmediato donde su esposa.

**- Por favor, preciosa, solo una pieza.**

La persistencia de los jóvenes ya incomodaba a Kyouyama, quien se negó de forma simple y fría al principio, más los intentos de estos muchachos la estaban haciendo perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Estaba a punto de gritarles que la dejaran en paz, pero...

**-¿Me disculpan?...-** La voz de Hao se escuchó de pronto. **-...Pero mi esposa y yo debemos retirarnos.-**

Las palabras del muchacho fueron tranquilas, más dicha tranquilidad solo disfrazaba los violentos celos que lo consumían.

Sujetó la mano de la mujer y, así como así, sin decir una sola palabra más, sin despedirse de sus compañeros o permitir que Anna se despidiese de Pilika, abandonaron el lugar.

* * *

Apenas llegaron a la casa, Hao se fue directo a su habitación, sin siquiera decir una sola palabra a su esposa, no hacia falta, de todos modos no hablaron en absoluto durante el camino a la mansión. 

La joven rubia llevaba alrededor de quince minutos parada justo frente a la puerta de la recamara que compartía con el muchacho.

_"Se habrá dormido ya?..."._ Pensaba la joven, es que no entendía porque Hao estaba tan frío y distante con ella, por lo general se portaba complaciente y atento.

_"¿Estará cansado?"._ Intentó creer que así era; Kyouyama suspiró resignada para poco después entrar en la habitación, pero apenas pudo dar un par de pasos en la oscuridad cuando unos fuertes brazos varoniles le rodearon la cintura.

Su esposo estaba justo de tras de ella, abrazándola mientras sus ansiosos labios se posaban sobre la pálida piel de su cuello. Se sentía tan bien tener la frágil figura de Anna entre sus brazos, demasiado bien, quizá por ello no tenía intenciones de soltarla durante toda la noche.

El calor dentro de la habitación aumentó de forma casi insoportable mientras la pasión del moreno lo llevaba a intensificar los besos y caricias.

**- Te deseo, Anna... no me hagas esperar más.**

Las palabras de Hao fueron un susurró que tocó sensualmente el oído de la joven.

Esas palabras producto de la conversación que hubiese tenido con Horo y Len, y que solo logró obsesionarlo más con la idea de tener a ésta mujer, la mujer que era su esposa, aquella a la que tanto quería... la misma que ahora temblaba nerviosamente bajo su abrazo.

**- E-espera un poco, Hao!.**

Anna se separó agitada; sabía perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones del muchacho y lo entendía, ella también lo deseaba, pero... aun no estaba segura de estar lista.

**- ¿Qué pasa, no me digas que aun me detestas?.**

**- Es que, es que aun no estoy lista, entiéndeme.**

**- No, entiéndeme tú a mi, estoy cansado de esperar una sola caricia tuya... ¿te es tan imposible amarme?.**

Anna quiso decírselo, que desde hace tiempo había logrado que se enamorase de él... más las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. No podía, no podía decírselo.

Sus negros ojos no pudieron sostener la pesada mirada de su esposo y cayeron hasta posarse entristecidos sobre el piso.

El heredero Asakura ya no pudo contenerse, y permitió que la furia y los celos lo cegaran por completo, quien sin decir una palabra más, fue directo a la puerta de la recamara dispuesto a salir y no regresar.

**- Espera; ¿a dónde vas?.**

**- Estoy harto. Iré a buscar lo que tú no me das.**

Los ojos de Kyouyama se dilataron perdiendo su negro color.

Estaba herida, las palabras de su esposo la lastimaron, hundiéndola en la tristeza y la decepción; nunca imaginó que simples frases dichas por un hombre le fuesen a provocar tanto dolor

Al ver como Hao se iba hecho una furia y azotando la puerta, Anna le gritó que era un idiota, perfectamente segura de que sus palabras fueron escuchadas, quizá también pudo notar el tono de tristeza y dolor que las acompañaba, pero no importaba...

Mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas, la rubia se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriendo sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que comenzaron a derramar incontenibles lagrimas dedicadas a aquel hombre de largos cabellos.

La mujer quedó sola entre la oscuridad que reinaba la habitación, llorando la ausencia de su esposo, llorando... porque no sabía si él iba a volver.

Fue hasta entonces que Anna se dio cuenta de lo importante que Hao era para ella.

Continuará...

* * *

No seas cruel, Hao. 

Por fin, un Hao celoso, ansioso, desesperado y…. necesitado 0.0. Los he separado, pero…. no durará mucho. Y Anna, el orgullo no la deja entregarse; en cambio, yo hasta le rogaría de rodillas a Hao por que me haga…. ustedes me entienden; ¿verdad? .

Antes de contestar sus reviews, quiero agradecerles su apoyo, gracias a su interés por la historia, ésta está a un par de reviews de alcanzar al fic "Lo que te unió a mi" y a diez del titulado "AMOR: Consecuencía de una decisión ajena". Con esto se está haciendo realidad una especie de "deseo" que he tenido cada vez que escribo un fanfiction de larga duración, superar al anterior, y con este, sería la segunda vez que lo hago, pero todo es gracias a ustedes, mis queridos lectores. Por todo lo anterior... LES AGRADESCO MUCHÍSIMO SU APOYO, ya que, no vamos ni a la mitad, y el fic ya alcanzó los 60 reviews.  
ARIGATOU.

Reviews.

**Pan-nany11** - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Ojalá los siguientes capítulos también te gusten, mmmm, pues si habrá romance en todos ellos. En cuanto a las distintas facetas de Hao, pues si habrá un poco de eso, un Hao que sufre, apasionado (en este capitulo se enfureció, realmente). Gracias por tus buenos deseos para lo de mi operación, ya pasó algo de tiempo, pero se agradece n los buenos deseos.

**Emmyk** - Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias. Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, pues en lo personal, no es de mis favoritos, y en este fic, hay alrededor de 5 capítulos con los que no quede muy conforme y el anterior es uno de ellos. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, jeje.

**Aishiterumasu hao** - Jeje, vaya reacción la tuya, yo reacciono igual cuando un fic me gusta mucho (y no es mío 0.0). Lo que pides, o mejor dicho, ordenas, te será cumplido en el siguiente capitulo, que espero te guste. En cuanto a lo del jardín, gracias, necesitaba saber si a alguien le había gustado ese detalle.

**Haru** - Aquí el capitulo que esperabas, amiga, ojalá te guste. Ya sabes, así soy yo de romántica, jeje. Cuídate y agradezco mucho que sigas interesada en este fanfic.

**Andrea Nefisto** - Yo también adoro a Hao... es mi dios del fuego. Y sabes, me parece que has dicho algo que es muy cierto, y que me pasa igual, no importa como le cambiemos la personalidad a este galanazo, si es malo o bueno, romántico o indiferente y hasta satánico, lo amamos por el simple hecho de ser Hao... wow. Hablando sobre Maeda Ai, es cierto que me ha contagiado un poco (aunque no sé quien contagio a quien, porque sinceramente soy ciega y fiel seguidora de todo tipo de lemon), pero no te creas, que aunque si habrá lemon y más de lo que acostumbro poner en mis fics, Maeda solo me deja reviews porque somos amigas de uuuuuuu, y sé que a veces muchas ganas no tiene (lo sé, no lo niegues), pero bueno.

**Leticia Margoth** - Saludos. Jeje, es verdad, Anna, finalmente, cayó. He aquí el Hao celoso, desesperado por tener a Anna. ¿Cual es la parte negativa aquí para ella, pues que al negarse (estando en todo su derecho), Hao se harta y la deja, una decisión tonta y de la que se arrepiente poco después. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo y los que le siguen. Suerte con el ruso.

**Selenne Kiev** - Haber si puedo aclarar tus dudas y resumirte lo que va de la historia en unas pocas líneas... (1) Hao se obsesiona tanto con Anna, que la obliga a casarse con él. (2) Anna no lo impide porque hizo una promesa de casarse con el hombre que su padre eligiese para ella y su padre, Fausto, eligió a Hao. (3) Hao la ama, pero Anna sigue rechazándolo pues esta dolida y humillada por la forma en que Hao la obligó a casarse con él, aunque, muy a pesar suyo, ya comienza a sentir algo por el castaño. (4) Hao insiste tanto y es tan detallista y respetuoso con ella, sin mencionar la convivencia diaria, que Anna termina enamorándose de él. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, o el revoltijo que inconscientemente he creado en ti... ojalá este nuevo capitulo también te guste.

**Darla Asakura** - TT, si, he creado a un Hao dulce, cuanto lo siento... sé que a muchos les gusta un Hao así, pero extraño al sádico, malévolo y satánico, jeje. Mmmm, pan de dulce de Hao, que delicia 0¬0. Me alegra que lo que te prometí, te haya gustado, y estoy pensando en enviarte uno más, pero esta vez, para que me ayudes con tu sincera opinión, pues la necesito urgentemente. Sobre tus fics... yo estoy muy desesperada porque no has actualizado y yo quiero leer lo que viene, de TODAS tus historias, en especial de los fics "Enterrando el pasado" y "El amor se refleja en los ojos". Ya no me tortures más y actualízalos, please TT. De Tamao, en cual fic, me imagino que es en "El amor se refleja en los ojos", si es en ese, pues me sorprendió realmente, pero supongo que tienes una buena razón para ello. Y solo me resta decirte, que yo creo que eres una mejor autora que yo.

**Maeda Ai** - Oh, ya sabes que soy romántica y me encantan las historias plagadas de romance, palabras bonitas y finales felices '. Tu, tranquila, que tu deseo será concedido, tus deseos son or... nah, estoy loca¡dios mío¿qué me pasa?... Pero si, habrá lemon y bastante, como tres capítulos, así que, se feliz... y paciente.

**Yami Anna** - Gracias por interesarte en esta historia; realmente espero que vaya bien, pues es hasta ahora, mi mejor fic, al menos el que más ha gustado a los lectores. Ojalá puedas seguir leyéndolo y me des tu opinión.

**Raven Solitude** - Es verdad, esta vez hice a un Hao bastante tierno, no sé si disculparme o no, ya que es medio raro leer sobre un Hao que derrame miel, pero bueno. "El jardín secreto", que por cierto lo proyectaron la semana pasada por tv. mexicana, es una historia que me gustó mucho (tanto la peli como el anime, la verdad, ni a cual irle). Agradezco mucho tus comentarios, aunque en lo personal, a mi me gusta muchísimo el fanfic que estas escribiendo, ojalá lo actualices pronto, pues me quede con la espinita de que Anna ya es la pareja de Yoh, y el pobrecito Hao... no TT. Cuídate.

**Kachy** - Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que haces, tanto del fanfic así como de mi estilo de redacción. aquí te dejo al continuación y ojalá te siga gustando la historia.

**Yami anna** - Pues aquí esta el capitulo que esperabas, ojalá te haya gustado. Disculpa si no puedo escribirte a tu mail, pero por lo general solo ingreso a la red para subir mis fics, bajar unos cuantos y adiós hasta un par de semanas después 0.0. Para actualizar por lo general me tardo un mes, este iba a ser una excepción, pero igual, preferí subir un nuevo fic que otro capitulo, jeje.

**May sk** - Creí que no dejarías review TT. Pero que bueno que me mandas tus comentarios, que por lo que leo, te gustó mucho el cap. anterior, ojalá que este también. Como veráz hubo un conflicto entre estos dos (Hao, como pensabas, metió la pata). AGRADEZCO MUCHO TU ENTUSIASMO. Jeje, en cuanto a mi operación, despreocupate, estoy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, (ya sabes, el miedo y el no saber de que se trata). Mi edad... si, estoy vieja, pero yo me siento de 16, jeje. Aquí la actualización, pocos días después de tu review. Cuidate.

* * *

**Capitulo V:** _Las promesas rotas; Cuatro días sin ti._

Cada minuto, cada día sin el otro resulta ser doloroso para ambos. Ella solo vive sumida en la tristeza y él... en los recuerdos, rendido ante su conciencia, teniendo que aceptarque desde que conoció a la mujer de dorados cabellos, solo la hahecho sufir.

* * *


	7. Cuatro días sin ti, las promesas rotas

**. El precio de tu amor .**

De: **_Priss._**

Capitulo VI: _Cuatro días sin ti; las promesas rotas._

* * *

El cielo se hallaba nublado este día, grisáceo, mientras era invadido por constantes destellos instantáneos y el agua caía incesante una y otra vez. 

Todo el santo día estuvo lloviendo, y ella... de igual forma se mantuvo, los tristes ojos negros contemplando cada gota de agua al caer; llovía allá afuera...

**Y aquí también, un poco más... sin ti, Hao.**

La joven rubia recargó la cabeza sobre el frío y húmedo vidrio de la ventana, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba lentamente por una de sus mejillas.

Cuatro días han pasado desde que se fue, desde que pelearon; cuatro días que Anna esta aquí, sentada al borde de la ventana con la esperanza de verlo llegar; cuatro días sin probar un solo bocado, apetito simplemente no ha tenido; cuatro dolorosas noches ha tenido que dormir sola, comprendiendo la falta que le hace el calor del joven de largos cabellos, de Hao.

**Cuatro días y aun no sé nada de ti.**

Se preguntaba donde estaba, si estaría con alguna o varias mujeres.

¿Qué estaría haciendo¿pensaría en ella?... ¿regresaría?.

Cada pregunta le dolía, un dolor que la ahogaba con desesperación. Hacia tiempo que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, aun así...

**No creí que tu compañía me fuera tan necesaria...**

Anna se ahogó en la tristeza y la soledad, llorando nuevamente por el hombre que tantos problemas le había causado, aquel al que alguna vez llegó a odiar y que ahora... le hacia tanta falta, aquel hombre al que extrañaba inmensamente.

Tanto era el dolor en su corazón, que la rubia ni siquiera se percató de que una chica de rosados cabellos la miraba tristemente desde la puerta entreabierta. Tamao sabía muy bien lo difícil que debía ser para Kyouyama; le infundía tanta tristeza el verla tan vulnerable y sin ánimos de hacer nada más que mirar por la ventana, no podía soportar seguir viéndola así...

**Tengo que decírselo.**

Con cuidado cerró la puerta, dispuesta a devolverle el brillo a los ojos negros de Anna Kyouyama, aunque eso significase que el hombre al que tanto quería se le fuese de las manos, que se le acabasen todas las esperanzas con él.

No importaba, con tal de que esos dos obstinados y orgullosos estuviesen juntos.

* * *

Sus profundos ojos se mantenían perdidos en el fascinante techo del lugar. 

Tratando de olvidarse al menos por un momento de la bella mujer rubia, intentó dormir, más fue inútil... Por más que quería, el recuerdo de su esposa no lo había dejado tranquilo un solo instante desde, desde...

**Desde que la dejé.**

Recordaba sus propias palabras:

_"Buscaré lo que tu te niegas a darme"_.

Y así lo hizo. No tardó mucho en reunirse con Marion, una antigua novia; estaba dispuesto a serle infiel a Anna, pero justo cuando besó los labios de la otra joven, el rostro de Kyouyama apareció en sus recuerdos, atormentándolo.

No pudo hacerlo en aquella ocasión, y aunque lo intentó muchas otras, de nada sirvió. Siempre era lo mismo... veía los lindos ojos negros de la rubia en los de otra mujer, creía que los besos y caricias eran de ella, más al darse cuenta de que así no era, la sensación de un balde de agua helada lo hacia detenerse.

No podía, no podía estar con una mujer que fuera Anna, SU Anna.

Y aquí estaba ahora, escuchando la incesante lluvia, como las gotas se estrellaban en el vidrio del ventanal.

**Anna, yo... ahh!...**

Suspiró cansado.

Deseaba tanto estar con ella, besar sus pálidos y suaves labios, estrecharla con fuerza sin intención alguna de liberarla de la prisión de su abrazo, acariciar sus rubios cabellos mientras se perdía en el exquisito aroma de su frágil cuerpo y que sus blancas manos le acariciasen el rostro.

**Fui un estúpido.**

Se reprochó en voz alta.

Los besos y caricias que mantenía con la chica habían ido aumentando conforme transcurría el tiempo.

**Si tan solo hubiese sido más paciente.**

¿Qué le costaba esperar un poco más?.

Con tal de tener a tan hermosa mujer a su lado, una mujer a la que tanto amaba, pues... la espera bien valía la pena.

¿Qué importaba si nunca consumaban su matrimonio, con tenerla junto a él era suficiente.

Pero no!. Los malditos e infundados celos; solo a Hao se le ocurría hacer caso a las estúpidas suposiciones de Len Tao.

Claro que Horo Horo era un buen ejemplo de dichas suposiciones.

Era de esperar que una mujer tan hermosa como lo es Anna, no le fuera indiferente a los demás hombres, no obstante...

**Esa no era razón para desesperarme y querer obligarla a hacer el amor conmigo.**

Después de todo, se le había olvidado que Kyouyama no era el tipo de chica que se involucra con un hombre nada más porque si. La prueba estaba en que nunca hizo caso a las peticiones de Hao y, por lo que sabía, tampoco a las de otros hombres.

**Te necesito, Anna.**

Las palabras del muchacho se perdieron en la soledad de la habitación.

¿De que le servían?. Ahora la joven ya tenía razones suficientes para pedirle el divorcio y si eso sucedía, él no podría negarse... después de todo, rompió tantas promesas.

Primero, quiso obligarla a hacer algo que ella no deseaba, además... con este ya eran cuatro días sin demostrarle sus sentimientos.

**Y como ella no me ama supongo que el divorcio será lo primero que me pida cuando la vea...**

Asakura cerró los ojos mientras volvía a suspirar con desgano y resignación. Apagó el televisor al que no le había puesto la atención más mínima.

Regresaría a casa, aunque bien sabía que era muy probable que la rubia no lo quisiera ver.

Justo cuando se acomodaba la camisa y la corbata, el timbre del departamento sonó insistente, seguido por varios y desesperados golpes sobre la puerta.

**Joven Hao, por favor abra... soy Tamao.**

Apenas escuchó la voz de la chica de rosados cabellos, el muchacho se apresuró hasta la puerta; por alguna razón, el hecho de que Tamao Tamamura estuviese ahí no podía significar nada bueno.

Abrió la puerta tan desesperado que la joven se asustó sin remedio.

**¿Qué pasa?...** -Preguntó con clara preocupación mientras posaba las manos sobre los hombros de la pelirosa, sacudiéndola levemente.- **...Y Anna?...**

**E-estoy muy preocupada... desde que usted se fue, la señorita Anna no ha salido de su habitación, no ha comido nada, ni siquiera ha dicho una sola palabra. Se la pasa sentada al borde de la ventana en espera de verlo llegar, y yo... yo ya no sé que hacer... joven Hao, tiene que regresar.**

Los ojos del Asakura perdieron el color con la sorpresa; cada palabra de Tamao fue una dolorosa punzada al pecho del joven de largos cabellos, y las preocupadas lágrimas de la chica no ayudaban mucho.

Entonces, de la nada, la imagen de la triste expresión en el rostro de Anna lo torturó todavía más. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta, la había lastimado con sus palabras, y ahora seguía sufriendo por él.

Hao no esperó un solo segundo, hizo a la chica a un lado y se dirigió de inmediato donde la rubia.

_"Desde que la conocí no he hecho más que lastimarla... soy un imbécil."_

Con esto en mente, salió del edificio y subió a su auto seguido por la chica de rosados cabellos. Solo pensaba en ver a su Anna, nada más le importaba.

* * *

Subió agitadamente las escaleras; los pocos minutos que tardó en llegar a la mansión fueron los más eternos de su vida. 

Aun desesperado, tocó la puerta de su habitación, pidiéndole a la rubia que lo dejase entrar, más no hubo respuesta. No pudo esperar más y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la peor escena de las que hubiese imaginado.

Kyouyama yacía de rodillas sobre el piso, recargada sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida en la nada, como si sus pensamientos estuviesen muy, muy lejos de ahí en ese momento.

**Anna, yo...**

Le susurró intranquilo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos, más la joven rubia parecía estar desconectada del mundo; sumida en su dolor, ni siquiera se había percatado de que su esposo estaba ahí, con ella.

La preocupación embargó al moreno, ella estaba tan distante y lo peor era que sus ojos demostraban que había estado llorando por largo rato, aun algunas cálidas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus rojas mejillas.

**Anna, mírame!...**

Esa voz... sus recuerdos le estaban jugando dolorosas bromas pesadas.

Con sus ojos buscaba al dueño de aquella voz, segura de que sería traicionada por sus sentimientos, más no fue así... Hao estaba allí, junto a ella, abrazándola, en verdad era él. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas volviesen a emerger insistentes.

El muchacho suavizó la mirada, no era común ver a su esposa llorar y menos de esa forma tan intensa y dolorosa.

_"Sin darme cuenta la he lastimado, nunca quise eso..."._ Asakura se reprochó a si mismo. ¿Qué clase de hombre podía ser, si le había hecho daño a la mujer que amaba?.

Ver la tristeza en los hermosos ojos negros de su amada fue suficiente para decidirse a dejarla libre. Pero no esperaba la reacción de Anna...

**Hao...**

Apenas se convenció de que él en verdad estaba ahí, que no era una simple y falsa ilusión como todas las demás, Anna se arrojó a sus brazos, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a aquel hombre, ese al que tanto había extrañado en estos días.

Lo besó inesperadamente, llenando de incontables y desesperados besos el sorprendido rostro del joven de morena piel.

**Eres un idiota, egoísta, imbécil, desgraciado...**

Le insultó, todos los insultos que se sabía, más esas palabras fueron dichas con infinita felicidad, felicidad al tenerlo con ella.

**Estúpido... te odio, te detesto... pero te extrañé, te esperé por mucho, mucho tiempo... porque te quiero, te adoro, te amo, Hao.**

Le confesó, mientras lo besaba desesperada y feliz.

Cada palabra que la rubia le dedicaba fue una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza para Hao. Ella lo amaba y no entendía porque, pero así era. Sin embargo eso significaba que la había hecho sufrir mucho más de lo que pensó.

**Anna, yo... lo siento tanto.**

Le dijo él, alejándola un poco de si para mirarla directo a los ojos.

**No, yo... debí ceder hace tiempo y...**

**¿De que demonios estas hablando?...**

El grito de Asakura confundió a la rubia.

¿Cómo podía culparse a si misma, habiendo sido él el causante de todos y cada uno de los problemas que habían tenido.

**Te amo, y si acostarme contigo es la forma de que no te vayas de mi lado, entonces...**

**No, no, no... no quiero que te sientas obligada. Solo quiero, quiero que empecemos desde cero.**

Anna lo miró sorprendida. Comenzar de nuevo le haría muy bien a ambos, pero le resultaba increíble que la idea viniera de él, de Hao. Más la chica no dijo nada, su pequeña sonrisa y el brillo de felicidad en sus negros ojos fueron la respuesta que esperaba el muchacho; más que suficiente para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas sin pretender soltarla de nuevo... ya no más.

Desde la puerta a medio cerrar, una figura los observaba; sentía una ligera tristeza, el hombre al que siempre quiso sostenía en brazos a otra mujer... como desearía ser ella a quien Hao abrazaba.

Más la felicidad des esos dos la hizo sonreír suavemente, no podía evitarlo, ambos le preocupaban de cierta manera. Era evidente que se necesitaban el uno al otro y prefería verlos así a que sufrieran estando alejados.

Con sumo cuidado, Tamao cerró completamente la puerta, dejando así a los dos enamorados disfrutar de la compañía mutua en la tranquila intimidad.

Anna y Hao seguían besándose, ahora de una forma más lenta y suave... con amor.

Sin esperar más, el joven de largos cabellos tomó a su esposa entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta la cama y recostándola cuidadosamente sobre esta; la miró con completa atención y devoción.

**Me hizo tanta falta sentirte entre mis brazos.**

Le dijo poco antes de recostarse a su lado y probar nuevamente el sabor de sus suaves labios.

**Hao... quiero estar contigo, no quiero perderte.**

**Shuu... no hablemos de eso ahora¿de acuerdo?.**

**Pero, es que yo...**

La rubia no pudo seguir, los labios del moreno la callaron dulcemente, ahogándola en un beso que ninguno de los quería romper.

Fue un cálido y largo beso que pareció arrullarla con magia pues poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, cayendo en un tranquilo sueño como no lo había tenido en los últimos cuatro días.

Anna terminó dormida entre los brazos de su esposo; su semblante de felicidad... se sentía completa.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Lo siento, no soporte separarlos por mucho tiempo . 

Y Cupido Tamao salió al rescate; es que la chica se me hace muy tierna, además de que respeta a

Anna tanto en el manga como en el anime, no es capaz de traicionarla y meterse con los hombres Asakura, pues.

Y esto sigue, mucho, mucho amor y después… lemon. generales.

Estaba muy preocupada, pues el capitulo anterior era el #5, y yo le puse #4, creí que alguien se daría cuenta, pero nadie comentó al respecto, supongo que pasó desapercibido, me relaja...

También quiero comentarles que ya se viene el LEMON, para los capítulos 8 y 9, y uno más poco después, así que prepárense, aunque, supongo que es algo que algunos de ustedes ya quieren leer, jeje.

Y por último, esta historia ya esta terminada, POR FIN... este fic me llevó poco más de un año escribirlo, solo como dato, lo comencé el 8 de MARZO de 2004 y lo terminé apenas el 31 de MAYO DE 2005. Aunque solo he pasado al computador hasta el cap. 8 (primero escribo a mano), quien sabe cuanto me tarde en pasar el resto de los capítulos TT.

Peor basta de pequeñeces, y pasemos a los reviews...

**Emmyk** - Aquí la continuación. Se nota que esta historia te esta gustando y yo solo espero que este capitulo, así como los demás, también te guste. De los reviews, yo también estoy feliz, muchísimo, pero más que nada porque la gran mayoría me ha dicho que este fic les gusta, como tu, por ejemplo, que siempre me dejas reviews, gracias, que felicidad TT.

**Leticia Margoth** - Te emocionaste al ver que actualice TT , sé lo que se siente, es increíble la sensación de saber que hay personas que reaccionan así con mis fics, no tengo palabras... los CELOS, a veces son muy lindos, en especial después de la reconciliación, jeje. De Anna, si orgullosa, pero estaba resentida, pero ya se le quitó, o... ¿se lo quite?. El pequeño fragmento del siguiente capitulo, o sea este, se me ocurrió de pronto, me dije, hay que dejarlos más "picados", jeje. Lo sé, soy muy linda (que modesta), pero lo hago en respuesta a sus reviews, que de verdad, me emociono cada vez que recibo cada uno, wow, casi como cuando ustedes ven que actualizo '. Como ves, Hao quiere tanto a la rubia que no pudo serle infiel, ni modo, así es cuando se esta estúpidamente enamorado, jeje, yo también hubiese querido que Hao estuviese conmigo... Ojalá este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado y aprovecho para agradecerte por enviar reviews en todos los capítulos, muchas gracias... TT.

**Haru** - Ahhhh, Haru!... gracias TT. Bueno, como ves, tenías razón, Hao no pudo lastimar a la rubia, bueno, me refiero a que no le fue infiel, porque a fin de cuentas si la hizo sufrir. Oye, no has subido nuevas imágenes en tu pagina TT... por qué?.

**Kibun No Tenshi** - Has leído todos mis fics HxA, vaya, pues si son bastantitos, no te aburriste, jeje. La pareja parece ser muy popular, yo diría que la segunda después de la pareja oficial y es que se ven realmente bien juntos. Agradezco mucho tus comentarios, ojalá este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Aishiterumasu hao** - Mala yo, pero si yo no la deje, fue Hao. Jaja, bueno, esto pasó, en parte, porque Anna no podía decirle que ya lo quería, pero eso ya quedó solucionado en este capitulo, no resistí separarlo por mucho tiempo, simplemente no puedo, me encanta hacer sufrir a Hao, a Yoh ni se diga, pero a Anna, no sé, simplemente no puedo. Bueno, espero te guste este capitulo, yo creo que si, pero quiero saberlo.

**Darla Asakura** - DARLA TT... gracias por acordarte de mi. Bueno, yo también adoro a Hao, tan malo, perverso, satánico, sádico, lo adoro, lo amo, creo que soy masoquista, y con ese look punk que le dieron en un capitulo, al puro estilo Tatsuo de Akira... ahhhhhhhh, suspiro enamorada. OK, ya, olvidemos eso. Bueno, hablando de Anna, toma en cuenta que Hao la humilló al "adquirirla", por eso no podía decirle nada, al principio se negaba, después vino la inseguridad y por último el miedo, pero al dejarla Hao, le di un empujoncito. Yo feliz con el capitulo 14 de tu fic... me encantó y cada vez estoy más "picada" con esa historia y ansiosa con las otras, desesperada por leer lo que se viene, por favor, no tardes más. Luego te mandó lo que te mencione. Por último... tú eres mejor!.

**Princess Nausicaa** - Jajaja, tienes razón, Hao ya estaba muy necesitado, claro, de sexo, pero más que nada de Anna... de amor, ah, que romántica soy. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, yo supongo que si, porque las cosas ya se están arreglando... GRACIAS.

**Amaltea-Sibila** - Estoy de acuerdo contigo, los hombres nunca se pueden esperar y siempre presionan. Sabes, diste en el clavo, lo que Hao le dijo a la rubia fue bastante fuerte, algo muy delicado que te hace sufrir mucho cuando viene de la persona que quieres... hay, que dolor. Tu si comprendes a Annita. Aquí la continuación, ojalá te haya gustado.

**Yami** - Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también, ya que siento que fue algo meloso y dramático, muy exagerado, así lo siento yo, pero no sé.

**LiliTao** - Pues has un fic, simplemente anímate... Agradezco tus comentarios, de veras se siente bien bonito leer cosas así TT. La historia todavía tiene un poco más, espero que sigas interesada en el.

**Maeda Ai** - Lo de Horo va dedicado a ti, ese pedacito lo hice pensando en ti, y es que es una especie de compensación por no hacer todavía el fic lemon de esa pareja que te prometí, o que más bien me ganaste en una apuesta, peor bueno. BRUJA, jaja, es que pareces profeta, se feliz porque ya se viene el lemon, tu paciente, ya falta poco...

**Andrea Nefisto** - Nosotras, pervertidas?. Bueno, Maeda, yo creo que si, pero YOOOO, es solo porque se trata de Hao-kun, que lo adoro e igual envidió a Anna por tenerlo a sus pies (que no!). Jaja, no, Hao no se sufrirá de ninguna enfermedad de contagio sexual, porque no estuvo con nadie... tanto para nada, pues, disculpen las molestias. Ojalá este capitulo te haya gustado, si eres de las que querían que Anna no sufriera, yo creo que si.

**Katsu** - Gracias, gracias, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, pues por lo que veo, no cumplí mucho con lo que tu esperabas del fic. Que eso de que Hao le pedía el divorcio a Anna, es una idea muy buena que hubiese dado mucho material parta este fic...más orgullo y hasta la misma Anna hubiese cedido un poco, y claro, como dices, con tal de que el castaño desistiera del divorcio, entrar a la habitación en la penumbra de la noche y... entregarse a él, vaya... hubiese sido buenísimo, pero bueno. Espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado, de todas formas te prometo mucho romance, demasiado para lo que estoy acostumbrada.

**Selenne Kiev** - Agradezco mucho tus comentarios; como verás, no pude alejarlos por más de un capitulo, no puedo, me siento mal. Ya viene el lemon, no te preocupes.

**LOVE HAO** - Leíste varias veces el capitulo anterior, vaya, te agradezco, ya que es precisamente lo que hago cuando un fic me gusta muchísimo, que feliz. Jeje, ya somos muchas las que no podemos resistirnos a Hao, pero vamos, es Anna y con su carácter, pues ya vez, además, es por eso que Hao la quiere tanto, por difícil, que no!. Yo también quiero un Hao TT.

**May sk** - Me sonrojo con tus comentarios, GRACIAS. También quisiera que el HxA fuese una pareja oficial, o que el triangulo amoroso fuera más marcado de lo que es en el anime, no sé, Anna como que no le hace mucho caso al pobre de Hao TT. Gracias, esperare ansiosa cada review, que serán como 12, jeje. Tienes razón, no hay mucho que leer por aquí, o bueno, si lo hay, solo que, al menos en mi caso, tienen una trama que no me llama la atención, más que nada por las parejas, pero igual y hay algo muy bueno que no he podido descubrir por no animarme a leer. Bueno, ojalá que este capitulo te haya gustado, en lo personal me pareció un tanto dramático, pero quien sabe...

* * *

Siguiente capitulo:

**Capitulo VII: _Reconciliación: la luna de miel tardía._**

Y parecieron por fin reconciliarse. En realidad ninguno de los dos hubiese podido soportar el estar separados por más tiempo. Luego, una idea les vino a la mente… se irían, solos ella, él y su amor; disfrutarían de la luna de miel que no pudieron tener cuando recién se casaron.

* * *


	8. Reconciliación: la luna de miel tardía

**. El precio de tu amor .**

De: Priss. 

Capitulo VII: _Reconciliación: la luna de miel tardía_.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad, como si las horas que durmió no hubiesen sido suficientes.

Por entre las persianas, delgados hálitos lograban entrar en la habitación; Anna estaba tranquila.

Deslizó su mano por la longitud de la cama, buscando algo, o mejor dicho…. alguien, pero ese alguien no se hallaba en su lugar en el lecho, junto a ella. Inquieta, se levantó de golpe. ¿A caso no durmió con ella?.

_" Pero… si recuerdo sus besos; la fuerza de sus brazos que me rodearon por largas horas"._

Pensaba la chica, recordando los detalles que, creía, sucedieron hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

Su mirada se tornó triste y decepcionada.

**-Un sueño.**

Susurró. A nadie, para si misma.

Deseaba tanto estar con él, con Hao, que seguramente todo aquello no fueron más que simples fantasías y sueños.

Aquel pensamiento resultaba doloroso; Anna abrazó las finas sábanas mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con emerger de sus negros ojos; por más que se forzaba a retenerlas, le resultaba tan difícil….

Extrañaba al hombre de piel bronceada y largos cabellos castaños….

**-Hao!….**

**-Anna.**

Escuchó una traviesa voz muy varonil entonando su nombre, conocía dicha voz, le gustaba. La rubia giró el rostro….

Su esposo, ahí estaba él, de pie junto al ventanal, admirándola con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana mecía sensualmente sus largos cabellos marrones.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron sin poder apartarse ya; más la expresión de Kyouyama reflejaba tristeza y confusión, no quería que esto fuera una mentira, una mala jugada de su mente, o peor aun, quizás él estaba aquí tan solo para echarle en cara que se había revolcado con montones de mujeres que se arrojaron a sus brazos, deseosas de estar con él….

_" En tanto, yo… me moría de dolor "_. Pensó.

**-¿A qué has venido?.**

Preguntó, por fin capaz de armar palabras.

**Anna... ¿no me digas que no recuerdas lo de anoche?.**

Era fácil percibir la decepción en la voz del apuesto muchacho.

_" Lo de anoche…."_

Como fugaces imágenes, los recuerdos de las últimas horas volvieron a su mente.

Hao la había sostenido entre sus brazos, durmieron juntos.

**-Creí que te irías… y me dejarías….**

Era obvia la acusación en las palabras de la rubia.

**-No, no…. no podría.-** Asakura se acercó a la cama, sin despegar la mirada del hermoso rostro de su esposa. **-Sabes que me moriría sin ti, lo sabes….-**

Al escucharlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la carita de Anna, por fin feliz después de largos e insoportables días de tristeza… sin él.

Entonces, Hao no pudo contra el desesperante deseo de abrazarla con fuerza, besarla…. lo hizo; porque en verdad la vida no la sentía como tal si Anna no estaba a su lado.

La besó, casi desesperado.

No importaba a cuantas mujeres besó, ninguna tenía el dulce sabor de los labios de su Anna.

Y así, entre besos que iban de la pasión y la lujuria, a la suavidad y ternura, parecieron por fin reconciliarse.

En realidad ninguno de los dos podría estar separado del otro por más tiempo.

Lentamente rompieron el beso, mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados, embelesados, con sus alientos acariciando el rostro del otro.

**-Te amo.**

Simples y sencillas palabras que escaparon de los labios del joven de bronceada piel.

Era la primera vez que la rubia tenía plena seguridad de que su esposo le hablaba con sinceridad. Y entonces, ella por fin le correspondió.

**-Yo también te amo, Hao.**

Él solo sonrió, no hace mucho que la mujer se lo dijese casi entre lagrimas, más ahora la emoción lo embargaba con profundidad. Tanta era la dicha que abrazaba su enamorado corazón, que entre sus brazos sostuvo a la joven, abandonando la cama y comenzando a dar vueltas por la inmensa habitación.

**-Hao, me estoy mareando….**

Le dijo ella, aferrándose a cu cuello, pero Asakura seguía feliz de un lado a otro; su semblante siempre calculador y con aires de superioridad, ahora se veía reemplazado por la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su apuesto rostro.

**-Estoy emocionado, eso es todo.**

Por fin dejó que su esposa tocase el piso, aunque la rubia tuvo que aferrase a él, tambaleándose por las tantas vueltas que dieron.

La inmensa sonrisa seguía estampada en el rostro del joven Asakura; sus ojos brillaban maravillados. Anna tembló, verlo así la hacia estremecer, la hacia feliz a ella también, aunque su rostro no lo demostrase mucho.

**-Prepara tus cosas¡nos vamos!….**

Hao la soltó así no más mientras se acercaba al closet y comenzaba a sacar varias prendas al azar, arrojándolas a la cama.

**Irnos... ¿a dónde?….**

**-De viaje, larguémonos de aquí, solos… tú, yo y nuestro amor.**

Anna se sonrojó, en realidad un viaje, ahora, era lo que menos esperaba, más una idea le vino a la mente.

Acercándose de nuevo al muchacho de largos cabellos, lo besó suave y dulcemente, y al separarse, le dijo algo que lo dejó anonadado.

**-De luna de miel.**

Le susurró ella, sonriendo sutilmente.

**-¿Qué?.**

**-Que quiero mi luna de miel, Hao. Nuestro viaje de luna de miel.**

**-E-estas segura, porque la….**

Hao no pudo continuar, siendo callado por la rubia que se arrojó a sus brazos, plantándole un profundo beso, lleno de amor; bastó esa simple caricia entre sus labios para que el muchacho no dijese una sola palabra más.

El Asakura se había perdido en el exquisito sabor de la boca de Anna; los sentimientos y el calor que no pudo encontrar en ninguna otra mujer.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Caminaban tomados de la mano, sintiendo bajo sus pies descalzos, la fría y pesada arena.

El ocaso reflejado en las puras aguas de un inmenso y hermoso mar, disfrutando de la quietud de éste. Más lo único que le importaba a ambos jóvenes, era el simple hecho de estar a solas, juntos y felices.

**-Es hermoso... arigatou.**

La rubia se acercó a su esposo, besando suavemente su oreja izquierda, mientras susurraba aquellas palabras.

**-Tú fuiste la de la idea, yo solo te traje.**

Anna solo sonrió al escucharlo.

_"Y creer que fue hace solo un par de días". _

Pensaba la chica al recordar los momentos en que estuvieron molestos el uno con el otro, separados y hundidos en la tristeza al no estar juntos. Que distantes le parecían ahora.

En esos instantes no hubiese podido imaginar lo que ahora estaban compartiendo.

**-Luna de miel...**

Susurró Kyouyama, con la mirada en el rojizo sol perdiéndose bajo el mar, allá en el horizonte.

Era feliz y no quería saber nada más, solo que Hao estaba con ella, estrechando suave, aunque posesivamente, su mano.

Entonces, fijó sus negros ojos sobre el Asakura, sonrojándose al instante... él era muy apuesto, ya no tenía caso intentar negarlo, más aun con los débiles reflejos del sol sobre su largo cabello; su musculoso y perfecto pecho que, al vestir tan solo unas bermudas rojas, estaba al descubierto. ¿Cómo no iba a sonrojarse?.

Por su parte, Hao sufría el mismo "problema"; tan solo un pequeño bikini negro cubría el cuerpo de su Anna, con lo que su blanca piel resaltaba enormemente. No entendía porque la mujer tenía un inamovible gusto por el negro.

De cualquier forma, en verdad, verla así era demasiada tentación, para él.

Hao desvió la mirada, tratando de pensar lo menos posible en el perfecto cuerpo de Anna, pero le fue imposible.

Luego, sintió como la mano de su esposa soltaba la suya, curioso, se giró a verla, pero ella no estaba a su lado.

**-Oye, Hao...**

La rubia lo llamaba, un par de metros alejada.

Una pequeña, pero hermosa sonrisa adornaba su todavía más hermoso rostro.

Sin decir más, la joven comenzó a correr, alejándose de él...

_"Quieres que te alcance¿no?...". _

Pensaba el muchacho.

El juego le pareció interesante, después de todo, atraparla y tenerla entre sus brazos era lo único que deseaba desde que la vio por vez primera.

Corrió tras de ella, sin poder aun creer que las cosas estuviesen mejorando entre ellos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que hace un par de días se habían reconciliado?...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Entró a la habitación, tambaleándose con su esposa entre sus brazos.

Solo fingía hacer fuerza al cargarla; siendo ella tan delgada y él con una fuerza más que considerable, pues. . . .

Con cuidado, permitió que la rubia tocase el suelo.

Un corto y fugaz beso sorprendió ligeramente al muchacho; creía que al soltarla, Anna se alejaría para entretenerse en otras cosas, como había hecho en las pocas noches que llevaban ahí hospedados.

Más la chica seguía abrazada a él, y sus miradas encontradas con la misma intensidad y deseo.

Entonces, las palabras que tanto quiso escuchar y que ella se negó a darle por tanto tiempo, emergieron, por fin, de sus dulces labios, sorprendiéndolo y llenándolo de emoción al mismo tiempo.

**-Quiero estar contigo... que hagamos el amor...**

Hao la observó con un intenso brillo en sus ojos.

Anna se le estaba entregando sin que él se lo hubiese pedido.

**-¿Estas segura?.**

Le cuestionó.

Ella solo le besó suavemente para luego confesarle lo mucho que había deseado esto, más trató de negarlo por miedo, no a él, no... a lo que sentía, de sus complejos y de que Hao no la amase tanto como decía.

**-En mi desconfías... me lo merezco.**

La voz del joven de bronceada piel sonaba triste, melancólica.

Buscó los labios de la rubia mujer, besándola con profundidad, con el deseo y la pasión que tanto trabajo le costó controlar . Y ahora, su lujuria no necesitaba ser reprimida, ya no más, porque incluso los negros ojos de la misma Anna, reflejaban eso, lujuria.

Y todas esas emociones... pasión ansiedad, pero sobre todo... amor.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Continuará...

* * *

No sé, como que este capitulo es más relleno que nada, en realidad es solo un "capitulo puente", no muy importante, pero necesario para manejar ciertos detallitos. Además, derramó miel, esto ay es costumbre en mi. 

**ATENCIÓN: El siguiente capitulo es LEMON, así que, cuidado.**

Comentarios generales.

Disculpen la demora, pero la historia ya esta de vuelta (solo ha pasado un mes, no sé si lo hayan notado).

PREPARENSE, que para el siguiente capitulo se viene el LEMON, según yo, medio fuertecillo, pero muy tierno y hasta meloso, ya saben como soy, no lo puedo evitar gomen ne TT.

Una vez más, basta de pequeñeces, y pasemos a los reviews...

**Amaltea-Sibila** - Lemon, lemon... ok, no importa ya lo de la numeración TT... te agradezco muchísimo que sigas esta historia, y hablando de historias, la tuya actual me tiene feliz... solo quiero que desaparezcas a Yoh, no pido más, jeje.

**Aishiterumasu hao** - Sabes, no me había fijado, pero la situación de la desconexión del mundo de Anna, pues si es muy similar a la de Kamui, solo que no tan intensa... Y al contrario de ti, yo no soporto hacer sufrir a Anna, que Hao o Yoh sufran todo lo que se pueda, pero a la rubia simplemente no puedo y es muy injusto, porque muchas veces me encargo de que haga sufrir a los gemelos, pero bueno.

**Kibun No Tenshi** - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, sé que me tardo un poco en subir los capítulos, pero no te preocupes, que pretendo publicarlo en su totalidad y no dejarlo en el olvido. Y si estabas ansiosa por leer este capitulo, el que se viene... es lemon, más calma, espero te guste.

**Haru** - Que gusto saber de ti, estoy feliz con las nuevas imágenes que encontré en tu pagina... muy, muy feliz. En cuanto a este par de enamorados, aunque es muy interesante y de moda que Hao engañe a la itako, yo, aunque me entretiene leer situaciones así y hasta me tiene con el alma en un hilo, no puedo escribir algo así, aunque quiero, quien me entiende, quizás más adelante. Bueno, pues espero que el actual capitulo te haya gustado y que tú espera haya valido la pena.

**Anny Asakura** - Que bueno saber que te gusta mucho este fic, para leer el final solo te pido un poquito de paciencia, no abandonare esta historia. Ojalá te siga gustando como va el fiction.

**Kami Hao** - Me da gusto saber que el fic te esta gustando. Triangulo amoroso, lo malo es que no metí a ningún chico que completara la "peligrosa tercera punta". Tratare de darme una vueltecita por tus fics, aunque la verdad es que no visito mucho casi nada más lo hago para subir un fic y, como veraz, es muy de vez en cuando... por que tengo que trabajar y hacer mis quehaceres? TT...

**Emmyk** - Jeje, que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero que igual este haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad, hablando de reviews, yo nunca había recibido muchos hasta que comencé a escribir fics de shaman king... y bueno, la verdad es que es en los que más me he inspirado, y como no, si la pareja HAOxANNA me encanta... Perdona la demora, pero ya falta poco para terminar.

**Maeda A**i - Lo siento, lo siento, pero tendré que hacerte esperar un capitulo más, el siguiente es lemon, y el que sigue después de ese también, y más adelante habrá uno más, así que supongo que la espera valdrá la pena, no?. Cursi, si, un poco, pero que quieres, así soy yo.

**Andrea Nefisto** - Pues si, jeje, me tomó más de un año terminar la historia, podría decirse que es la que más tiempo me ha llevado, eso si no considero los que ya tienen bastante tiempo y que ni siquiera he terminado, jeje. Yo tengo que escribir a mano, porque por lo regular lo hago cuando estoy en el autobús, en realidad es el único momento que tengo un chance. Ojalá no te moleste el haber demorado en la actualización.

**Sangoshaman** - Aquí la continuación, espero te haya gustado. Y bueno, concuerdo completa y absolutamente contigo, Hao es simplemente guapísimo e irresistible.

**Kaoruk8** - Gracias por leer mi fic desde el prologo, es mucha paciencia la que has de tener para hacerlo, lo digo por el tiempo que tardo en subir un nuevo capitulo, jeje. Ojala puedas seguir leyéndolo, por mi parte te prometo no dejarlo inconcluso, solo te pido un poquito de paciencia para esta escritora tan lenta.

**Raven Solitude** - Yo estoy sentida contigo... ¿por qué no has continuado con tu historia, no ves que yo estoy desesperada por leer lo que se viene... ahora estoy experimentando en carne propia la impaciencia de aquellos que leen mis fics TT... Por favor, no demores más... En cuanto a este fic... y Anna, si, se clavó con Hao, pero que mujer no?... si es... el hombre más deseable y las miraditas tiernas que a veces tiene, me encantan tanto como las diabólicas y desquiciadas. Creo que estoy obsesionada, bueno, me despido, pidiéndote el desesperado favor de que continúes con tu fic, aunque demores, no importa, yo espero, solo no lo dejes sin terminar TT... cuídate.

**May sk** - Jeje, si, por lo regular eres de las ultimas personas que me dejan un review antes de que publique el siguiente capitulo, pero no importa, estoy muy agradecida de que lo hagas, no importa si eres de las primeras o las ultimas, yo aprecio mucho que se tomen unos minutitos para dejarme sus comentarios. Siento mucho el efecto que mi historia esta causando en ti, pero, compréndeme, yo igual estoy obsesionada con esta pareja, de hecho, mientras ustedes están leyendo este, yo estoy escribiendo otros fics, entre ellos, uno de varios capítulos, igual con esta pareja y que ya va por el capitulo 11 (a mano), porque en pc no tengo nada TT, pero me emociona y espero que tenga la misma aceptación que este. Gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi superación como escritora de fictions, creo que de cierta forma si he mejorado un poco en comparación con mis primeros fics, los de pokémon, vaya, pero sinceramente muchas veces siento que no soy tan buena como algunos autores que recién están apareciendo y que me dejan admirada de ellos e inconforme con mi estilo... Pero ser tu ídolo, MUCHAS GRACIAS, solo que por ahí hay otros mejores prospectos para este titulo, jeje. Y aquí el capitulo que esperabas, ojalá te guste y tengas mucha paciencia para el siguiente. GRACIAS.

* * *

Siguiente Capitulo….

**Capitulo VIII: _El paraíso de los enamorados_.**

Se bebió el néctar de los labios femeninos en un nuevo beso, ahora profundo y cargado de lujuria. Hao introducía su traviesa lengua en la boca de Kyouyama, quien, con gran sorpresa, abría desmesuradamente los ojos, se hallaba tensa, aferrada a las sábanas. Era la primera vez que aquel muchacho la besaba de es amanera tan posesiva y desesperada; más luego entrecerró los ojos lentamente, relajándose a tan delicioso arrebato a sus labios…. Era el paraíso en la tierra.

* * *


	9. El paraiso de los enamorados

. **El precio de tu amor .**

De: _Priss._

Capitulo VIII: "_El paraíso de los enamorados_".

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La recostó con cuidado sobre la cama, rompiendo con el beso que habían mantenido desde hace un rato, más la rubia no tardó en atrapar nuevamente la boca de su esposo. Se sentía adicta a los deliciosos labios del joven de largos cabellos, esos labios que tanta falta le hicieron y que ahora se negaba a dejar de saborear.

Mientras tanto, Hao experimentaba algo similar; sus manos recorrían con tremendas ansias el delicado cuerpo de la rubia, sus grandes manos palpaban la cálida piel de tan bella criatura.

El contacto lo quemaba dulcemente y más aun cuando se aferró a las marcadas curvas de la mujer. ¡ Dios , podría morir felizmente envuelto en la calidez de tan maravillosa figura humana...

**La figura de una mujer.**

**Tu mujer.**

Hao creyó que solo pensaba las palabras que en realidad escaparon de sus labios, y la respuesta de Anna no hizo más que demostrarle que ella parecía saber con exactitud en que divagaba la mente del castaño en ese momento.

Y bebió el néctar de los labios femeninos en un nuevo beso, ahora profundo y cargado de lujuria.

Hao introducía su traviesa lengua en la boca de Kyouyama, quien, con gran sorpresa, abría desmesuradamente los ojos, se hallaba tensa, aferrada a las sábanas. Era la primera vez que aquel muchacho la besaba de es amanera tan posesiva y desesperada; más luego entrecerró los ojos lentamente, relajándose a tan delicioso arrebato a sus labios.

Esto era agradable, sin duda, y por fin podía entregarse a aquel sentimiento sin temor alguno; todo lo contrario, el recuerdo del dolor de no estar cerca de él, seguramente fue lo que hizo que la rubia por fin se entregase por voluntad propia a su amante.

Tranquilo, si, ansioso, mucho más; Hao fue despojando a la chica prenda por prenda, rozando la suave y pálida piel durante el proceso, mientras ella solo se limitaba a besarlo y aferrarse a su larga cabellera, enredando sus dedos en los largos y sedosos cabellos castaños.

**Ha-Hao, te quiero, te amo.**

Aquella frase fue suficiente para que el Asakura se volviese loco de pasión, más aun con la voz entrecortada de su esposa y el que las palabras viniesen envueltas con un poco de lujuria.

No pudo contenerse; la recostó con cierta rudeza sobre el lecho, y comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas, con tan solo un leve tirón lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la prenda que cubría su pecho.

Ante él, un par de hermosos y perfectos senos se mostraban coronados por rosados pezones que lo invitaban a probarlos y no soltarlos nunca más.

**Hao!...**

Anna respiraba agitada, ligeramente sorprendida por la inusual violencia del muchacho.

**Lo siento, Anna, pero te deseo tanto.**

Le dijo el moreno, tratando de justificar la rudeza de hacia unos momentos y su falta de delicadeza.

Kyouyama sonrió.

Esa sonrisa y el intenso carmesí adornando sus mejillas le hacia lucir aun más linda.

**Tranquilo...** Le dijo, acariciando una de sus mejillas. **Estoy aquí y no voy a irme.**

Hao respiró profundo.

La deseaba con locura y el amarla con igual locura, lo hacia desesperarse.

Comenzó de nuevo, con caricias suaves, casi rozando la suave piel de su compañera, besándola pausadamente, disfrutando del momento y el sabor.

Más sus manos aun inquietas viajaron de las mejillas de Anna hasta posarse sobre ambos senos, haciendo que la rubia gimiera entre el beso que poco a poco se tornaba más profundo, como si quisieran comerse a besos.

Que agradable e incomparable sensación aquella de sus manos sobre cada uno de los perfectos senos de la rubia mujer, y que delicioso el sabor de sus labios.

La amaba, loco por ella estaba y no dejaría que ella se volviese a negar a estar con él, se moriría si así fuera.

Cuidadoso, la recostó nuevamente sobre la cama, formando un camino de besos por todo el hermoso cuerpo de Anna; primero sus senos... los degustó con lujuria, con insaciable deseo, succionando sus pezones cada vez que la pasión lo inspiraba, mordiéndolos para que Kyouyama gimiera con más fuerza; ella lo incitaba al hacer eso.

Tatuaba con sus labios la pálida piel de la rubia para sentir que era de él y de nadie más... nadie.

Abandonó sus pechos, viajando por las curvas de la frágil silueta, besando su vientre y... un poco más allá.

**Ha-Hao, es, espera... ¡ no !...**

Intentó detenerlo, más la traviesa sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo, la hizo callar.

Era tan profunda su mirada y tan tierna su sonrisa, ternura que estaba ahí para disfrazar la lujuria.

_"Después de todo, es Hao."_

Pensaba la joven, cuyo rostro se vio envuelto por matices rojos cuando el muchacho, con lentitud y sin dejar de mirarla, le separaba las piernas.

Anna gritó de placer inesperado, completamente sorprendida por lo que ese hombre le hacia, pues solo se dejaba hacer mientras lo miraba, con la cabeza entre sus piernas, degustando el sabor a mujer que le ofrecía su húmeda intimidad.

Y no podía más que retorcerse, intranquila, con cada roce por parte de su esposo, al sentir como este introducía la lengua lo más que podía en su sexo.

¡ Dios !... era el paraíso en la tierra.

Y no le importó la intensidad de sus gritos; que Hao supiera que esto le encantaba, eso quería. Incluso, lagrimas producto del placer, emergieron de sus ojos.

Satisfecho con las sensaciones que había provocado en su mujer, Asakura abandonó su intimidad, mirándola a los ojos, y lo que vio no fue algo que esperase...

La había hecho llorar, otra vez, y no entendía muy bien porque, solo que él había sido el causante de ello, el culpable.

**Lo, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es que yo...**

Él la abrazó con suavidad, tratando de calmar su llanto.

**No es tristeza, ni humillación...** Le dijo con voz agitada. **Fue hermoso, intenso, nunca había sentido tanto placer.**

**Anna.**

El muchacho acarició la mejilla derecha de la rubia mientras entrelazaban sus miradas y el cálido aliento de la joven chocaba contra su rostro.

La adoraba.

La acarició entera mientras la sostenía, ya listo para entrar en ella. Así, selló los labios de su esposa, al tiempo que introducía una parte de su espina.

Anna sollozó sutilmente, aferrándose al Asakura, quien la había lastimado levemente, teniendo que romper el beso y jalar aire tratando de soportar el dolor.

**Lo siento.**

**E-esta bien, no es na, nada, ay...**

Y se besaron otra vez. La mujer sangraba levemente, prueba inequívoca de que Hao era su primer hombre. Este pensamiento abrazaba cálidamente el corazón del muchacho.

Hao tuvo a incontables mujeres, todas las que quiso, pero ninguna como ella... Anna es todo para él.

Comenzó con un ritmo lento y suave, entrando en la silueta femenina con el cuidado que nunca procuró para otra mujer, con la delicadeza que jamás creyó tener y con el amor que antes no acompañó.

Al deslizarse con maestría, el dolor que la rubia sintió, pronto quedó en el olvido, siendo reemplazado por sensaciones placenteras que recorrieron la totalidad de su cuerpo. Anna se sentía agotada, pero quería continuar, tenia ansias, más las intentó controlar.

Hacer el amor era una experiencia nueva y que nunca imaginó, al menos no de esta manera; era hermoso¿cómo pudo esperar tanto para esto, ahora entendía el porque de la impaciencia del castaño.

Unir sus cuerpos era una sensación simplemente maravillosa.

**Ohh, Anna.**

Lo escuchó gemir, llamando su atención.

El joven de largos cabellos castaños la abrazaba con fuerza, sin dejar de susurrarle al oído lo bella y perfecta que era, y, por supuesto, lo mucho que la quería.

Excitada, la rubia comenzó a mover las caderas, casi desesperada. Sentir como Hao entraba y salía de ella, la hacia creerse en el paraíso.

Su forma de acariciarla era tan sublime y no era para menos, el Asakura tenía entre sus brazos a la criatura más hermosa que haya pisado la tierra...

_"La mujer perfecta"._ Eso era Anna para él.

La mujer gemía entrecortada, Hao, insistente, besaba sus senos, y ella lo abrazaba, reteniéndolo ahí, dispuesta a complacer a su esposo y... a ella misma.

**¿Te gusta?.**

Preguntó el moreno, mirándola dulce y traviesamente; podía admirar una interesante combinación de emociones en los profundos ojos del muchacho.

¿Gustarle, la volvía loca.

Asakura la embestía con fuerza, haciéndola gozar y gritar, hasta casi hacerla pedir más... ¿quién lo diría?. Anna jadeaba, cansada, si, pero ansiosa y dispuesta a sentir el placer al máximo.

Así, la chica cerró los ojos mientras lanzaba un grito de placer y sus uñas se enterraban en la espalda de su amante, quien la besaba desesperado, agradecido, satisfecho... enamorado. Todo, sin dejar de penetrarla.

Anna lloraba por placer; su intimidad se contraía, aprisionando dentro suyo a la hombría de Hao. Era un orgasmo que la recorría, haciéndola vibrar en una mezcla de gozo y amor, mientras seguía ahí, aferrada a la silueta del moreno, sintiendo su calor y la humedad de su cuerpo varonil.

Y él, de pronto, se detuvo en su afán de adentrarse en la frágil figura femenina; sus pupilas se dilataban, perdiendo color, como si mirase a la nada; el placer también lo recorría, haciéndolo derramar un liquido caliente dentro de la vagina de la rubia; era un orgasmo que lo estremeció por completo.

Después de roncos jadeos, la respiración del muchacho se tornó agitada; Hao estaba exhausto, pero satisfecho y feliz. Nunca, jamás se sintió así al tener sexo con una mujer. Y es que él bien sabía que esto había sido más que simple sexo, le había hecho el amor a Anna.

Aun agitado, se colapsó sobre la delgada figura de su esposa, con las sabanas pegadas a sus cuerpos, aferrándose el uno al otro, mientras sentía el latir de ambos corazones.

Con ambas manos, el moreno tomó el rostro de la chica, besándola con insistencia, comiéndose sus labios al tiempo que le dedicaba entrecortadas palabras de amor; aspirando el aroma a sexo que inundaba la habitación.

Pocos instantes pasaron antes de que Hao abandonara el cuerpo de su amante, rodeándola en un abrazo cálido y suave, mientras ella se acomodaba sobre el torso desnudo de su esposo.

Anna, por su parte, también respiraba agitada, apenas pudiendo creer todo lo que había experimentado. ¡Fue tan intenso¿por qué no lo había hecho antes?. Había sido hermoso y solo podía pensar en la próxima vez que ella y su apuesto amante se abandonaran por completo al amor.

_"Muy pronto; sé que Hao lo espera con ansias.". _

Pensó la rubia, sonriendo ante la ironía de sus palabras.

En realidad, era ella la que no podía esperar a hacer el amor... con su amor. No obstante, estaba segura de que él se sentía igual.

Y ahí estaban esos dos, ella sobre él, la mujer sobre el hombre, desnudos... mirándose con tal atención como si quisieran memorizarse el uno al otro.

Hao dibujando la silueta femenina con sus manos, marcando sus huellas por todo ese hermoso cuerpo... la amaba.

**Anna, yo...**

El castaño acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la chica.

¿Cómo decirle que lo había hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, que ella era todo para él...

_"Quizás no pueda creerme". _

Pensó con tristeza, más ella le sonrió sutilmente.

Bueno, Hao ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquella débil curva en sus labios fuese una sonrisa, pero así lo sentían él y su corazón, que latía emocionado con tan pequeña muestra de amor.

Así, Anna se acurrucó sobre el musculoso, pero cálido, torso de su amante, mientras un par de palabras se le escapaban en murmullos, palabras que acabaron con cualquier duda que el muchacho pudiese albergar sobre los sentimientos de la mujer, ahora dormida, entre sus brazos; palabras... que lo hicieron vibrar con intensa emoción.

Luego, la abrazó con fuerza, acompañándola en sus sueños, disfrutando de este paraíso que ambos crearon.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Por fin, LEMON!. 

Últimamente he tenido ganas de escribir situaciones de este tipo, y lo he hecho, bueno, no tan seguido como Maeda Ai, pero lo hago a fin de cuentas, aunque con el romanticismo que tanto me gusta plasmar.

Tanto así, que el siguiente capitulo igual es lemon y no es el último.

La razón…. yo amo a esta pareja. generales.

Por fin, LEMON, espero les haya gustado, pues no acostumbro escribir sobre estas situaciones, la experta en esos asuntos es Maeda Ai.

Y aun así, el siguiente capitulo igual es lemon, quien me viera tan interesada en estos temas, jaja.

Pero, bueno, pasemos a los reviews...

**Haru** - Amiga TT, gracias por tus comentarios, para mi es un placer que leas esta historia, más porque me has hecho muy feliz con las tantas imágenes que he encontrado en tu web. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, la verdad el lemon no es mi fuerte, pero me atrae mucho este tipo de situaciones, jaja.

**Kami Hao** - Yo también quiero mi Hao personal, lastima que de esos no hay en la vida real, ni siquiera conozco a un hombre otaku TT. Pero bueno... Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que haces sobre esta historia, y en verdad espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Darla Asakura** - ((Más abajo hay otro comentario para ti, no sé porque, me dejaste dos reviews?)). TT, mala... no has actualizado tus historias, estoy triste porque en mi mente se forman muchas ideas de que va a pasar con los personajes y eso me frustra. Pero bueno, espero que te encuentres bien de tu operación y bueno, gracias por seguir diciendo que soy la mejor, me hinchas el ego y eso es malo para mi, peor te lo agradezco. PD: sigo esperando leer tus MEGA-interesantes historias.

**Leticia Margoth** - Tu descuida, que lo importante es que aquí andas de nuevo y que estas leyendo la historia, eso me da gusto y es suficiente. Ojala que lo que se viene te guste, eso espero.

**Pan-nany11** - Pues, según yo esto si va a ser muy romántico, aunque el lemon, pues es lemon y es algo así como más intenso... que por cierto, espero no te parezca demasiado vulgar o pesado.

**Darla Asakura** - QUE, otra vez, que pasó, ojalá no me haya confundido, pero allá va... si, si, quiero todos los premios, pero, sabes, lo único que en verdad quiero es poder leer lo que sigue en tus historias, en especial "Enterrando el pasado", porque últimamente me he formado muchas ideas acerca de lo que va a pasar con Yoh y Anna y eso me frustra, así que, yo espero, impaciente, pero espero. Cuídate.

**Aishiterumasuhao** - Tu descuida, que igual cuando salgo de vacaciones estoy prácticamente aislada de los fics, lo cual no me gusta nada, nada. Lamento la espera y espero que el lemon sea de tu agrado. Bye.

**Raven Solitude** - Yo feliz porque pude leer un capitulo más de tu fic, lo cual me hace recordar... que no recuerdo si te deje un review, últimamente se me olvidan mucho las cosas. Jeje, si, no pude evitar plasmar a un Hao que peca de enamorado, ese no es Hao, pero bueno, lo que se viene, igual, mucho amor, pero con los toques medio fuertecillos de un lemon, ojala te guste.

**Kaoruk8** - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me haces sonrojar, ojalá te siga gustando la historia después de esto.

**Maeda Ai** – Ok, ok, ya, aquí el lemon que tanto esperabas, ojalá te guste, lo digo en serio, porque es medio difícil complacerte a ti, claro, tu escribes de estos todo el tiempo, y son los mejores, definitivamente.

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo….**

Capitulo IX: _"Mágicas burbujas de amor"._

Despertaban ya tarde y seguían recostados por un buen rato, a veces por horas, conversando, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Por las tardes paseaban un rato, para terminar, ya entrada la noche, haciendo el amor como si no lo hubiesen hecho antes…. Si, esto era, sin duda, una luna de miel perfecta.

* * *


	10. Mágicas burbujas de amor

**. El precio de tu amor .**

De: Priss. 

Capitulo IX: _"Mágicas burbujas de amor."_

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, aun tenía sueño y es que últimamente no había dormido muy bien. 

Bueno, después de todo, esta era su luna de miel y en lo que menos pensaba era en dormir.

Se recostó sobre el calido pecho de su esposo, mientras una sonrisa llena de paz y satisfacción adornaba su lindo rostro.

**Buenos días, bella dama.**

La voz de su compañero llegó suave y repentinamente hasta sus oídos.

Lo creía dormido.

**¿Qué hora es?...**

**Las 12:00 p.m.**

**Mmmm….**

La rubia sencillamente se acomodó nuevamente.

Esto era algo de todos los días; despertaban ya tarde y seguían recostados por un buen rato, a veces por horas, conversando, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Por las tardes paseaban un rato, para terminar, ya entrada la noche, haciendo el amor como si no lo hubiesen hecho antes….

Si, esto era, sin duda, una luna de miel perfecta.

Anna abrazó fuertemente al muchacho al tiempo en que suspiraba profundamente, para luego abandonar su cómodo lugar en la cama, entre los brazos de su esposo.

Sin nada que cubriese su blanca piel de leche, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, contoneando sus anchas caderas, hasta detenerse y mirar por encima de su hombro, sonriéndole de forma traviesa a su hombre, invitándolo a reunirse con ella en la bañera; luego, simplemente siguió su camino.

Apoyado sobre ambos brazos, Hao sonrió irónico; esta mujer sabía perfectamente como volverlo loco.

El castaño dejó la cama para dirigirse junto con su rubia esposa.

Apenas entró al cuarto de baño, se encontró con la imagen más hermosa e incitadora que sus ojos hubiesen podido ver. . . . Anna se hallaba sumergida en un pequeño jacuzzi; elevando una de sus largas y perfectas piernas, salpicando al muchacho, invitándolo a compartir con ella la blanca espuma que acariciaba su cuerpo.

Hao no tardó en acercarse a ella, inclinándose, deseoso de probar los labios de su mujer, la misma que lo envolvió en un suave y húmedo abrazo para poco después jalarlo y hacerlo caer dentro de la bañera.

El moreno ni siquiera se quejó, todo lo contrario, estaba feliz de poder bañarse junto con la chica rubia.

**Anna, eres perversa. . . . no lo sabía.**

**Hay muchas cosas que aun desconoces de mí.**

Kyouyama sonrió mientras llenaba de espuma el largo cabello del muchacho y lo besaba con furor, pero siempre con un toque de cariño que a Hao simplemente lo volvía loco.

La chica deslizó sus suaves manos por el deseable y sexy cuerpo de su compañero, acariciando cada rincón, cada perfecto músculo, haciéndolo sudar y gemir suavemente.

El tacto de su amada era tan delicado, tan sensual y tan erótico. . . . .

**Annita. . . . ¿qué pretendes?.**

**Hacerte sentir bien, nada más.**

Anna lo miró directo a los ojos al tiempo que sus finas y suaves manos se deslizaban por debajo del agua y la espuma, palpando el miembro del castaño.

**Anna. . . .**

Jadeó él, ligeramente sorprendido aunque agradado con la iniciativa e interés que mostraba su esposa.

Sentía sus caricias, la delicada forma en que sus manos rodeaban su hombría, estrujándolo, subiendo y bajando en un ritmo tranquilo y poco después más presuroso, haciendo suspirar al muchacho.

La rubia siguió haciéndole su magia mientras depositaba pequeños besos en sus labios. No dejaba de mirarlo, parecía que ambos habían caído en una especie de trance, solo jadeando uno frente al otro, sus alientos chocando en el rostro de cada uno.

Hao se sentía en el paraíso, esa mujer le estaba provocando un gran placer y hubiese podido llegar al clímax tan solo con sus caricias, pero tenía mejores planes.

**E-espera, Anna…** El muchacho detuvo a la rubia, alejando sus traviesas manos de su entrepierna. **¿Desde cuando eres tan perversa?.**

La joven solo sonrió al tiempo en que Hao buscaba sus tentadores labios.

La sujetó por las caderas y la alzó levemente, haciéndola sentarse encima suyo, sobre su hombría. Solo tuvo que empujar suavemente para entrar en ella; se deseaban tanto y cualquier momento, cualquier lugar era el apropiado para ellos.

Anna se abrazó con fuerza a su amante, soltando leves gemidos cerca del oído del muchacho, gemidos que aumentaron la adrenalina en el cuerpo de Hao, haciendo que el vaivén de sus caderas se volviese más fuerte y violento.

**Hao, te amo, te amo. . . .**

Le decía ella entre jadeos y profundos suspiros.

Mágicas burbujas de amor flotaban por todos lados, otorgando un bello encanto en medio de la unión de los enamorados; el agua regalándoles un estimulo extra para su placer.

La rubia dejó escapar incontables lagrimas, liberando un sin fin de emociones y sentimientos: felicidad, placer, satisfacción, amor. . . . Todo era perfecto y fue aun mejor cuando una serie de deliciosos espasmos recorrió la figura femenina.

Fue el más hermoso éxtasis que alcanzó y el castaño poco tardó en compartir las mismas sensaciones que experimentó su bella esposa.

Las pupilas de ambos se contrajeron por el esfuerzo y el inmenso placer.

Hao suspiró hondamente, como asimilando tan intensas sensaciones, disfrutando aun de esto.

Permaneció un poco más dentro de ella, compartiendo pequeños y tiernos besos al tiempo en que las manos de cada uno de los amantes se recorrían mutuamente.

Querían permanecer así, con esta tranquila unión al menos por un momento más, pero. . . .

_Ring, ring, ring!... _

El insistente sonar de un teléfono los sacó de su mundo perfecto

**Es tu celular o es el mío.**

**No, creo que es el teléfono de la habitación.**

**¡Contesta!.**

Le dijo Anna, una orden más que una mera petición.

**No, ahora no, que llamen después; estamos ocupados.**

La rubia sonrió entre los besos y caricias con que el castaño llenaba su cuerpo.

No, ese maldito aparato podía sonar por horas, pero el Asakura lo ignoraría, él solo deseaba estar con su esposa, por ello no podía entender como alguien podía ser tan impertinente y desconsiderado, interrumpiendo su luna de miel.

Más el vendito sonido no paraba, sacando de sus casillas al muchacho de bronceada piel, quien, resignado, salió del cuerpo de Anna y poco después abandonó el jacuzzi.

**No tardo.**

Le susurró, guiñándole el ojo.

¡Descarado, ni siquiera el matrimonio le quitaba lo coqueto; y era tan sexy.

Anna permaneció entre las burbujas, aguardando por su hombre.

Hao cruzó la habitación con desgano mientras se cubría con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso.

Levantó la bocina casi con violencia, pronunciando solo su nombre, esperando a que aquel que estuviese en la línea, respondiera, pero fuere quien fuere acababa de echarle a perder un romántico e intimo momento con su Anna.

**¿Qué dices?.**

De pronto, el rostro del muchacho se llenó de sorpresa; el enojo desapareció por completo.

Escuchando atento la voz de quien menos se imaginaba.

**Si, claro. . . .**

El castaño respondía como autómata, se notaba nervioso y totalmente acorralado por lo que le decían del otro lado de la bocina.

**Perece que están disfrutado bastante de su viaje, sin embargo…** Hubo una pausa en al que Hao no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra. **Necesitamos hablar con los dos, ya es hora de aclarar ciertas cosas.**

Anna, cansada de esperarlo, salió de la bañera, envolviendo su bello cuerpo en una fina y pequeña toalla.

**¿Hao?.**

La mujer llamó a su esposo, más este pareció no percatarse de su presencia. Lo notó serio, intranquilo y no quiso molestarlo, esperó hasta que el moreno terminara con aquella extraña conversación.

**Como que "necesitamos", acaso no. . . .**

Demasiado tarde, ya habían colgado.

**Y bien?.**

Anna lo llamó, demandando atención, curiosa por el silencio de su cónyuge.

Hao la miró con seriedad, sus ojos expresando preocupación. ¿Cómo decirle que la luna de miel se acabó, y aun peor, los padres de ambos los esperaban en Tokyo.

Como le hubiese gustado permanecer por más tiempo al lado de su mujer en ese tranquilo lugar, pero. . . .

**Será mejor que prepares tus cosas, nos vamos mañana.**

**Y eso?.**

**Mikihisa y Fausto quieren hablar con nosotros.**

Las preguntas sobraban por parte de la rubia, más las respuestas él no tenía.

El Asakura estaba tan confundido como ella, aunque quizá mucho más incomodo, no tenia el más mínimo deseo de entablar una conversación con Fausto Kyouyama.

El joven de bronceada piel estaba muy arrepentido por la forma en que se presentó ante ese hombre, y aunque ahora su relación con Anna era perfecta, sabía que las cosas iban a estar muy tensas.

**Hao. . . .**

Ella lo llamó.

Lo notaba tan preocupado y ya no sabía que hacer para quitarle esa expresión de su apuesto rostro.

Él la miró a los ojos, abrazándola suavemente; solo esperaba que al hablar con sus padres, Anna no se volviese a molestar con él, que las heridas se abriesen y sangraran nuevamente.

**Hasta mañana¿no es así?.**

La rubia le sonreía sutilmente, sus ojos brillando con intensidad.

Aun había sol y podían hacer muchas cosas antes de regresar.

**Anna. . . . ¿Qué estas planeando?.**

**Nada que tú no quieras, amor.**

Se besaron apasionadamente, un beso que logró dispersar los desagradables pensamientos y preocupaciones en la mente del joven de largos cabellos castaños.

Pronto cayeron al suelo las toallas que hasta hace poco cubrieron tanto la piel morena como la blanca.

Estaban aquí, ahora, y aun podían disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Lo que viniese después. . . . no importaba.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Lemon, otra vez. 

Siento que este capitulo fue más suavecito en comparación con el anterior, pero romántico y con su exquisito toque de erotismo, así lo creo yo '.

Por otro lado, Anna se volvió más abierta y complaciente con Hao, vamos, que después de un tiempo de casados, la total libertad y confianza llega, haciendo de lado los tabúes y pudores.

Para el siguiente capitulo, todas las explicaciones acerca de la misteriosa relación entre los padres de este par de enamorados. generales.

Otra vez. . . . LEMON.

No sé, como que esta vez fue un poquito más fuerte, nop?. Ustedes digan.

Por ahora dejaré esto por un lado, sin embargo más adelante, casi al final, habrá otro capitulo con este tipo de situaciones, pero por ahora. . . .

Los reviews...

**Eternificacion del amor146** - Bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, este fic es HAOxANNA, y para colmo Yoh ni siquiera existe TT. Lo siento.

**Emmyk** - Amiga, tu si sabes lo que es bueno... bueno, si no se hubiera portado dulce entonces, sería demasiado salvajismo, jeje, no, aun no me animo a escribir cosas así. Ahhhhh, mujer, me leíste la mente, la verdad es que si estaba pensando dar algo a un review en particular. De hecho, el premio te vendría llegando en los próximos días, espero te guste.

**Andrea Nefisto** - Lo siento, no quise pervertirte, es que... al pensar en ellos dos, siempre termino imaginando algo así TT. Creeme, yo también quiero mi paraíso con Hao, pero bueno... gracias por seguir esta historia, ojalá te siga gustando.

**Pan-nany11** - Agradezco mucho tus comentarios, mira que en verdad trato de no narrar algo vulgar, no es que sea algo malo, es que no lo considero mi estilo. Espero que los demás capítulos te sigan gustando, y más adelante, mis nuevos fanfics. Cuídate.

**Aishiterumasu hao** - No podría llamarte depravada, por que, es algo más que normal, se podría decir que (salvo ciertas excepciones), es algo que TODAS las personas hacen en el mundo. No sé que edad tienes, más imagino que menos de los 19, nop?. Jeje, por lo pronto aquí el nuevo capitulo lemon, espera otro más, y, hay un fic que tengo en proceso, pero del que ya escribí dos capítulos lemon, espero que los leas cuando los publique. cuídate.

**Kami Hao** - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios; creo que habemos muchas aquí que queremos un Hao personal TT. Ojalá este capitulo también te haya gustado, pues creo que no es tan romántico como el anterior, bueno, solo un poquito.

Aquí tengo duda... Hay dos "YAMIS", o es la misma persona dejando más de un review. Mientras lo averiguo, contesto ambos reviews...

**Yami (Eve)** - Bueno, ya somos dos, jeje, es que por lo general yo también ando por ahí, leyendo otros fics, pero no me animo a dejar un review, principalmente, porque siempre que dejo comentarios, ese fic queda inconcluso, así que, si es mala sal mía o no, prefiero abstenerme. Me agrada saber que he contribuido para que te guste Hao, aunque no es muy difícil, ese hombre es tan sexy y deseable que... (Priss babeando por su amor imposible). Olvidemos eso. Pasando al fic "AMOR:..." Te agradezco que lo hayas leído, sobre el final, tarde meses para escribirlo, me bloquee justo en el ultimo capitulo, así que me siento muy bien al saber que te gustó el desenlace.

**Yami** - Sabes, la frase que mencionas del fic, es de las pocas que me vinieron a la mente de golpe, tal cual iba escribiendo, mientras me decía: wow, mi cerebro por fin esta trabajando decentemente. Ahhhhhh, creo que eres la primera persona que ha notado que los padres de estos enamorados se traen algo entre manos, ya lo sabrás pronto. Y las madres están muertas porque... no sé, simplemente se me ocurrió conforme iba escribiendo esto, jeje.

**Maeda Ai** - Que tu me escribas esas palabras sobre este fic me hace feliz, tu eres experta en escribir historias con este contenido, así que recibir tu aprobación, ah, me hace feliz. Gracias, gracias. Y bueno, quiero saber que opinas de este capitulo, supongo que no te puedes quejar. Por cierto, ya que estamos en esto de los lemon, cuando te avientas otro HAOxANNA, no vez que estoy sufriendo?.

**Haru** - AMIGA... tt, COMO ESTAS?. Jeje, tu tomate tu tiempo para leer, yo igual me tardo mucho en leer otros fics. No sé, me gusta el lemon, pero cuando lo escribo no siempre queda como yo quiero, ni hablar, ojalá el que se viene también te guste. Cuídate.

**Kaoruk8** - Cielos, muchas gracias por leer mis demás fics, pero de verás todos, son más de 50 (en mi pagina aquí no los tengo todos). Agradezco mucho tus comentarios, me haces feliz, ojalá sigas teniendo la misma opinión de mis futuros fics.

**Yami** - Pues, yo no los conozco, pero si leen la sinopsis de este capitulo, igual te pueden contactar, ojalá los encuentres.

* * *

Siguiente capitulo. . . .

**Capitulo X: "_Ironía, un bonito recuerdo_".**

_Tanto era el entusiasmo y ensimismamiento que tenian durante la unión de sus labios, que no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió y un par de hombresentraron. Fausto y Mikihisa miraban, entre sorprendidos y complacidos, a la pareja._

* * *


	11. Ironia, un bonito recuerdo

**. El precio de tu amor .**

De: Priss. 

Capitulo X: _"Ironia, un bonito recuerdo"_.

* * *

**¿De qué crees que quieran hablar?.**

La voz de la rubia sonó después de varios minutos de incomodo silencio.

Su tono era distante, casi indiferente, en realidad estaba aburrida. Llevaba más o menos veinte minutos leyendo un libro cualquiera, uno de los tantos que se hallaban en el estudio de su padre.

**No lo sé.**

Aquello fue tan solo un susurro por parte de Hao. Estaba preocupado, su conciencia no dejaba de torturarlo, y es que precisamente en ese lugar fue donde compró a su esposa.

Esperaba que ella se lo reprochase, pero. . . . no fue así; Anna parecía realmente indiferente con todo esto.

Mientras tanto, el castaño no gozaba de tal tranquilidad.

Ésta sería la primera vez que vería a Fausto después de aquel "negocio" de su matrimonio, y peor aun, se reunirían con Mikihisa, su padre. Temía que esto abriese las heridas recién sanadas; que tal si él y Anna volvían a distanciarse.

Estaba intranquilo, verdaderamente preocupado, su rostro se notaba ensombrecido a pesar de que la luz del sol lo iluminaba directamente al estar de pie frente al ventanal.

Ante el incomodo ambiente que se sentía en el lugar, Anna dejó el libro al que apenas y había puesto atención; en silencio y completa tranquilidad se acercó a su esposo, rodeándolo mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre la calida espalda del castaño.

**Creo saber en que piensas y también creo que te preocupas innecesariamente.**

**Anna, es que aquí. . . .**

Hao no terminó la frase; solo sintió como la rubia se alejaba para inmediatamente posarse frente suyo y besarlo así nada más, callándolo con un contacto tan fugaz en que sus labios apenas y se tocaron.

**A qué le temes¿qué te preocupa?. . . . de ti me enamoré y eso ya no va a cambiar.**

Anna sonreía sutilmente, como contadas veces lo hacia, sus negros ojos brillando intensamente; con su belleza, logró disolver los malos recuerdos de su esposo, tranquilizándolo.

Hao, quien ahora sonreía de forma traviesa y sexy, estrechó a la rubia, pegándola completamente a su cuerpo, besándola con furor, con intensidad.

Tanto era el entusiasmo y ensimismamiento que tenían durante la unión de sus labios, que no escucharon cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió, permitiendo la entrada a un par de hombres maduros, Fausto y Mikihisa, quienes miraban, entre sorprendidos y complacidos, a la pareja.

El caballero de largos cabellos castaños se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de los jóvenes, que salieron de "su mundo" al percatarse de que no estaban solos. Rompieron el beso sin desearlo, más aun seguían abrazados.

**Me da gusto ver que comienzan a . . . . llevarse mejor.**

Mikihisa comentó con picardía, al tiempo que se sentaba en un cómodo sofá y encendía un cigarrillo

**Anna, creí que no soportabas a Hao.**

Fausto se dirigió a su hija, mirándola con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Más la rubia no podría decir si lo que veía en el rostro de su padre era felicidad; quizá su sentimiento de culpa había disminuido al verla entre los brazos del castaño.

Y es que, aun cuando el rostro de Anna no mostraba emoción alguna, a Fausto no podía engañarlo, esos ojos negros desbordaban amor por el Asakura.

**E- eso era antes**. -Dijo la chica, tratando de sonar indiferente.- **De cualquier forma ya estamos aquí, así que hablen. . . .**

Anna se sentó, tomando nuevamente el libro que había dejado, fingiendo leerlo.

Hao se sentó a su lado, más su mirada seguía clavada en aquel par de hombres que. . . . no parecían simples conocidos.

**No saben lo conveniente que resulta su matrimonio para Fausto y para mí.**

Anna soltó el libro al escuchar a su suegro. ¿Conveniente, pues no sabía de que forma.

Los muchachos de pronto parecían más interesados.

Mikihisa giró el rostro, cruzando la mirada con la de Fausto.

**¿Lo recuerdas?.** -Preguntó.- **Fue hace más o menos veinte años.**

El rubio sonrió.

Ambos caballeros habían iniciado una conversación sobre su pasado, concentrándose en los recuerdos y prácticamente ignorando a sus hijos.

**Éramos demasiado jóvenes.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La voz de Fausto VIII se tornó nostálgica al recordar aquellos días. . . .

Tenía pocos años de haberse casado y él y su querida Eliza ya esperaban, con amor y ansiedad, su primer hijo.

En aquel entonces, la rubia mujer frecuentaba mucho a su mejor amiga, Keiko Asakura, quien ya tenía un pequeño hijo cuyo parecido con su padre era asombroso.

Ambos matrimonios convivían a menudo y en una de las tantas conversaciones, surgió el tema se sus hijos.

**¿No me dirás aun el sexo de tu bebé, Eliza?.**

Preguntó Keiko, una sonrisa cruzaba su lindo rostro, mientras acariciaba con cuidado y suavidad el vientre de su amiga.

**Prefiero la sorpresa.** -Las palabras de la rubia mujer parecían un susurro.- **Pero si es niña, me gustaría que se casara con el pequeño Hao.**

Al oírla, Fausto casi se ahoga con el agua que se estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

¿No estaba exagerando acaso?. Su bebé no había nacido aun, vamos, ni el sexo de este sabían y Eliza ya estaba haciendo planes de boda.

**Ja, no lo puedo creer. . . . oye, Mikihisa, ya escuchaste a estas mujeres?.**

El rubio se dirigió al moreno, quien jugaba a un par de metros con su pequeño hijo.

**Pues. . . no estaría tan mal, ustedes son de confianza y sé que a Keiko le encantaría emparentar con Eliza.**

Decía el moreno, mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

No es que Fausto no estuviese de acuerdo, era solo que le parecía absurdo pensar en esas cosas cuando su hijo, o hija, aun no había siquiera nacido.

El rubio suspiró hondamente para luego mostrar una tranquila sonrisa. . . . lo cierto es que le gustaba la idea.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Fausto Kyouyama tenía una nostálgica mirada, sus ojos brillaban de tan solo recordar su juventud. . .

**Esto confirma lo que siempre pensé de mis padres. . . están locos.**

Mencionó una linda rubia, a la que la palabra "molesta" no alcanzaba a describirla.

¿Cómo podían sus padres ser unos simplistas?.

**No más que los míos, amor.**

Hao estaba cruzado de brazos; parecía que la vena de su frente reventaría en cualquier momento.

**Vamos, muchachos, no crean que este fue tema de una sola vez. Sus madres eran muy amigas y no hacían más que hablar de esto.**

Las palabras de Mikihisa eran tan simples y tranquilas, acompañadas tan solo de una fumada a su cigarrillo; su actitud estaba exasperando a la joven pareja, sin duda.

**En ese caso¿por qué no socializamos más con los Kyouyama¿por qué hasta ahora, después de tantos años?.**

Ligeramente molesto, Hao abandonó su cómodo asiento, reprochándole todo aquello a su padre, el cual solo arqueó una ceja y sonrió picadamente.

Su hijo era un pobre muchacho ingenuo.

**Por favor, hijo, no me digas que no recuerdas a la pequeña niña rubia de la que siempre te quejabas, la misma a la que siempre hacías llorar.**

Apenas escuchó esto, al joven de largos cabellos se le esfumó todo el fastidio que sintió.

Se giró para ver a su esposa; su padre debía estar bromeando¿verdad?... aunque…

**¿Eras tu?.**

Anna arqueó una ceja, sin responder a su marido.

La verdad no recordaba mucho de aquellos tiempos.

_"Tenia tres años¿cómo quieren que me acuerde?"._ Pensaba con fastidio, la linda chica de dorados cabellos, quien simplemente alzó los hombros desinteresadamente. _"Da igual". _

**No era exactamente un compromiso, después de todo, nosotros solo pretendíamos que los dos se conocieran e intentasen una relación.**

Fueron las simples palabras del mayor de los Asakura, quien sin aparente interés, se acomodaba los lentes oscuros que cubrían cualquier mirada que pudiese delatar lo divertido que esto le resultaba.

**Cuando mi esposa murió, dejamos de vernos. . . . hasta que Hao se encaprichó contigo.**

De pronto, la suave y nostálgica voz de Fausto se escuchó, acaparando la atención de la pareja.

Al menos eso explicaba el porque Anna y Hao ni siquiera se conocían, si sus padres dejaron de verse por tantos años.

**Y para que nos dicen todo esto, ya estamos casados, ya no tiene ningún caso.**

Decía Hao, manteniendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Estaba bien saber todo aquello, pero eso ya no les afectaba, ni a él, ni a Anna; no cambiaria la situación.

Entonces. . . .

¿Para qué interrumpir su luna de miel?; o quizás, si se los hubiesen dicho mucho antes, las cosas bien podían haber sido distintas.

**Vamos, Hao, no digas eso, después de todo, es por tu necedad e impaciencia que las cosas sucedieron así; que todo se tornó más incomodo para nosotros, para ti, y por supuesto para Anna.**

Los ojos de Fausto miraban al joven de largos cabellos con algo muy parecido al rencor.

Se suponía que Mikihisa y él habían pensado en unirlos de algún modo; simplemente comenzar a relacionarse nuevamente con la esperanza de que surgiese algún romance entre sus hijos, más si esto último no era posible, desistirían totalmente.

Pero no!.

Cuando Hao se fijó en Anna, enloqueció por ella, al grado de comprarla para que nadie más "se la ganara".

Claro que él, su propio padre, estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Mikihisa, de permitir que las cosas siguieran así, pero no por eso dejó de preocuparse por su hija.

**Pero tienes razón, las cosas pasan por algo.**

Mencionó el hombre de rubios cabellos, autocontrolándose para no apretar con sus propias manos el cuello del castaño, si es que acaso hizo o hiciera sufrir a "su pequeña".

El heredero Asakura sudaba frío; estaba confundido. ¿Acaso aquello fue la mirada asesina y demente en los ojos del padre de su esposa.

Hao suspiró profundo, deshaciéndose de aquellos pensamientos para enfocarse por completo en algo que le venía rondando la cabeza desde que lo llamaron al hotel, hace algunos días. . . . Debía haber otra razón para que los hiciesen venir con tanta urgencia¿o no?.

Mientras, como si adivinase todas y cada una de las suposiciones de su hijo, Mikihisa seguía sonriente, ya con otro cigarrillo.

Manteniendo esa expresión, el Asakura sacó de entre sus ropas el vendito documento que había causado tantos problemas, el cheque que Hao había pagado por su esposa.

**Queríamos saber como andaban las cosas entre ustedes, pero por lo que vimos cuando entramos…. parece que mucho mejor.**

El mayor de los Asakura le dedicó una picara sonrisa a la esposa de su hijo, quien se sonrojó mientras giraba el rostro a un costado.

Ahora sabía de donde había sacado Hao lo coqueto.

**Por supuesto y como pueden darse cuenta, lo del cheque fue… una farsa.**

La voz del rubio sonaba seria, casi molesta.

Sin duda esa había sido la peor mentira de su vida, la más desagradable.

**Si, farsa en la que yo caí redondito.**

Susurró entre dientes el muchacho de castaños cabellos.

Hao se dirigió a su esposa, estaba dispuesto a romper aquel trozo de papel….

**Aun sin esto, eres libre, pero yo. . . .**

**¡Espera, Hao!. . . .** -Dijo la rubia, arrebatándole el cheque que diera origen a su matrimonio.- **No lo rompas.**

Tanto Hao, como los otros dos caballeros no se esperaban esa reacción por parte de Anna, quien revisaba con calma cada detalle del papel.

**Quiero conservarlo como recuerdo.**

Hao casi se va de espaldas al escuchar a su esposa decir semejantes palabras.

La miró sorprendido, totalmente desconcertado, más en esos bellos ojos negros, notó cierto brillo similar a la diversión.

_"La conozco, va a torturarme con eso". _

Pensó el pelilargo, adivinando las razones por las que Anna pretendía conservar un papel que en un principio solo significó problemas y malos recuerdos.

La rubia clavó sus ojos en su moreno esposo, intercambiando cómplices miradas.

Pronto, tanto Anna como Hao se olvidaron de que no estaban solos, y lo que comenzó como un sencillo y corto beso, se tornó más apasionado.

Los padres de ambos se miraron para luego sonreír y salir del lugar, permitiéndole a la pareja un pequeño momento de intimidad.

_Continuará..._

* * *

No sé, no sé, como que no me gustó del todo este capitulo. 

Quería narrar una relación de amistad entre ambas parejas, pero no salió como quería, no me convence.

Bueno, el próximo capitulo es el último LEMON, muy, muy romántico.

Comentarios generales.  
NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO, no me hagan esto, no me abandonen, ocho reviews, (9, pero Maeda dejó dos y no cuenta), vaya, si que ha bajado la audiencia. Ahora que si la cantidad disminuida de reviews es a causa de la flojera, los comprendo como no tienen idea, ya que yo misma tuve un ataque de "hueva" que me hizo retrasar una semana la actualización de este fic, pero bueno, olvidemos eso.

No sé ustedes, pero este capitulo me pareció un tanto tedioso. Vamos, vamos, que me quede picada con el lemon.  
Como sea, un monton de razones que pecan de simples para unir a estos dos, pero no se me vino más a la mente, además de que, si recuerdan, al inicio de este fic mencione que parecia taranovela, perdón, telenovela.

Pero bueno, el proximo capitulo es lemon, y me permito decirles que derrama miel, ingenios e ingenios de azucar para regalar. Y luego. . . . el final. Pero dejemos eso para después y vamos a los reviews...

**Kami Hao** - Jeje, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad siento que no haya sido más fuerte, pero tenia ganas de romance a más no poder , jaja, parece que asi fue y me agrada saber que el capitulo fue de tui agrado, ojalá este te haya dado, cuando menos, la mitad de la impresión que el otro, si no, tengo esperanzas del que siguiente, que igual es lemon, si las tenga. Gracias.

**Kaoruk8** - Agradezco de verdad los comentarios que haces sobre mi estilo de redacción, me hacen muhco bien, en especial considerando que no quede muy conforme después de este capitulo y que además ultimamente siento que me falta algo. Pasando a otras cosas, te agradezco también por "aventarte" a leer la mayoria de mis fics, a mi en lo personal me daría mucha flojera, jeje, oajalá te interesen mis futuros fics. Nos lemeos.

**Aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy'** - Tu pregunta ha tenido respuesta en este capitulo, ojala no te haya decepcionado, pero en ese momento, fue lo que se me vino a la mente TT. Espero seguir en tu lista de autores favoritos, dime, dime.

**Andrea Nefisto** - Jeje, si, es medio frustrante que te interrumpan en algo importante, pobre Hao, ni modo, ya habrá otras oportunidades, una que por cierto, viene en el siguiente capitulo. Y la verdad, yo que más quisiera cumplirle todos sus deseos al shaman de fuego, pero no puedo TT, ni hablar.

**Emmyk** - Tus dudas, resueltas en este capitulo, dime, en serio, que te pareció, porque yo estoy incomoda con el resultado, pero creo que el siguiente capitulo y el final, quedó mejor, bueno eso digo yo,jeje. . . . . Pasando a otras cosas, me alegro que te gustara el nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo, que por cierto no tiene titulo aun, haber que se me ocurre. Y Hao es malo, pero. . . . bueno, te imaginarás. Esa historia la vendré publicando más o menos a principios del año que viene, nada más termino de publicar esta e inmediatamente después me sigo con aquella. Por cierto, tengo planes para un Yoh x Anna¿que opinas?. Cuidate amiga.

**Maeda Ai** - Igual, tus dudas ya estan resueltas. Jeje, suavecito, para ti todo es suavecito, si, si, es que tus historias son más, no sé, eroticas, más apasionadas, fuertecillas, a mi, a la hora de escribir, se me suben los colores y le bajo el tonmo, jeje. Y si, falta otro capitulo lemon que por cierto es el capitulo que sigue, igual lleno de AZUCAR, espero tu opinión.

**Nemessys** - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Si te gusta la pareja, quizá te interesen mis otros fics, ya que la mayoria, si no es que todos (no, creo que uno no), son HAOxANNA. ¿Crees que la trama es de feliocidad y perfección, que decepción TT, y yo que trate de no hacerla así, ya ni modo. Agradezco un comentario en especial de tu parte, donde dices que mi estilo es sencillo, que no es más que la mera verdad, que en gran parte es por mi flojera, y más aun, por la desesperación de ver un fic terminado, jeje. Un favor, podrías darme un ejemplo de "giro latino" como los que mencionas, es que por más que pienso no entiendo exactamente a que te refieres. Supongo que puede ser a las deformaciones que hacemos a las palabras, o las palabras adaptadas o inventadas como (no manches, locatel, nel, chale, ni mais, "hueva" -que lo escribí allá arriba-), bueno no sé, es lo que supongo yo y vaya que los mexicanos somos buenos para deformar palabras, si lo sabre yo. Y sobre Ren, lo siento, es que él no pasó por mi mente, y mira que me gusta mucho, claro, si es de los 4 más guapos de este anime. En mi siguiente fanfic tiene un papel un poco más importante, por decirlo así, aunque dudo que sea la forma que te gustaria, es¿como decirlo, el malo.

**Marion-asakura** - Saludos, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, si tanto te gusta esta pareja, te pido le des una oportunidad a mis demás historias de Shaman King, pues 99 por ciento son HAOxANNA, (solo una es YohxAnna). De cualquier forma, aqui el capitulo que faltaba (en realidad faltan dos), por favor, dime que opinas.

**Maeda Ai** - Gracias, gracias, pero, por qué dos reviews?. se agradece, pues. Aqui la continuación. Atenta, el siguiente capitulo será lemon, ojala te guste.

* * *

Siguiente capitulo:

**Capirulo XI**: **_"Disfrutándo elpresente"._**

_Un debil suspiro escapó de los labios deAnna, quien tembló ligeramente al sentir la suave brisa de la tarde abrazar su piel que había quedado expuesta una vez que el castaño la despojó de suvestido blanco._

* * *


	12. Disfrutando el presente

**. El precio de tu amor .**

De: Priss. 

Capitulo XI: _Disfrutando el presente._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Y sus ojos no podían verla más que a ella, sentada ahí sobre el verde y fresco pasto del jardín, en medio de un montón de rosas blancas que formaban un circulo a su alrededor, como si la protegieran.

**¿Por qué la flor más hermosa siempre esta escondida entre las demás.?.**

**Hao!.**

Anna se sonrojó con las palabras que su esposo le dedicaba; ni siquiera lo escuchó llegar.

Iba a ponerse de pie para acercarse a él, más, con un leve gesto, el castaño le pidió que no lo hiciera, siendo él quien caminase hasta donde su mujer, cuidadoso de no maltratar las rosas que la rodeaban.

**Te estaba buscando.**

Le dijo, para inmediatamente después rodearla por la cintura y besarla suave y lentamente.

No importa cuantas veces se hayan besado, siempre que lo hacían era una sensación simplemente maravillosa; ahogarse en el fresco aliento del otro mientras sus manos parecían no poder estar quietas por más de cinco segundos.

Y al igual que la primera vez que estuvieron en ese lugar, los amantes terminaron recostados en el césped, él sobre ella, degustando el delicioso sabor de los labios de Anna y acariciando sus suaves cabellos dorados que parecían brillar aun más bajo la luz del sol, otorgándole el aspecto de una diosa.

**Anna. . .**

**Mmmm. . .**

**Ya, en serio, para qué quieres ese maldito papel?.**

La rubia sonrió sutilmente.

Le parecía cómica la actitud de su esposo, sin mencionar la propia, en cuanto a ese asunto.

Anna se empeñaba en conservar ese documento porque simplemente fue gracias a este que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer la verdadera personalidad del hombre que ahora es su esposo, una oportunidad obligada, pero una experiencia que al fin y al cabo la llenó de felicidad.

Sin embargo, el moreno tan solo quería deshacerse de todo aquello que le recordase la mayor bajeza de su vida, y claro, el cheque era la evidencia más clara de ello.

**Ya, olvídate de eso, no le des tanta importancia a algo que esta en el pasado, mejor. . . . disfrutemos este instante.**

La voz de Kyouyama se oía sensual e incitadora; arrancando una traviesa sonrisa al muchacho, cuyos ojos brillaban desbordando deseo por la mujer entre sus brazos, sin mencionar aquella ardiente pasión que francamente ya no podía controlar.

Así, Hao comenzó a deslizar sus ansiosas manos por cada línea, cada curva que le diese forma al delicado cuerpo de su amada, llenándola de besos, mordiendo ligera y cuidadosamente su cuello, haciéndola gemir en tonos bajos.

Anna se entretenía despeinando el largo cabello de su amante, mordiéndose el labio inferior cada vez que su esposo deslizaba sus labios un poco más abajo de su cuello; primero sus hombros y después, sus senos por encima de la tela del vestido.

**Ah, Hao. . . .**

Y ella susurró su nombre al sentir los pequeños mordiscos.

Definitivamente la tela no iba a detener la excitación del apuesto moreno.

**Oye, oye, espera… ¿pretendes que hagamos el amor aquí, al aire libre sobre el pasto y entre las rosas?.**

Anna lo había separado de ella a duras penas, mirándolo con picardía y complicidad.

La verdad, a pesar de saber que nadie los iba a interrumpir en ese lugar, le parecía un tanto extraño tener sexo en el jardín.

**Qué?. A mi no me parece una mala idea.**

La voz de Hao sonaba juguetona, mientras que sus misteriosos ojos la invitaban a dejar que las ansias y el deseo los guiaran por completo.

**Me resulta romántico, no puedo negarlo, aunque la habitación esta muy lejos y . . . .**

Un suave y dulce beso que el moreno plantara en sus labios, le impidió a la rubia continuar; saboreándose el uno al otro, ahogándose en un beso que ninguno de los dos quería romper, ni siquiera cuando comenzaron a agitarse por las ardientes caricias que se regalaban, aun por encima de las ropas, mismas que comenzaron a estorbarles.

Así, Hao deslizó los tirantes del blanco vestido de la chica, desnudando la suave piel de sus hombros, para luego llevar sus grandes manos a la espalda de la rubia, acariciándola de forma ascendente y descendente hasta detenerse en el cierre de la prenda, deslizando este lentamente hacia abajo.

**Hao. . . .**

Un débil suspiro escapó de los labios de Anna, quien tembló ligeramente al sentir la suave brisa de la tarde abrazar su piel, que quedó expuesta una vez que el castaño la despojó por completo del vestido, dejándola tan solo con la ropa interior.

**Eres hermosa, bellísima.**

Tan solo algunos de los tantos halagos que el Asakura le dedicaba a la mujer frente a él. Clavando su profunda mirada sobre cada curva… parecía embelesado.

Anna sonrió divertida poco antes de abrazarlo.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había hecho el amor con este hombre, pero él, sin embargo, seguía tratándola como si fuese la primera vez en que contemplase su piel al natural, diciéndole que su cuerpo desnudo era la imagen más bella que sus, no tan castos, ojos hayan visto jamás.

Que era la mujer más hermosa que haya podido admirar, y muy a su pesar, Anna debía admitir que, antes que ella, fueron muchas las mujeres que compartieron la cama con Hao Asakura

Kyouyama sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, deshaciéndose de los últimos pensamientos que invadieron su mente.

¿Para qué pensar en la vida que llevó Hao antes de fijarse en ella, no tenía caso, además sabía perfectamente, y no tenía duda de ello, que ella ahora es y sería la única para el Asakura.

Él se lo había dicho tantas veces y aun ahora lo hace, y Anna no puede más que creerle, porque los oscuros ojos del hombre de largos cabellos la miran con amor, haciéndola confiar ciegamente en él.

Sin más, la rubia dobló sus brazos hacia atrás, desprendiendo ella misma el broche de su sostén, dejando caer este último, mostrando sus pechos ante un Hao que parecía dominado por la lujuria.

**Anna, Anna. . . .**

Lo escuchó llamarla, poco antes de casi arrojarse sobre ella, reclamando con desesperación los dulces labios de su rubia esposa.

El castaño parecía no perder tiempo, pues había comenzado a estrujar aquel perfecto par de bien formadas esferas que a él simplemente lo volvían loco.

_"Podría decirse que es la parte que más me gusta del cuerpo de Anna". _

Pensaba el moreno, mientras alcanzaba a escuchar, los sutiles gemidos, casi ronroneos, de la chica.

La mujer estaba pérdida en las sensaciones que su apuesto compañero provocaba en ella, tanto así, que tardó en darse cuenta de en que momento las manos de Hao abandonaron sus senos y en cambio se deslizaban lentamente por los contornos de su figura, enmarcando cada una de las finas curvas que él ya conocía a la perfección.

Incluso, si cerraba los ojos como lo hizo en ese momento, podría apreciar en su mente la hermosa e inigualable silueta de su mujer, de su Anna.

**Ahh, Hao. . .**

La voz de Kyouyama formó un suspiro cargado de placer, aunque también de sorpresa.

Creía que seguirían jugueteando un rato más, pero las manos del moreno, posadas en las generosas porciones de carne más allá de su espalda, le hacían entender que el hombre no podía postergar esto por más tiempo y que deseaba hacerla suya, YA!.

Anna rompió el beso, se sentía sofocada, agitada; sin poder soportarlo más, se giró dándole la espalda al muchacho, quien igual o más agitado que ella, le pregunto si algo estaba mal.

¿Mal, mal?. . . no, solo estaba asustada, confundida. No era la primera vez que yacía desnuda entre los brazos de Hao, pero últimamente sentía que se acostaba con él, más por satisfacer su deseo sexual que por amor.

El pelilargo la escuchó atentamente, sonriendo poco después, pegando su cuerpo al de la rubia, acariciando sus brazos; sus piernas a los costados de la chica, como acorralándola.

**Sabes, Anna, irónicamente, por mucho que ames a una persona, a veces el morbo y el deseo es tanto que. . . .**

**El amor pasa a un segundo plano?.**

**Si, más no significa que tener ganas de sexo sea incorrecto, creo que es todo lo contrario, significa que las cosas están bien entre nosotros.**

Hao le hablaba en susurros, al tiempo que depositaba cortos y calidos besos sobre la espalda de la joven, relajándola, complaciéndola.

Anna suspiró casi con alivio, mientras sentía la húmeda lengua de su amante deslizarse por su cuello, haciéndola gemir de nuevo.

De pronto, Hao le arrancó las pantaletas, dejando su figura desnuda, totalmente expuesta ante él, para luego sujetarla por las caderas, sentándola sobre las propias; presionando con su hombría.

**Ahhh. . . .**

Un débil murmullo de placer escapó de la boca de Anna, quien recargó completamente la espalda sobre el pecho de su amante, al sentir como este se introducía en ella suave y deliciosamente.

El moreno la sujetó por los muslos, haciéndola subir y bajar sobre él, enterrando una y otra vez su virilidad en la delicada intimidad de su esposa.

A esas alturas, la joven rubia ya ronroneaba como gatito; sus ojos cerrados por tanto placer, giró un poco el rostro, buscando calmar la necesidad de sentir los labios del Asakura sobre los propios y dejar que sus lenguas juguetearan la una con la otra, mientras Hao se aferraba a los senos de la chica, amasándolos y oprimiéndolos con fuerza, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Ambos estaban allí, sentados sobre el césped, rodeados por incontables rosas, rendidos a las exquisitas sensaciones que abrazaban sus pieles.

Gemían y jadeaban, tan solo gemidos que se perdían en el aire o se confundían con el canto de alguna que otra ave que pasaba por ahí. Sonidos que nadie más que ellos podían escuchar.

Anna ya no pudo más, y al mismo tiempo que su piel interna abrazaba con fuerza la espina del apuesto moreno, su cuerpo tembló gracias a la oleada del ansiadlo placer que se apoderó de ella.

**Oh, Hao, te quiero tanto. . . .**

Kyouyama simplemente no se resistió a gritarle aquellas palabras a su hombre, suyo, de nadie más.

El éxtasis llegó a ella, haciéndola gritar de gozo, y no tardó mucho para que el joven de largos cabellos alcanzara también el orgasmo. Las pupilas de Hao lucían contraídas, perdiendo color; después de un leve gruñido, dejó que su esencia, un líquido perleado, emanara de su espina para llegar a la flor de la intimidad de su mujer.

Se dejaron caer sobre el verde pasto, respirando agitados, satisfechos, aun con sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Con voz entrecortada, ambos amantes se dedicaban palabras de amor, mientras la suave brisa de la tarde les abrasaba la piel. Se abrazaban casi sin fuerzas, compartiendo suaves y tranquilos besos, disfrutando del agradable silencio que los acompañaba.

**¿Sabes, Hao?. . . **–Hasta que la dulce voz de la rubia se dejó escuchar.- **No está tan mal darle gusto al cuerpo de vez en cuando, en especial si es con el hombre que me compró el corazón**.

Anna sonrió con sarcasmo y malicia, incomodando a su compañero.

**Anna, por favor, no me tortures, sabes que lo siento y. . . .**

**Sshhuuu, lo sé, no hablaba en serio.**

Ella lo interrumpió, besándolo con verdadera pasión.

Hao simplemente suspiró, esta mujer iba a seguir torturándolo con eso hasta hartarse.

**Annita, que tal si. . . . .**

**Si es nuevamente sobre el cheque, olvídalo, voy a hacerte sufrir, Hao Asakura.**

El aludido sonrió divertido; no era por eso, al menos no esta vez, lo que quería de la hermosa rubia era algo totalmente distinto.

**¿Lo hacemos otra vez?.**

Le susurró al oído, provocando que ella lo mirase fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo cómplice.

Esa morbosa y deliciosa idea que el apuesto moreno tenia en su lujuriosa cabecita, era algo que ella compartía, también lo deseaba.

Se besaron una vez más, dejando que sus deseos los controlasen, por segunda vez en el día.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Lemon, lemon, lemon. . . . Siento que cada vez los hago más fuertes, nop?. 

Bueno, bueno, este capitulo es simplemente el inicio del desenlace, ya que en el siguiente capitulo¡se termina todo!. Y como pudieron darse cuenta, retome el asunto del jardín, no sé, quería que estos dos hicieran algo allí, y lo hicieron.

Ahora, sobre el tema de querer complacer al cuerpo, me vino a la mente al recordar que muchos se quejan de que el lemon es morbo sin amor, olvidándose de que el amor sin morbo y lujuria simplemente no existe. Solo quise reflejar esa idea, nada más.

Y pasando a otras cosas. . . .

GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE.

TARDÉ MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR Y SINCERAMENTE YA ME ESTABAN DANDO GANAS DE NO SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO HASTA ENERO, PERO ME ARRPENTI, NO PODIA DEMORAR MÁS, MI CONCIENCIA NO ME DEJABA.  
ASI QUE, ANSIOSA POR SUS DISCULPAS, LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO, EL PENULTIMO, ASI ES, EL SIGUIENTE ES EL FINAL, SENCILLO Y CORTITO COMO ACOSTUMBRO.

PERO MEJOR PASAMOS A LOS REVIEWS, SIP?. . . .

**Aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy'** - Gracias, gracias por tus comentarios. No, ya no planeo separarlos, será en otra ocasión, en otro fic, jeje. Sabes, es curioso la anecdota que haces de tu vida, yo por mi parte, me gustaria que mis futuros hijos s ellevaran como hermanos con los hijos de mis amigas, aunque nunca he hablado de eso con ellas, jaja. Me alegra que te gusten mis fics y hablando de esto, después de este publicare otro HAOxANNA, igual Universo Alterno, amor, lemon, MMM, no se que más agregar, bueno, solo espero que puedas leerlo, me alegraria mucho.

**Marion-asakura** - Agradezco tu interes por la historia y siento mucho el retraso, segun yo iba a publicar hace un par de semanas, cuando se me iluminó la mente y descubri que no habia pasado el capitulo a la PC y que tampoco habia escrito las respuestas de los reviews, que horror, por eso el retraso, echemosle la culpa a la olvidadisa de mi.

**Nemessys** - -Llorando-, si lo se, he escrito mejores cosas, pero, bueno, ya ni me acuerdo que estaba haciendo cuando comence a escribir el capitulo anterior, aunque definitivamente no tenia las ganas de escribir, tu sabes, de esas ocasiones en que la pereza no nos deja mover un solo dedo (eso me volvió a pasar ayer). Y de tus reviews, no me molesta, al contrario, asi tengo más de que hablar, porque en reviews cortos, por lo regular solo se agradece y ya, y en comentarios más extensos, se pueden tratar más detalles del fic, de la redacción y lo que se anexe, jeje. Ah, ya entendi lo de los giros latinos, si, si, es un "pequeño problema" entre personas de distintos países, yo por ejemplo tengo dificultades para entender una que otra palabra Argentina que no se usa en mi país, y hago el ejemplo de este país porque de otros países aun no he tenido el gusto de conversar con alguien, solo de España, como tu y otra persona, pero hasta ahora no he tenido mayores problemas para entenderles. Volviendo al fic. . . . ya se va a acabar, de hecho en el cvapitulo que viene, ojala te gsute el final, no es nada emocionante ni tracendente, simples pensamientos ya ya. Es que siempre me ha costado trabajo darle un buen final a mis fics, jeje. Me despido por ahora, agrdeciendo todos tus comentarios.

**Emmyk** - Me alegra recibir noticias tuyas, no estoy segura, pero creo que en el capitulo anterior no te encontre entre los reviews; de hecho ya tiene algunos meses y mi cabecita anda medio peresosa en estos dias. Que bueno que te gustó la parte de Keiko y Eliza, no recuerdo bien como se me vino a la mente, pero más o menos fue por aquello de que las madres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, y que mejor, si es con una familia que conoces de casi toda la vida. Me tarde en actualizar, lo siento, pero este fic ya se va a terminar y en cuanto eso suceda, trataré de publicar el otro sin mucha demora, aunque recien le puse un titulo que no me convenció del todo, pero ni hablar. Muchas gracias por tus palabras amiga y ojalá te guste el final de este fic. Bye.

**Ashi** - Gracias, gracias, gracias. Que bueno que te guste esta pareja y además el lemon que estoy escribiendo, y aprovechando esto, dime que te pareció el de este capitulo, no sé, siento que cada vez los estoy haciendo más fuertecitos, tu que opinas?. Y del amor. . . existira, jeje, no es broma, si existe, aunque esta en decadencia y ya es muy dificil de encontrar, yo aun no lo encuentro, pero la amistad también es muy fuerte y he tenido tanta que no he necesitado amor; igual pasa con la familia. Ojalá que tu tengas estos tres lazos (amor, amistad y familia), que con ellos, lo tienes todo. MI DESEO DE NAVIDAD, JEJE. Claro que me gustaria que fuesemos amigas, hay que empezar a escribirnos por mail (no tengo messenger, lo siento). CUIDATE MUCHO.

**Maeda Ai** - -Llorando otra vez-, Tu si me entiendes Maedita, bueno, aqui el lemon que te habia dicho y que tanto habias pedido, ya por fin, oiajlá te haya gustado, tu dime, que tu eres la experta en este tipo de relatos. Por cierto, yo también quiero pedirte algo. UN LEMON HAOxANNA, QUE ESPERAS, TU LO PROMETISTE, LO PROMETISTE. YA!.

**Kaoruk8** - Saludos, gracias, gracias. Creo que esre de los pocos que les gustó este capitulo, porque esta vez si que hubo menos reviews, pero bueno. . . . Aqui te dejo el capitulo que esperabnas, ojalá te guste, porque con eso de que es lemon, igual y quien sabe. De cualquier forma esto ya se va a terminar y quisiera saber que te pareció el fanfic en su totalidad. MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO.

* * *

Siguiente capitulo:

**Capitulo XII: "La mujer que me regaló su amor".**

_Me pregunto¿por qué te enamoraste de mi?. No es que me queje, es solo que no entiendo, si te cause tanto daño, si te hice sufrir, entonces. . . ¿por qué?. Lo he pensado tantas veces, sin encontrar una razon. Y yo sigo aqui, preguntandome¿por qué?._

* * *


	13. La mujer que me regaló su amor

**. El precio de tu amor .**

De: Priss.

Capitulo XII: _"La mujer que me regaló su amor."_

_**08-MAR-04**_

**_31-MAY-05_**

* * *

Te contemplo con increíble atención, embelesado con tu bello rostro, esposa mía, que aun duermes. 

Las sábanas enredadas entre tu cuerpo desnudo.

Deslizo delicadamente una de mis grandes manos, acariciando tu rostro, rubia querida. Despiertas, clavando en mi tus profundos ojos negros.

**Hola.**

Tu voz dulce, formó un débil murmullo, mientras me deleitabas con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo te abrace.

Como me gustaba sentirte entre mis brazos; tu cálida y suave piel pegada a mi cuerpo. . . ¡cuánto te amo!.

Y nuestros labios se buscaron para devorarse mutuamente. Yo me sentía en el paraíso y no entendía porque solo tu puedes hacerme sentir así.

Lastima, el beso terminó y no pude ocultar la frustración que esto me provocaba.

**Malvada.**

Te dije.

Y tu solo reíste divertida; te gusta torturarme. . . a mi, tu propio esposo. Te conozco y sé que adoras provocar todas esas reacciones en mi.

**Me encanta ser tu obsesión, así como tú eres la mía.**

Apenas dijiste esto, abandonaste la cama, permitiéndome admirar tu bello cuerpo; más, como me costó aceptar que dejaras el lecho.

Te veo ir de aquí para allá, buscando tus ropas esparcidas por toda la habitación.

Sonrió para mis adentros, si, fue una noche loca y me encantó.

Más te diriges al cuarto de baño y yo suspiro profundamente.

A veces creo que todo esto no es más que una de mis locas fantasías, y que en cualquier momento voy a despertar a la realidad. Ya hace rato que también deje la cama, no tiene caso estar en ella sin ti.

Y miro por la venta, el hermoso paisaje que me ofrece este día.

Últimamente he estado pensando si realmente debemos estar juntos, también pienso en todo lo malo que te hice.

Te presioné. . . santo dios, te compré, te adquirí y. . .

**Es que estaba desesperado.**

Un murmullo escapa de mis labios.

**¿Dijiste algo?.**

Te escucho de tras mío y luego siento como me rodeas con tus brazos.

Yo sonrío.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que no había notado que ya has terminado con tu baño.

Y me giro, encontrándome con tus lindos ojos negros que, disfrazados con frialdad, me miran fijamente.

Entonces me vuelvo a preguntar¿por qué te enamoraste de mí?. No es que me queje, no, eso nunca. Es solo que, aun no entiendo; si te cause tanto daño e incluso, sé que he sido el único que ha hecho emerger lagrimas de tus ojos. Sin mencionar que te hice sufrir con las crueles palabras que te dije al ser presa de los celos y la desesperación.

Entonces. . . ¿por qué?.

Es que lo he pensado una y otra vez, y aun no he logrado encontrar una sola razón que sea lo suficientemente buena, para que sientas amor por mi.

Y con esta duda viene la inseguridad, y el pensamiento de que no te merezco, así como a la interminable felicidad que has traído a mi vida.

Te alejas de mi, buscando la ropa que deseas vestir hoy. Atento, veo como te despojas de aquella toalla, permitiéndome ver tu pálida piel una vez más, sin ser el sexo el motivo.

Yo sonrió con diversión al descubrir que, conmigo, has hecho de lado el pudor y la vergüenza.

Te contemplo detalladamente, cada gesto, cada movimiento tuyo; no puedo apartar la mirada de ti, ni siquiera ahora que un blanco vestido cubre tu cuerpo.

**Ah, el espectáculo terminó.**

Digo en un susurro, fingiendo tristeza al no poder seguir deleitando a mis ojos con la imagen de tu silueta libre de ropas que cubran tu belleza.

Y es precisamente la perfección de tu cuerpo lo que me hace sumergir nuevamente en mis pensamientos.

No fui yo él único que te cortejó e intentó seducirte, o incluso, más egoísta, llevarte a la cama para disfrutar de ti unas cuantas horas y nada más.

Me avergüenzo al recordar que yo mismo te hablé con ese único propósito.

Creo que fue tu completa falta de interés en mi, lo que me hizo obsesionarme contigo, mujer.

_"Y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco ahora"._

Me digo en pensamientos.

Porque es por esos rechazos que aquella obsesión se convirtió en amor. Más no puedo dejar de pensar que este amor te ha hecho mucho daño.

Cepillas tus dorados cabellos, sentada frente al tocador.

Te ves tan tranquila; una sutil curva forman tus labios, es una linda sonrisa que enmarca aun más la belleza de tu rostro, reflejando la felicidad de la que ahora disfrutas.

**Es por amor¿no es cierto?.**

Te digo en un murmullo; débiles palabras que sé que has escuchado, pues volteas a mirarme.

**Hai.**

Me dices, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras un tenue rojo cubre tus mejillas, luego, simplemente vuelves a mirarte en el espejo.

Si, amor.

Me pregunto¿si hubieses sospechado que te enamorarías de mi, habría sido todo más fácil?. ¿Cómo saberlo, si lo mejor de la vida es precisamente el no saber que va a pasar. Trato de no pensar más en esto, pues a fin de cuentas, ya no tiene caso.

Me siento al borde de la cama, para contemplarte mejor.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan a través del reflejo en el espejo, y creo que compartimos la misma idea, pues poco tardas en ponerte de pie y acercarte a mi.

Me empujas, haciéndome caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

**¿Qué pretendes?.**

**Nada que no hayamos hecho antes.**

Y me miras con un brillo travieso en tus gemas negras.

Te subes a la cama, quedando encima mío. . . poco tardamos en besarnos nuevamente. Más esta vez no continuamos hasta el final, solo permanecemos abrazados, tu cuerpo sobre el mío, me encanta estar así contigo.

**Hao, yo. . .**

Escucho como tu voz se apaga, y comprendo que aquello que me dirás es algo importante.

Así, te abrazo con un poco más de fuerza al tiempo en que beso tu frente con una ternura que nunca creí llegar a expresar.

**Continúa.**

**Bueno. . . ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que tengamos un hijo?. Creo que deberíamos intentarlo¿no crees?.**

No te respondo, no puedo hacerlo; mi corazón late con fuerza.

Esa es una idea que hasta ahora invade mi mente. . . . y me gusta.

Te abrazo con una fuerza que tiene razón de mi alegría. ¿Por qué, Anna¿por qué buscas todas las formas de hacerme feliz?. A mi, el hombre que no ha sabido recompensar ni siquiera una pequeña parte de tu amor.

¿Por qué insistes en darme todo de ti?. Primero tu amor, tu perdón, tu tiempo. . . tu primer beso, tu primera vez, toda tu, y ahora. . . . un hijo. ¿Por qué?. . . no logro comprenderlo.

¿Y yo que hice, te compre, le puse precio a tu compañía. Y lo peor es que ya no sé si fue la mayor estupidez de mi vida, o el primer paso para que surgiera nuestro romance. Habiendo otros tantos caminos, pude esperar. ¿O quién iba a pensar en los planes de nuestros padres?. No, y si eso no hubiese funcionado, tu y yo no. . .

Sonrío con ironía, tal vez deba dejar de pensar en como sucedieron, o hubiesen sucedido, las cosas, y dedicarme a disfrutar de cada momento a tu lado.

Más no puedo evitarlo, y lo que debió haber sido solo un pensamiento, escapa de mis labios en un susurro.

**¿Cuál es el precio de tu amor, Anna?.** Al escucharme, te separas de mi, mirándome con curiosidad. **Te aseguro que no son los cuatro millones plasmados en un papel, que guardas, no puedo creerlo, con cariño.**

**Baka.**

Me susurras; tus ojos reflejando felicidad y ternura, mientras me regalas la más hermosa de las sonrisas que he visto en tu rostro.

Y te acomodas de nuevo sobre mi pecho. Yo te abrazo con amor.

Este es un momento que guardaré en mi memoria, quizá el que más atesore.

Porque al verte finalmente lo he comprendido, ahora eres feliz a mi lado y es lo único que interesa.

¿Cómo lo haces, Anna, que con una simple mirada, me has liberado de las tortuosas dudas.

No es el precio, Anna, es el valor de tu cariño, y créeme, no es lo mismo, y es inmenso.

Y sonrió ante lo irónicamente feliz que puede ser la vida.

¿Cuál es el precio de tu amor, Anna?.

No lo hay, nunca hubo tal.

Porque quise comprar tu amor. . . y terminaste por regalarmelo.

**.: Fin :.**

* * *

Terminado al fin. Mucho amor, mucho amor, lo sé, derramo miel. 

Y espero me disculpen por lo tedioso de este capitulo, pero es que, para variar, me volví a bloquear para escribir el final.

Aunque sinceramente, me gustó mucho la frase final. Y es que. . . ¿no es el amor el regalo más bello y preciado del mundo?. por la demora.

No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto, y más para el último capitulo, echemosle la culpa a mi PC que se descompuso y recien esta en acción, otra vez, pobrecita, ya esta viejita.

Jeje, bueno, no alargo más esto, agradesco todos sus reviews, su interes por esta hiostoria y, por supuesto, su enorme paciencia, porque si no lo han notado, es casi un año desde que comence a publicar este fic. Ok, ok, ok, a lo que importa. . .

**REVIEWS:**

**Marion-asakura** - Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Es verdad, iba a publicar mucho depsués de lo que lo hice la ultima vez, igual esta, es que he andado medio ajetreada, pero ni hablar, ya encontre un huequito en mi tiempo. Espero te haya gustado el final.

**Aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy'** - Yo también quisiera encontrar un hombre como Hao TT. Lo del jardin, pues cuando se tienen ganas, se tienen , jeje. Siento que tu y tus amigos tengan que separarse por razones escolares. Yo sufri lo mismo despues de la prepa, aunque despúés de 5 años, aun me frecuento con mis amigas y aunque es de vez en cuando, son momentos que aprecio más que nada. Bueno, gracias por tus comentarios, mi proximo fic lo tendran dentro de pco (eso espero, jeje), pero hay más de mi, por si aun te interesa leer mis ideas. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**Nemessys** - Gracias, garcias, necesitaba saber que a alguien le gusta mi forma de escribir lemon, muy melosa, por cierto. Yo tampoco sé como plasmo tanto amor, creo que es porque ADORO a esta pareja (aunque por ahi estoy escribiendo algo de YOHxANNA, tenia ganas de leer algo sobre ellos). Es verdad, no quise alargar más esta historia, si ya la siento demasiado larga y que los ultimos capitulos eran casi inecesarios, pero bueno. Gracias por tu apoyo y ojalá puedas leer los fanfics que publicare más adelante. ARIGATOU.

**Andrea Nefisto** - (Respondo dos reviews, GRACIAS). Claro, Anna peca de inteligente y maquiavelica, jeje, sinceramente yo la admiro. Jajajajajajajajajaja, mujer, no me digas eso, lo del jardin. Pues si, no creo que sea muy comodo que digamos, pero igual el ambiente, bueno, quise describirlo muy bonito y romantico, creo que no lo logre, jeje. Y lo del animal, je, en que cosas pienas, hiciste trizas el encanto, no, no, no. Bueno, espero te haya gustado el desenlace. Y espero saber tu opinión en mis siguientes fics.

**Raven Solitude** - AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... TT, me da gusto que leyeras mi fic y que este fuese de tu agrado, y hablando de fic. . . . ¿cuando actualizas el tuyo, yo aqui, esperando una actualización desde uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Ojalá pueda leer lo que se viene de tu fiction. Por el momento, agradezco mucho tus comentarios y que aun te acuerdes de mi, TT. Cuidate.

**Momiji** - Me alegra que te gustara la forma en que maneje el lemon, no es facil, jeje. Aqui la continuación, y final, aunque me tarde, ojalá te guste como quedo, también me gustaria recibir comentarios tuyos en mis siguienets historias. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**Lintu asakura** - MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. Me halaga que te guste mi forma de escribir, y si te gusta el HAOxANNA, no sufras más, que aqui estoy yo, jeje. No, en serio, he escrito varias historias sobre ellos, ojalá te animes a leerlas y me des tu opinión. Despues de este fanfic, publicare otro universo alterno de la misma pareja, contendra lemon, eso si, aunque muy poco. Pero tengo una historia del tipo original, que es lemon, y que me gustó para adaptarla para Hao y Anna; más adelante la publicare. GRACIAS POR TU INTERES EN MIS HISTORIAS.

**Haru** - Amiggggggggaaaaaaaaaaa. Tanto tiempo. No te preocupes por los reviews, para mi es suficiente saber que de vez en cuando lees material de mi cosecha, jeje. Oye, es cierto, ultimamente esta sección esta muy aburrida, sin ofender a los que estan publicando ultimamente, pero es casi puro yaoi, y no me emociona, ni hablar, siempre vendran tiempos mejores, ejej. Azucar, si, hubo poquita, espero te haya gustado este final. ¿Has notado que todos los finales de mis fanfics largos, con esta pareja, tienen que ver con bebés?. Por cierto, no tienes más imagenes HAOxANNA por ahi, son mi adicción.

**Maeda Ai** - Tu si me entiendes TT. El ambiente de romance que quise plasmar. Y. . . me quitaste las palabras de la boca. Aqui la actualización, espero saber que te pareció el final. ARIGATOU.

**Kaoruk8** - Muchas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, como ves, la historia llegó a su final, espero que el desenlace te haya gustado al igual que el resto de los capitulos. Sigo escribiendo fanfcis, si te interesa, me gustaria saber que opinas de ellos; pronto publicare otro fic de esta pareja, espero te guste.

* * *

_Proximo fanfiction:_

**Matándonos suavemente, matándonos de amor.**

_Me ordenaron deshacerme de ella, eliminarla. Algo fácil para un profesional con sangre fría como yo. Y si nunca he titubeado, si jamás me he tentado el corazón, entonces¿por qué?. . . . ¿por qué no puedo matarla?._

* * *


End file.
